The Mask of Zeo
by Beywriter
Summary: Suppose in that battle between Tyson and Zeo Zeo's arm didn't overload? What happens when the secret is kept until Zagarts last breath? How will Zeo react when he finds out the now retired Bladebreakers knew about it since the day they fought?
1. That battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and i do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if i discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**That battle**

Cerberus stopped at the bottom of the pit.  
"TYSON REPEATS, TYSON ONCE AGAIN IS THE WORLD BEYBLADING CHAMPION!" Zeo fell to his knees.  
"No...I...I lost" a tear fell from his right eye.  
Zeo looked up feeling a gaze on his head.  
"T...Tyson?" he held his right hand down.  
"You played well Zeo, you are a worthy opponent."  
"I lost."  
"No big deal, I just blade and have a fun time doing it" Zeo took Tyson's hand.  
"That was one sweet battle, maybe one day you'll beat me" Tyson closed his eyes laughing.  
"One day I will Tyson, maybe not tomorrow but next year."  
"Just remember...have fun and don't take it to serious" Zeo nodded as DJ approached Tyson with a trophy for Tyson and a medal for Zeo.  
Tyson put the medal over Zeo's head.  
"Tyson!" he looked over.  
"RAY!" he smiled.  
The Team had come over.  
"That was one amazing battle guys, it was really hard to tell who would win." The Neko smiled.  
"Thanks Ray."  
"You put up a good fight Zeo, I think maybe next year you could win."  
"Maxie, don't encourage the opponents."  
"Were still enemies?" Zeo looked at Tyson with sad eyes.  
"Only in the Stadium are we enemies..."

_Twenty years later..._

The phone awoke Zeo from his sleep.  
He leaned over and took it in his hand.  
"Hello?"  
"_Zeo, its your father, I'm afraid he's not going to make the morning._"  
"I'll be there quick" he turned on the lamp and quickly changed and left his room.

* * *

On the way to the stairs he passed his old violin, he didn't play any more he hated that thing anyway.  
He remembered playing for the Bladebreakers, on there birthdays.  
Zeo left his manor and got into his car.  
He had a personal driver but he didn't think it was fair to wake the man.  
Zaggart was dying of Leukemia.

* * *

Soon he got to Baycity General and his father's room.  
"Father?" he looked to the bed in the dimly lit room, IV lines were attached to his weak body.  
Machines were bleeping all around him.  
"Zeo" he said weakly.  
He came close and knelled to the left of his father.  
"Dad?" he was crying.  
"Please Zeo...don't cry" he smiled weakly.  
Zeo tried to pull himself together but to no avail.  
"Listen Zeo...I have to tell you something."  
Zeo looked at his father and held his left hand.  
"What?"  
"About three years before you were born a boy named Zeo died in an accident, you were created in his image"  
"What?" Zeo looked at his father with confusion, shock and anger.  
"You...are a robot Zeo"  
"No...say it isn't so!" he wrapped his hands around his father's neck.  
A passing by nurse saw this and pulled the man from his father's neck.  
"STOP!" she said.

* * *

Zeo looked back down at his father coughing.  
"I...imagined you would react like that, I am sorry my son, please forgi..."  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
Zaggart passed away.  
"Please...bring him back."  
"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do except get a Doctor to pronounce him dead" She left.  
"Daddy please don't go, please" he cried into his father's chest.  
"NO, Pl...ease don't" a Doctor came in and the same blond nurse called Judy gently pulled the sobbing man from his father.  
"No, I don't want to leave him."  
"Time of death, 1:55 am" The brown haired doctor said.  
Zeo lay there on his knees, his head in his hands.  
The nurse took him away and they went to the Cafeteria.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ok, an Idea I'm toying with...just wait there is a plot to this story.  
Ray: Please review, we want to know what you thought!

Story by- Beywriter  
Edited by- Lirin Sama


	2. The truth is out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Truth is Out**

Zeo knocked on the wooden door, he hadn't been here in along time.  
A small boy wearing Tyson's cap answered the door, it looked like Tyson in almost every way.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Hi, is Tyson home?" Zeo asked.  
"Sure...DAD A GREEN HAIRED MAN IS HERE!"  
"_DAD?_" Zeo thought.

Soon enough Tyson appeared, looking much older with a beard on his chin.  
"Well well, Zeo long time no see!"  
"Tyson!"  
"That's my name, you wanna come in?" Zeo nodded and Tyson led him to the lounge.  
By chance Tyson had other visitors too.

* * *

"Guys, you'll never guess who's at the door, come in Zeo" Zeo came into the room.  
Sat down on the sofa was Ray, Mariah and there daughter Ling who looked like Mariah but she had Ray's bright eyes and black hair, Makoto sat down next to her.  
"Zeo, its been along time" Ray smiled.  
"Ray who is he?" Mariah asked.  
"About 20 years ago Tyson faced Zeo, it was the battle where we..." Tyson shot Ray a glare.  
"What?"  
"Nothing" he replied.  
"Who was the boy who answered the door...your son?"  
"Yes, Makoto Granger!" Zeo glanced around to the girl next to him.  
"And you are?"  
"Ling Kon" Mariah cut in.  
"Yes, I see the similarities between you, hi I'm Zeo, a friend of your father's"  
"Hi" she smiled.  
"Ray what were you saying?" Zeo asked.  
"I forgot" Ray said trying to cover up his tracks but failing.  
"It doesn't matter, guys I have something to tell you...you may need to sit down for this one."  
Tyson took a seat from where he was sitting before.  
"This morning my father died,"

"Zeo, I'm sorry" Tyson said.  
"That's only half, before he died he said I wasn't human... I am a robot" Tyson and Ray faked a shocked reaction.  
"W-what?" Mariah stammered.  
Ling looked at her parents confused.  
"What Zeo means is that he is...is a...he isn't real, like Pinocchio except made of metal and his nose doesn't grow when he lies" Tyson, Mariah, Zeo and Makoto burst out laughing at Ray's strange description.  
"But seriously Zeo isn't real he's got metal and wires in him, like we have blood running through our veins, he has electricity running through wires...understand?" Ling thought for a moment and nodded.  
"Guys, you want something to drink?" Tyson stood up.  
Each said a drink.  
"Ray, can you help?"  
"Sure"

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Tyson said putting on the kettle to make Mariah's tea.  
"I don't know, we've kept the secret for twenty years" he fetched some sodas out the fridge for Makoto and his daughter.  
"We have to tell him" Ray added after closing the door.  
"Wouldn't that emotionally crush him?" Ray stood up and leaned on the fridge, his eyes closed.  
"I don't know."  
"We're his friend right?" Ray nodded and looked to his friend.  
"It's our duty to..."  
"You guys okay?" Zeo came in.  
"Fine Zeo, we'll be there in a moment" Zeo left again.  
Tyson and Ray carried the drinks.

* * *

"Zeo, listen we need to tell you something, promise not to be mad" Zeo was sat on Mariah's left, they were talking.  
"What?"  
"Remember our Beybattle in the World Championship finals twenty years ago?" Zeo nodded.  
"After that battle Kenny, urm, well he told us about odd interference in all your battles, I'm sorry Zeo but after our battle Kenny told us you weren't human...sorry" Zeo looked at Tyson dumbstruck.  
"You...knew...for twenty...years?" anger flashed through his being, tears fell from his eyes, he pulled himself together and got up.

"I have to leave now, Tyson" He stood up.  
"It was nice meeting you all" he faked a smile and left.

* * *

"For their betrayal, I will kill them, I will kill them all" Zeo was making a mask

It was half yello and blue, there were two arches for his eyes, on the white side he painted two tears in blue and on the blue side two tears in white.  
He died a shirt and trousers in the same colour scheme yellow and blue.  
He put on a belt and simply made a short retractable wire using fishing line and fit it to his wrist, he will use this to choke them.  
Inside his trousers he concealed a knife and in a pocket of poison.  
"Bladebreakers, you will pay for your betrayal, even your families will."  
At night he would wear a black suit and black mask.

Author notes

Beywriter: The plot becomes clear now doesn't it?  
Ray: Well I thought he'd go for us, talk about self control  
Tyson: Jealous?  
Ray: No way I have enough thanks also thanks to Lirin Sama for her editing and reviewing!  
Max: An big thanks for helping with Zeo's extra clothing for Lirin

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	3. Good old times

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**Good Old Times **

"Come on, take her down son!" Tyson yelled from the sidelines, it was now a day after Zeo discovered his friends were holding back the truth.  
"Ling, destroy him!" Mariah screamed.  
"Right, you played well Makoto but it's time you bit the dust, DRIGER, TIGER CLAW!"  
"No way, DRAGOON, PHANTOM HURICANE!".  
There was an explosion as the bit beasts collided and both the bladers and spectators shielded there eyes.  
Once the light died down they looked for the beyblades.  
"Who won?" Ray asked.

* * *

"Look, over there!" Tyson pointed.  
There beyblades collided and flew different directions, both were stopped.  
"Nice tie" they turned around to the familiar voice.  
"Maxie!" Ray said  
"Hi guys, sorry I did get your phone message, I've really been busy at the store helping my dad"  
"Hi Max" Mariah said.  
"Hi, where's your little ones?" he asked looking around.  
They now notice the 16 year old Makoto sat next to the 14 year old Ling who was nursing a wound.  
"Ling?" Ray asked worried.  
She looked at her father tears formed in her eyes, they go over to her and it's clear Driger clipped her as it was thrown out the stadium.  
"Daddy it hurts" Mariah went over quickly and took a look it wasn't deep but not shallow either.  
"I've got some bandages inside" Tyson ran inside as Mariah hugged her daughter.  
"Your not the only one to have that happen to Ling, look" Ray pointed to his arm to show at least four scars and one around his thumb where it was cut off.  
"They all did hurt but your like me, very brave not a tear shed."

* * *

Tyson returned and applied the bandage.  
"Thank you uncle" she smiled to Tyson.  
"Not to tight?" he asked and she shook her head.  
"Where did you learn first aid Ty?" the blond asked.  
"I took a class when Hilary was pregnant I thought I might need it if all the stories of babies getting into accidents were true, turns out I needed those skills more on me" Tyson laughed slightly.

* * *

"So Zeo now knows that we were hiding the truth from him?" Max asked.  
"Yeah he took it well, I thought he'd snap and kill us."  
"I'm sure Zeo has more self control" Max replied.  
"I dunno I saw hatred in his eyes before he left, I think he might be planning something" Ray added with a serious look.  
"Then again it could be parent paranoia, I know you have it Ray" Ray looked at his wife and smiled.  
"So do you."  
"I know."  
"I can't believe we have kids now, it only feels like yesterday when we were the Bladebreakers."  
"Good years" Ray noticed an old picture of them winning in Russia for the first time.  
"All those Championships, Russia, Japan, Australia, England, North America and our last Championships in where was it?"  
"Poland" Tyson said.  
"Oh yeah Poland, held the title 6 times."  
"What we should do is reform the Bladebreakers but with our kids."  
"Great idea" Max smiled.  
"Ling, how would you like to compete in the World Championships?" her eyes lit up like his did when he was younger.  
"Please father."  
"Makoto?"  
"I'd love to."  
"Its settled, we just need Kai..."  
"There's no way he'd let Gou be on it" Max looked disappointed.  
"What about Kenny? Doesn't he have a son or daughter?"  
"No he doesn't" Tyson replied.  
"Should we tell Kai and Kenny that Zeo knows we didn't tell him?" the blond man asked.  
"I think so but Kai has done one of his famous disappearing acts and completely vanished, no one knows where he is or how to contact him" Ray said playing with a of hair.  
"How about we go to the circus, it's in town?" Max changed the subject.  
The younger's heard this.  
"Please?" they said together.  
"Damn Ray, you taught her the eyes" Tyson laughed.  
"She did that herself...how about it?"  
"Okay, lets go!" Tyson stood up and the kids cheered.

Author notes

Beywriter: I bet your wondering if its indeed safe for them to go out? Probably not.

Ray: Big Thanks and hugs to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for there reviewing!  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to  
Tyson: Where Ray shows the scar around his thumb is a link to my story called "My Thumb"

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	4. Killer Clown

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**Killer clown**

Ages  
Tyson: 30  
Max: 30  
Ray: 33  
Mariah: 29  
Makoto: 16  
Ling: 14  
Zeo: 25 (built five years before season 2?)

They arrived at the Circus for the next showing.  
Little did they know they were being followed by a clown.  
Ray did notice the clown but only after they arrived, the clown stared at Ray, and he got a bad feeling but kept his concerns to himself, he didn't want to worry the children who were happy, Max was acting like them and he couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"Your good with kids" Ray smiled.  
"We were just kids so I know how to handle people basicly my age."  
"You're 30 Max" Tyson interrupted.  
"But I know how to have fun so that's what makes me good" Ling was now on his shoulders cheering and Makoto was jealous.  
"I want to go up!"  
"Here" Tyson picked up his son and put the boy on his shoulders.

* * *

"_There they go, I was lucky to use this disguise, when one of them goes to the bathroom, I'll get to them_" He thought watching the group from a safe distance.  
His attention now went to entertaining the crowd by juggling.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! WELCOME TO THE FIRE OF SPAIN!" a tall blond man yelled.  
"THE NEXT SHOW STARTS IN FIVE MINUTES, JULIA AND RAUL HOPE YOU ENJOY THE SHOW!"  
"Julia and Raul?" Tyson had surprise  
"F-Dynasty!" Mariah said.  
"We'd better get tickets" Ray suggested.

* * *

Five minutes later they were in there seats and the lights dimmed, the crowds roared, there was a voice in Spanish, English, Japanese and Chinese.  
"WELCOME MEN, WOMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS TO THE FIRE OF SPAIN FAMILY CIRCUS! PLEASE WELCOME TO THE FLOOR, RAUL AND JULIA FERNANDEZ!" Spot lights lit up both entrances, they did front flips right out to the centre wearing the street preforming costume they did when they were younger (but bigger versions).  
Both of them bowed and pulled out there beyblades and ribbons.  
They launched there beyblades and balanced them on the stick end of the ribbons.  
People cheered and they passed there beyblades between each other changing the distance twisting and turning like they were dancing gracefully.  
Their beyblades balanced on the ribbons they twirled before sending them high into the air and catching each others beyblades that were now flaming.  
The crowds went wild, it was the only show like this in the world.  
Both then got onto unicycles before launching their beyblades again at each other.  
Those beyblades were joined by two others that they launched and they balanced the other two with there other hands and passed them back and fro and cycling forwards and backwards.  
After two minutes of that they caught them and dismounted gracefully.  
They quickly activated wheels on there shoes and skated around the first row of audience, it was then they recognized the four familiar faces in the crowd.  
"Let's give em' a show!" Raul thought.  
They were wearing a radio device each.  
"Sis, Tyson, Max, Ray and Mariah are here"  
"Let's give them a show bro, let's do it!".  
Raul spun around and launched Torch Pegasus, Julia released Thunder Pegasus.  
They caught them and passed them to and fro whilst twisting turning and jumping like they were ice skating.  
Raul hit a ramp and rolled up and on to a trampoline, his beyblade was currently balanced on Julia's blade.  
She passed them over to Raul before she made the jump.  
Raul quickly climbed the ladder one handed after retracting the wheels.

* * *

Once he was the top he still had both beyblades and then passed the beyblades over to Julia on the other platform too and fro before they ordered there beyblades to burn again passing them between.  
They each got a trapeze and swung between them and passed there beyblades between them when they got to one side.  
The crowds cheered, both perched there beyblades on a stick.  
They jumped from the platforms, and flipped once before landing on a net.  
There beyblades followed and they caught them before the net slacked so they could get off.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THIS IS PART 1, PLEASE COME BACK AGAIN FOR PART 2 IN FIVE MINUTES!"  
The crowds started to cheer.  
"How many parts are there?" Tyson asked.  
"Four, this show's like an hour...okay I'm going to the bathroom" Ray stood up and the others let him past.

* * *

Zeo was waiting and watching.  
He did see a few people come out, quite a bit actually.  
Then the familiar neko came out and went into the bathroom.  
Zeo smiled, no one else had gone in there, it was too perfect.  
The man entered the bathroom and pretended to use a stall.  
He heard Ray finishing at the urinal and going to the sink, a few seconds later the hand dryer, the sound would mask his approach and so would a flushing toilet.  
He flushed it and pulled the wire out and left the stall, like he planned he took the neko completely by surprise.  
"AGK!" he felt the wire digging into his neck and arms restrained him, the person pushed him against the wall and dragged him into the stall.  
"H..HELP!" he managed to choke out but the man covered his mouth.  
"Ray, prepare to meet your maker" Ray knew that voice, he was loosing his feeling and his eyes dropped closed, everything went dark, he heard some struggling before everything went.

* * *

His eyes opened everything was fuzzy like there was frosted glass but it cleared up.  
There was a face in front of his smiling slightly.  
"Ray...thank god your alive" the voice sounded familiar, and so did the face.  
"Kai?" there was another figure behind him wearing glasses.  
"Kenny?"  
"Kenny said he heard something in here, we were passing by, we were watching the show with my son, I didn't expect seeing you here and being killed."  
"Where did Zeo go?" he asked weakly.  
"ZEO?!" Kenny spat shocked.  
"He knows?" Kai asked and Ray replied with a nod.  
"Where's the others?"  
"Others?" the Russian asked.  
"Ya know, Tyson, Max, Mariah my daughter and Tyson's son?" Ray realized then he was still in the toilets sat on one of them.

"Tyson has a son, I never imagined he'd get laid" Kai chuckled.  
"Come on, let's get them" Kai pulled Ray up and they left in search for his family and friends.

Author notes

Ray: You really thought I was dead didn't you?  
Beywriter: No I didn't want you dead, just out cold so Kai could take advantage of you sleeping.  
Ray: WHAT?  
Beywriter: Nothing, nothing remember please review.  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for reviewing!

Story- Beywriter

Editor- Lirin Sama


	5. Threat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**Threat **

Ray managed to get to their seats through the people there, he had missed part 2 and it was the break.  
"Tyson, Max, we need to talk, Mariah, can you look after the kids?" she nodded.  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
He noticed the red line around Ray's neck and so did Mariah and Max.  
"What happened?" she asked.  
"Zeo nearly killed me" with that Tyson and Max stood up and so did Mariah.  
"We need to go" she said to the children.  
"Auntie, can't we stay?" Makoto begged.  
"No" they groaned and left the arena without a fight.

* * *

When they got out they found Kai, Kenny and a boy that looked like Kai's son.  
"Kai!" Tyson said surprised.  
"Guys...Kai saved me"  
"What are you doing here?" the blond asked  
"It's good to see you guys again, I was here to see you and let my son meet the team I was on, I've told him about you and I'm trying to give Gou the childhood I never had thanks to Boris and my Grandfather, guys this is Gou."  
There was a boy about 10 years old stood in front of him.  
He had light blue hair, with the same colour eyes bodily build as his father, he looked like Kai did when he was ten but his attitude was half Kai and his mother's.  
"Whoa he looks like you!"the blue haired man said.  
"Yeah he's a mirror image!" Kai replied.  
"Hey, a boy" Ling said, Makoto and Ling approached Gou.  
"Hi, I'm Ling"  
"Hiya, nice to meet you I'm Makoto" Gou wasn't sure how to act.  
They held there hands out for him to shake.  
"Go on, we won't bite" Ling joked.  
"It's okay Gou" Kai said looking down at his unsure son.  
He quickly made his mind.  
"Hi, I'm Gou Hiwatari" He shook there hands, this was all new, no one had ever approached him like this before.  
Gou is wearing a bright blue shirt with black shorts and white shoes.  
"You wanna play?" she asked the boy, he slowly thought and nodded unsure.  
"Wait until we get home guys" Tyson called over his shoulder.  
They returned and the group walked home.  
"You're still living in the Dojo?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah I am."

* * *

When they got back the kids were outside and the adults were inside discussing Zeo's threat.  
"He nearly killed me, we have to call the police!" Ray pointed to the red line.  
"Does that not hurt?" Tyson asked.  
"No, he talked to me before I blacked out I clearly heard his voice, it's Zeo and he might come...he will come back and I'm worried he might come after Ling and Mariah."  
"Now I know I don't have a selfish husband" she hugged Ray gently and he returned it.  
"Kai, I owe you one, thank you for saving my life. If you weren't there I wouldn't be here now. And you saved my family I would have left Mariah and Ling"  
"I don't know what life would be like, we all owe you for saving my husband."  
"Your very lucky Kenny needed the bathroom or he would have killed you, you don't owe me anything."  
"Can we get back to the matter at hand, Zeo, he will come back to try to kill us."  
"Right, and I'm worried he may target my daughter and your sons, our families are at risk."  
"Should we call the police? It would help."  
"It's hard to make them believe anything Maxie, no we have to deal with Zeo ourselves."  
Gou came back in panicking.  
"A man like the one that got to Uncle Ray is taking Makoto and Ling away, I broke free."

* * *

They got out in time to see a car drive away.  
"No you don't Zeo! LET IT RIP!" Tyson pulled his beyblade out, Kai, Mariah and Ray copied, their beyblades ripped the last two tires but the car continued.  
"We gotta stop him!" Kenny drove past them.  
"GET IN!" Kenny started to drive after Zeo, they followed a trail of sparks.  
Soon they managed to catch up, they saw the kids in the back seat.  
"Kenny nudge him off the road" he tapped the car slightly and it went off the road and hit a lamp post.  
"STOP!" they stopped the car and looked out, a man was running.  
Ray got the children out and into the car.  
Mariah followed Zeo but he was too good and she lost him.

* * *

Again they were in the lounge, Ling was sitting on Ray's lap still scared and Makoto was still shaking and sat to the left of his father with Tyson's arm wrapped around him.  
"Okay, if he screws with our kids it's personal, I swear I'll break his neck."  
"Thank you Gou, you probably saved their lives" his father said making the small boy who was on the floor blushed.  
"Yeah, we have to be careful if Zeo's lurking about."  
"Okay, I agree but we might cross the line of being safe and paranoid" Ray said after sipping a cup of Japanese tea.

* * *

"Yeah we don't want to be paranoid, kids you can still play outside, but in the garden, also were closing the oak doors at the front, one of us will watch you in the garden just to be safe, is that okay?" he looked to the three children waiting for their approval.  
They didn't really like the idea but they didn't want to be kidnapped again.

* * *

Ray and Tyson closed the heavy wooden doors at the front and locked them, once those doors were closed the house was like a fort, and Tyson always called it "Fort Granger."  
"Fort Granger is sealed from the outside, let's hope he can't jump walls..."  
"Like Neko-Jins can" Mariah added.  
"Yeah but Zeo is a robot, a freak of nature, okay kids it should be safe-ish to play outside but I think one of us should stay on as lookout."  
"I will" Mariah said.  
"Thanks Mariah" Ray gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.  
"I will too, kids love me" the blond chirped.  
"Good, that's settled, we need a plan to deal with Zeo, we can't keep the front gates locked forever."  
"Kai's right, we have to make a plan" the pink haired girl said.  
"How can we deal with a psychopath robot killing machine?" Kenny finally spoke up.  
"I dunno, maybe get a gu..."  
"NO, we can't, I'm speaking about the safety of our children, we can't have a gun here."  
"Guess we have to use our beyblades as weapons" Tyson thought.  
"Well they do have blades so I guess if we aim them right we could bring him down" Tyson thought aloud.  
"One thing I'm curious is how did Zeo escape when you saved me. If I recall I was sat on his lap?"  
"I pulled his arms and freed the wire from around your neck, pulled you off, Zeo did take a swing at me with a kitchen knife but I managed to dodge it and quickly pull Zeo's arm and threw him out of the stall, he fell over a sink and ran, I didn't care about the person then, just you, I put you back on the toilet and did CPR, I would have put you on the floor but there are germs there, I did CPR until you came around, I did feel a very feint pulse so I knew you were barely hanging on" Ray listened intensely to Kai.  
"How did he escape you Mariah?"  
"I dunno, I tried to follow but the gap got to big and he made to many turns and I lost him, sorry."  
"Its okay."

In Zeo's Mansion.  
"I nearly had Ray and the kids today, but that damn Russian intervened twice, well the second was his son, wait...I have an idea, I'll move my target from Ray to Kai, once he's dead the others will be easily taken down" Zeo started sharping his knife.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well now you know who Zeo wants dead, will Zeo succeed?  
Ray: Find out in the next exciting chapter of "The Mask of Zeo"  
Tyson: Please review, we want to read what you think so far.  
Max: Thanks so much to my only reviewers: Lirin Sama and AmTheLion

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	6. Chris

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**Chris**

Zeo opened a display cabinet, to his luck it contained guns from World War 2 and they still worked.  
Zeo pulled out a revolver and loaded the chambers and a sinister smile came across his face.  
"_Today I put a bullet in Kai, maybe his son too...the others will be a bonus._"  
Zeo changed into a new outfit, he died his hair blond, put in contact lenses to make him have blue eyes.  
He even put on a fake tan to make his skin seem darker.  
He put on a bullet proof vest under a white shirt and blue jacket over it.  
Zeo also wore a pair of blue cargo pants, similar looking to Kai's.  
The shoes were white and had blue socks, he made his hair into a pony tail.  
Zeo also changed the way he talked and made it lower also fabricated a whole new personality, the knife and gun were hid out of sight pretty well.  
"_I'm ready_" he thought as he looked in the mirror.

* * *

"Uncle Ray?" Ray looked up from his book, it was the day after he was attacked.  
"Hi Makoto, what's up?"  
"Can I battle you?" Ray's eyes widened.  
"Come on...I want to fight you with Driger...please?" Tyson would kill him if he hurt Makoto, but he didn't want to disappoint the boy.  
"Sure" Ray said and put a bookmark in where he was up to.  
"You seen Ling?" he asked.  
"I asked her first, she wants to see this battle, she even told the others...here's Driger" he passed the White Tiger bitchip to Ray.  
"You got something to prove?"  
"Yeah...that I'm the best!"  
"You defiantly remind me of Tyson, he had that same spark" Ray ruffled the younger's hair and Makoto swatted away his hand.  
"Knock it off" he said.  
"I just don't want to hurt you...I'll try my best not to."  
"I'm tough enough to take it" Ray hadn't bladed with Driger since he gave it to Ling, he hoped they were still capable of working together.

* * *

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" Ling yelled, both launched their blades at the same time, they hit the dish and started to circle each other.  
"DRAGOON! ATTACK!"  
"Hold your ground Driger...dodge now!" Driger easily dodged Dragoon.  
"Damn...Dragoon, Phantom Hurricane!"  
"Driger...Tiger claw!" Their beyblades collided with more power than Ray could expect.  
"Whoa, DRIGER!" Driger barely kept spinning after that attack.  
"You were lucky, but now you've got no energy...DRAGOON!"  
"Oh, I have plenty of energy to spare, DRIGER!" again they were going at it, head first.  
"_Wow, Makoto is stronger than I thought._"  
"Keep up the attack Dragoon, finish him off! Destroy that kitty!"  
"Driger, you gonna take that pal?...ATTACK!" a more stronger attack from each made them collide with such force it damaged the dish.  
"Come on Driger, now's your chance...TIGER CLAW!"  
"STORM ATTACK!" Makoto responded.  
The tiger stood its ground and the battle ended.  
"A..tie?" Makoto said.  
"Pretty good battle Makoto, you're stronger than I thought, I'll have to make a mental note not to underestimate you again!"

* * *

Outside Tyson's house Zeo was stopped by the doors.  
"_Damn, they're better than I thought...okay...new plan_"Zeo returned a few minutes later with a bike and pretended to crash...this worked.  
Ray had leaped over the wall to see what happened.  
"You okay?" Ray didn't recognise him.  
"I...think so...Ah my leg."  
"Let's see...it looks bruised, I think we have something to help that in the house" Ray helped Zeo up.  
"Tyson, open the gates" one opened and Tyson peered around cautiously.  
"What happened?"  
"I fell off my bike, my leg is hurt" the man explained.  
"We have something, your bike okay?" they looked, the front wheel had been made to come off.  
"Guess that's why you fell...I can fix that...take him inside."  
"Tyson...why is the gate open?" Kai asked.  
Zeo looked at his target and itched to pull out the gun.  
"This guy had an accident."  
"What's your name?" Tyson asked the man staring at Kai.  
"It's Chris, I know who you guys are" Tyson closed the gate behind them and helped "Chris" into the lounge.  
"Tyson can I have a word?"  
"Sure Kai...I'll be right back" Ray had also gone to get a first aid box.  
"This guy doesn't feel right, I think we're in danger...I've got a bad feeling about him...something tells me he's Zeo, the way he looked at me with pure hatred".  
Tyson's mouth dropped.  
"Get the kids to safety, and then we'll evict our guest...I'll call the police when we know for sure" Ray appeared again from around a corner and Tyson whispered to him that Zeo could be in there.  
He had a silent fit of anger.  
"Go get the police if I yell a certain word or you hear crashing sounds or a gun sound, anything that sounds like there's fighting" Ray nodded.

* * *

Kai and Tyson entered, they saw "Chris" pretending his leg was hurting.  
"We know who you are Zeo...the jigs up" Kai started.  
"Zeo? Who's that?" Zeo played dumb.  
"Well now I'm asking you to get the hell out of here" Ray was outside the room with a phone hidden around the door.  
"I'm only getting out of here...WHEN KAI IS DEAD" he pulled out a gun and shot Kai twice hitting Kai below his heart and in his gut, Tyson jumped at Zeo, another bullet fired and went through the wall narrowly missing Ray who was now talking to the operator, he managed to tell then where they lived and to get an ambulance, he heard frantic struggles and hung up.  
He entered the room and Tyson had got the gun off Zeo and threw it, they were struggling to get it.  
"KILL HIM!" Tyson yelled seeing Ray.  
Ray picked the gun up and aimed at Zeo, his heart was pounding.  
"KILL HIM!"  
"I...can't" he dropped the gun out of fear and Zeo got it.  
"IN THE CORNER...NOW!" Kai was bleeding heavily, they looked at him.  
The others appeared, all of them.  
"IN THE CORNER...or TYSON GETS IT, hands on your heads" he pulled Tyson back and put the gun to his head.  
"Zeo...what the hell?" Max asked.  
"Why are you doing this?...please let me help Kai."  
"NO! Now I'm finally getting my revenge...you should have told me twenty years ago...first I think I'm going to kill your kids and then you!" he laughed insanely.  
"Say good bye...Gou"  
"NO!"  
"QUIET!" he pulled his attention from Tyson and took aim, the boy was shacking, eyes closed and a bullet fired.

Author notes

Beywriter: Is Gou alive? Did the bullet miss? Will Kai die?  
Ray: Find out next time!  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for the reviews that keep this story going!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	7. End of Kai?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**End of Kai?**

Before Zeo pulled the trigger Tyson pushed the gun up and the bullet hit the roof.  
Tyson thumped Zeo in the gut making him drop to the floor, Ray got up to help restrain Zeo.  
Tyson got the gun off Zeo and pointed it at him.  
"Max...take the gun, watch him."  
"Daddy" Gou cried at his father's side, the sound of sirens approached.  
Tyson got the first aid box and a bandage with tweezers, Tyson quickly pulled out the bullets and applied bandages.  
"Ray, put pressure on this one" Tyson snapped and Ray obeyed wordlessly.  
Tyson got pressure on the other one.  
"Gou..." Kai whispered, his face twisted in pain and he had lost a lot of blood already.  
"Daddy?" he asked  
"Gou, you know I love you with my heart, right?" Gou nodded sniffing.  
"Daddy don't go...please" Kai weakly smiled.  
"Kai...your staying with us, Mariah, can you please get the doors?" she nodded and left the room.  
Kai weakly reached out with his right hand, Gou met his father's right hand with his right, Kai squeezed it.  
"Do it Max...KILL ME"  
"Don't move."  
Zeo reached up and put the end of the gun in his mouth.  
"Your crazy" Max commented.  
"Like a fox" Zeo mumbled and went to squeeze Max's finger that was on the trigger.  
The police burst in and pulled Zeo away from the gun.  
"Is this Zeo?" the man asked and Max nodded, the officer looked around and heard Kai's screams of pain, the paramedics came in and went over to him.  
"Did Zeo shoot that man?"  
"Yeah, I did."  
"Come on, you're under arrest" They cuffed Zeo from behind his back.  
"Move back please" a medic ordered so Ray and Tyson stepped back.  
"Now then, who's handy work is this?"  
"Mine" Tyson responded.  
"It's very good."  
"I got the bullets out and we were trying to stop the bleeding" a man brought a stretcher in and laid it next to Kai.  
"Help us move him" he said.  
They took positions, left and right leg, left and right arm.  
"3, 2, 1, lift" they lifted Kai on to it and he groaned in pain and the stretcher was raised and Kai was wheeled out.  
"Anyone else hurt?" the man asked.  
"No, can I ride in the ambulance?" Tyson, Ray and Gou went in the ambulance, Mariah and Max stayed and said they'd try to clean up Kai's blood before it stained and watched the other kids, Kenny stayed as there was no room in the ambulance for him.

* * *

The trip to the hospital didn't last long, they were running down the roads with the sirens blaring, cars, trucks and other vehicles swerved out of the way to allow it to pass.  
They even went through red lights.  
"Kai, we'll be there soo..."  
"His heart stopped...get the defibrillator" she ordered  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
Gou started crying.  
"Please dad, please don't give up!"  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM  
"CLEAR"  
BADUM!  
"Its no go, I'm sorry...he's gone...let's wrap this up."  
"Please, try just two more times" Ray said pleading.  
"But, he's gone"she tried to reason.  
"Please, try, this is his son, he's too young to loose his father" Tyson begged.  
Gou was still holding his father's hand and crying.  
She looked at Kai...Gou...Kai...Gou, he was right, she had to try and resuscitate Kai.  
"Please don't let my father die" Gou said between sobs, her heart melted and she prepared the machine again.  
"Ok...CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR"  
BADUM  
The heart monitor started beeping again and Gou stopped crying and started to cheer loudly..  
"See, Dad's a fighter"  
"He sure is" Tyson smiled.  
"Welcome back Kai" Ray said, he was sure Kai could hear him.

* * *

Now they arrived at the hospital.  
The doors flew open and doctors moved the stretcher out.  
Ray, Gou and Tyson followed them.  
Kai was rushed into surgery to close the wounds and make sure the internal damage wasn't severe.  
The three waited in a waiting room.  
They waited and waited, Kai was in there for hours, something must have happened.  
It was about 8pm when Kai was wheeled out.  
Gou had fallen asleep on Ray, his head lying on Ray's lap.  
"He's really taken a liking to you" Ray nodded.  
The doors opened and Kai was wheeled out.  
"He's there" Tyson whispered.  
Ray gently lifted Gou off his lap and carried the sleeping boy to the ICU (Intensive Care Unit).  
A nurse set up some IV lines into Kai's arm, he had blood from a donor and now colour apart from white was on Kai's skin.  
Now it was a waiting game.  
Ray gently laid the boy in the chair beside the bed.  
Tyson and Ray sat in plastic chairs and waited for the Russian to wake up.

* * *

It was around 11pm, and only Ray kept vigil over the sleeping Russian, worry was clearly in his tired golden eyes.  
Tyson and Gou were sleeping, by some miracle they were allowed to stay past visiting hours.  
"Kai...wake up, we need you" Ray whispered, they were in a private room.  
Tyson started snoring and scared Ray slightly, he didn't expect a loud noise to meet his ears in his over tired state.

Ray left to go to the bathroom, he was silent and swift making sure not to disturb anyone.  
On his way back Ray looked around and a shiver went down his spine.

"Why are Hospitals always so freaky at night?"  
Ray quickly returned back to the room, all were still asleep and he sat back down on his chair and maintained his vigil, waiting for some signs of Kai stirring.  
A nurse came in every twenty minutes to check on Kai, all that could be heard from that dark room was the sounds of a heart monitor, snoring and gentle breathing, the beeps and the breathing brought hope.  
He fought off sleep for as long as he could, he yawned and started to feel like he couldn't last longer but Ray tried to stay awake, he had to if something went wrong, he couldn't have Kai die three feet away from him, he would never be able forgive himself.  
Ray soon dropped off.

Author notes

Beywriter: Will Kai be alive in the morning?  
Ray: Will my back hurt in the morning for sleeping on an uncomfortable plastic chair?  
Tyson: Thank you to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	8. I Zeo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**I Zeo**

Ray woke up the next morning, the others were still asleep and Kai was sleeping peacefully, the heart monitor beeped away.  
He got up and stretched.  
"Ah...stupid chair" his back was sore.

* * *

It looked like Kai was going to be okay now but he still had to wake up.  
The time was about 9am.  
A knocking sounded from the door and he looked over.  
"Mariah, Maxie!" he whispered, Ling and Makoto were there too.  
"Hi guys" Ray whispered.  
"How is he?" Max asked.  
Kenny appeared with a chair for himself.  
"Where's our chairs?" Mariah asked jokingly  
"Take this one."  
"No, it's fine" Ray laughed quietly.  
"Sleeping, Mariah you want the chair?" he stood up, she quietly thanked him but declined, Ling took it and Ray leaned on the windowsill.  
"Did Kai go in for surgery?" Mariah asked, her husband nodded.  
"Should we wake Dad?" Makoto asked, he was sat on the windowsill.  
"Don't you know by now that Tyson hates that?" Makoto nodded a twinkle of mischief in his eyes.  
"It's funny" he replied  
"It sure is" the blond chirped.

* * *

"LEMME OUT OF HERE!" Zeo yelled through the door of his prison cell.  
"You're not going anywhere, you were arrested for attempted murder on three accounts, you attacked Ray Kon, shot Kai Hiwatari twice and nearly killed his son, your not getting out of there until the court case" the guard stated.

* * *

Zeo banged his fist against the door hard.  
"You should be careful, you don't want to damage your artificial body" Yes the police know, the man was about 6 foot, he had bushy eyebrows with short neat cut sideburns and dark blue eyes with dark brown hair, he was the same officer that arrested Zeo and had to mace him but that didn't work, his name was officer Tamman.

* * *

"YOU GOTTA LET ME GO!" he kicked the door again and again.  
"Don't hurt yourself failing" the officer said before walking off.  
Zeo kept kicking the door again and again, the banging echoed down the hall.  
"Okay, I have an idea" he said, Zeo stepped back to the other end and took a run at full speed to the door and hit it with his shoulder.  
Zeo repeated this about 10 times, he had made an impression on the door, it looked like it would buckle.  
"If you do break down that door, you can be fined criminal damages and go to prison for five months."  
"SHUT IT" Zeo yelled.  
"Do not speak to a police officer in that tone of voice" the man said angrily.  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Zeo inquired.  
"Leave you in the dark."  
"Oh how original...turn off the lights...you're too scared to come and face me...Mr. police man...LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Zeo threw a chair against the door and it broke.  
"That's your last warning Zeo, break something else and you're in a lot of trouble" Zeo yelled and picked up the bed under his arm and tossed it at the door, it actually came off its hinges and fell back.  
"STOP OR I SHOOT!" he said and Zeo started approaching him slowly.  
"You have two chances...one...two...three, one chance left, get back...one...two...three...!" the police man fired two rounds, Zeo's body was pushed back where they impacted, his gut and his right arm but that did not stop Zeo as he wore a bullet proof vest but his weapons were confiscated.  
"I'm a robot, you won't stop me that easily" he kept walking and the officer fired three more rounds.  
The last one was aimed for Zeo's head, he fired at point blank range, Zeo fell to the floor.  
The officer inspected the body, there was a sparking bullet hole.  
"I'm gonna have to tell the others" he left the room without looking back.  
Zeo blinked and sat up, the hole started glowing.

* * *

"Look, I'll show you...he's right..." they got back to the room, it was empty.  
"The robot has gone" Tamman was with the Sargent, he has short dark blond hair with brown eyes, this officer's name is Daiwon.  
"No, I'm here" Zeo came from behind the door and snapped Daiwon's neck, Tamman fired at Zeo, randomly until he got against the wall and Zeo snapped his neck too.  
Zeo took the guards weapons and left the room, he is now armed and extremely more dangerous.  
He entered the passage out of the cell and let the other prisoners out.  
Zeo now explored the police station looking for more police to take his revenge on.  
He found 5.  
The mess was only discovered when a police women came in to start her shift.

* * *

It was now two hours after Zeo had escaped and the group only learned now that Zeo had escaped when the Hiro came in.  
Hiro was appointed head of the BBA after Mr Dickinson died seven years ago.  
"Tyson, everyone, I have bad news."  
"Hiro!" Tyson exclaimed.  
"Zeo...escaped"  
"What?" Ray exclaimed.  
"HOW?" Tyson yelled.  
"He pretended to be dead and when the officers came back he surprised them and snapped there necks, well thatss what CCTV said, I've arranged bodyguards here, I have to keep my family and friends safe, I'm sorry it was to late for Kai, how is he?"  
"He's not doing so well, his heart and lungs were damaged, he was shot in the lower left lung, there was a lot of internal bleeding, we hope it's all patched up" Tyson answered his brother.  
"Why does Zeo want Kai dead?" he asked  
"Not just Kai...look Hiro" Ray pointed to the thin red line around his neck.  
"He got to you too?"  
"Kai saved my life...I just wish I could have sa..."  
"Ray, don't say that...Gou..." Gou was looking at Ray, his eyes watering.  
"Gou, your father is strong, he's a fighter and he'll never EVER quit" Ray smiled at Gou.  
"We just have to wait and hope that everything will be okay...and just wait...it will"  
"Your right Uncle Ray, my father never gives up, once it was windy and I dropped my favourite bear, it blew away, daddy ran after it and eventually caught it" Gou closed his eyes remembering the day about three years ago

_Flashback  
_It was a very windy day, Kai had Gou on his shoulders and they were going to meet Tala at a restaurant, Gou suddenly dropped his bear and it blew away.  
Kai put his son down.  
"Stay" he said and ran after it, he burst into a great speed, running after the rolling bear.  
Kai ran after it, dodging traffic and people.  
"STOP THAT BEAR" he shouted but he couldn't get it but the wind loosened up a little and Kai caught it and started walking back to Gou.  
"Gou Hiwatari...what are you doing here by yourself, won't your dad be angry at you running away?" he looked behind him.  
"Brian!"  
"That's Uncle Brian to you kid" Brian smiled and knelled down.  
"Why are you here?"  
"I dropped my favourite bear and daddy ran after it."  
"Well...let's wait here for your daddy then" Brian smiled.  
"He's supposed to be meeting Uncle Tala at a restaurant and I haven't seen him in ages and I asked to come along."  
"BRIAN!" Kai yelled and Brian stood up  
"Hi Kai, how are you?"  
"I'm okay, little out of breath, here you go Gou. Now don't drop it again" Kai handed Gou the bear.  
"Brian, why not come along?" Kai asked and Brian nodded.  
_End Flashback_

Author notes

Beywriter: Your probably annoyed that Kai hasn't woke up yet, I dunno myself when he will...maybe never!  
Tyson: Please review, please, please please, I'm begging you!  
Max: why are you kneeling in your food?  
Tyson: Damn... thanks to our only reviewers who do spend time to give an opinion...they review...why wont you?  
Ray: Hugs from me to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for reviewing


	9. Division

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**Division**

It was now three days since Kai was shot, yet he was still to awake.  
Gou rarely left his father's side.  
He just sat there, eyes on his father's and never said a word, just sat there and waited, he held his father's hand as a sign that he was here and would never leave.  
Like Hiro promised there were two guards at the door, also Kai had been moved from the ICU (Intensive care unit) into a private room in a ward.  
With Gou there was Tyson, he switched watch with Max, Kenny, Ray and Mariah, every four hours.  
It was about 8am, Gou was asleep and Tyson was bored stiff reading a magazine he found about modern beyblading.

* * *

Tyson was disturbed from reading when there was some commotion outside.  
"Huh?" he walked towards the door and was greeted with a brunette woman who was trying to get in.  
"Let me in!"  
"Hilary!" Tyson smiled.  
"Do you want me to let her through?"  
"I can't believe you don't remember Hilary, Johnny"  
"Wait, were you the annoying one? No there was two...yeah you were one of them" Hilary glared like Kai to the Scottish man.  
Robert chuckled a little at Johnny's response.  
"Its okay Hilary, you can go through"  
"Don't let it happen again" she said over her shoulder, he held his hands up in a sorry gesture.  
Tyson could have sworn he saw Kai's eye twitch at the sound of the woman's voice.

* * *

"Hello Kai, it's been along time, I heard what happened, I honestly hope you feel better and get well soon" she sat down in the orange plastic chair and noticed the small chibi.  
"Tyson" she whispered  
"Yeah?" he replied to his wife.  
"Who's that?" she asked  
"That's Gou Hiwatari...Kai's son" Tyson explained and Hilary understood.  
"Who's his mother?"  
"That's a question we've all been asking, so, how was Europe?"  
"Amazing, I've got loads to tell."  
Hilary had gone to Europe to do charity work as she's heavily evolved in it and had travelled it completely.  
"How much did you raise? For what was it again?" Hilary sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Protection of Wild Animals and we raised over 16000 Euros!" she said happily.  
"Wow, that's amazing" your very good at raising money.  
"It's from all over Europe, every country gave a bit, it's amazing"

* * *

"What countries will it be spent on?"  
"Any, so what exactly happened...tell me."  
Tyson sat down in the opposite chair and began to tell the tale.  
"Ray said he heard something outside of the wall, now we had sealed the gates when we got back after Ray was nearly choked to death.  
Ray leaped the wall and said it was a guy who had a bike accident, stupidly enough well Zeo had changed his appearance so it was hard to tell" She nodded to every word that was being said and listened, Gou heard it and the horrible event was playing through his mind as he slept.

* * *

"We invite this guy that Zeo calls himself Chris and Ray gets the first aid box for me, Kai warns us and we listen, we confront Zeo and ask him to leave and...and"  
"He shot Kai?" Tyson nodded.  
"Twice"  
"Damn, it's lucky he survived."  
"The others heard this, Ray phone the police and got an ambulance, I got the gun off Zeo but we struggled, Ray got the gun and froze, he dropped the gun, Zeo got it and everyone came in and Zeo ordered us into a corner, he put the gun to my head so everyone would listen, later he aimed the gun at Gou and that's where I attacked, me and Max restrained him, Max pointed the gun at Zeo as me and Ray tried to save Kai."  
"Thats horrible, exactly why is he attacking you?"  
"Zaggart died and revealed he isn't human, he came to us and we revealed we already knew, had no idea he'd go psycho on us, I can't believe Ray hesitated, if he didn't this whole thing would be over, WHY RAY!"  
"Tyson, sssshhhhhh."  
"I'm just still angry at him freezing."  
"Tyson, you know yourself Ray isn't a cold blooded killer, its not his nature to hurt people, or even kill people, especially if they're unarmed, I'd never imagine Ray kill someone in cold blood."  
"But his family was in danger."  
"Still, it's not in Ray's nature, yeah well maybe even if his family he might but he isn't someone I'd imagine pointing a gun at someone, so yeah he'd freeze, just don't say your mad at him, you could upset him...Ray wouldn't hurt a fly."  
"I'll try Hil" he hugged his wife.  
"Who are you?" Gou was awake.  
"Hi, I'm Hilary, Makoto's mother."  
"Hello, when will dad wake up?" he asked.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know" she replied.  
Gou started to cry out loud, worry was clear.  
"I'm so scared, I don't want him to die."  
"Come here" Gou came into Hilary's arms and she hugged the crying boy.  
"I think he'll be awake soon, don't worry."

* * *

A Few minutes later, Tyson was still steaming about Ray when he came in with Ling.  
"Hi Tyson, here to relieve you" he noticed something was wrong and then saw Hilary.  
"Hi, Hilary, long time no see...how was Europe?" he asked smiling.  
"It was great, thanks."  
"How is Kai doing?" Tyson didn't respond.  
"Tyson?" Ray approached the man.  
"It's best not to" Hilary warned the neko.  
"What's up?"  
"Ray" he mumbled.  
"Huh?" Ray knelt in front of Tyson, his head was lowered and it raised, he looked angry.  
"Ray, damn you why didn't you SHOOT HIM? WHY RAY?"  
"Tyson? Yo..."  
"You could have killed Zeo, now he's killed seven people...the blood of those people are on your hands Ray...WHY?" Ray had a hurt look on his face.  
"TYSON" Hilary said.  
"What did I say? Ray doesn't need the guilt" Ray looked angry.

* * *

"No, he has to know, why Ray, you should have killed him...this mess would be O..." Ray had slapped Tyson around the face, a tear left his eye and he stood up.  
"You should have listened...come on Ling, were leaving."  
"By Gou" she smiled and walked with her father to leave.  
"Good bye Hilary" he said.  
"Welcome back" he said before vanishing.  
"Tyson, what the hell are you doing? He's your friend, you have been for twenty two years, you helped each other through hard times, the time he had cancer, the time you broke your leg, when you two helped each other out with looking after Ling and Makoto...all those hours of babysitting Ling and Makoto together you two did."  
"Well, he's not a friend of mine."

* * *

Ray returned to Tyson's house, he got out of the car with Ling.  
He hadn't said a word since the hospital room, Ling looked a little scared at her father, he had an angry face, he felt that Ling was scared as he felt her looking at him, he looked down at her and smiled.  
"It's not you I'm angry at...it's your Uncle Tyson, okay? Now can you go and say your goodbyes, we're going home"  
"Home...as in China?" Ray nodded and they entered the house.  
"Hey Tys...Ray? What's up?"  
"Where's Mariah?"  
"Here Ray" she kissed him quickly.  
"Mariah, I've had it with Tyson, he totally flipped...I'm leaving and going home...you don't have to come neither does Ling but I'm going home."  
"Ray, we have to stay together, Zeo is free, safety in numbers...please don't go."  
"I think it would be better if we all left, it's too dangerous and I don't want my family in peril for something I did twenty years ago, Ling go pack."  
"I want to stay" Ling said and pouted at her dad.  
"Believe me Ling, I do want to stay but it could be safer if we leave."  
"I guess your right, you know what's best...explaining it like that...I understand" Mariah thought aloud.  
"You don't want me and Ling hurt, I have to agree, I don't want you hurt either" she mulled things over and finally decided.  
"I'm sorry everyone but my husband is right, let's go pack" she grabbed Ray's arm and pulled him into their bedroom.  
"I'm going to relieve Tyson and tell him Ray's going back to China" Max got a jacket.

* * *

"Ray, if you're gone by the time I get back, which is likely, I just wanted to say goodbye and it's been real nice to see you again and you have a great and loving family...good luck to you both" Ray looked at Max with sorrow in his eyes.  
"Thanks Max, you're a great friend"  
"You know what Tyson's like, please can't you stay?"  
"Sorry, family first" Rei answered.  
"Well, good bye" Max hugged Ray and his wife.  
Ling came in with a suitcase, Max knelled down to her height.  
"Goodbye Ling, nice meeting you."  
"Bye Uncle Max" she hugged him.  
"I better go, say hi to the others" Max left the Kon family and went to have stern words with the Dragon.

Author notes

Beywriter: Oh dear, Tyson you've done it, the link to when Ray had cancer was a link from my story "Last days on Earth"  
Tyson: Ray I'm sorry, please don't go.  
Ray: you crossed the line.  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to and we'd love to know your opinion, these people review...why wont you?  
Tala: Thanks to Lirin Sama for reviewing.

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	10. Kon the Coward

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Kon the "Coward"**

Ray took his last look at the old house that contained so many memories before sitting in the taxi's front seat with Ling behind him and Mariah on the other side.  
"Narita please" Ray said and the man nodded and they drove away.  
"Will we ever come back, I already miss Makoto" Ray's heart sunk, he couldn't divide his daughter from her friends.  
"We will be back, someday" he smiled at his daughter who was now playing at her hair which was now tied into a pony tail, it was like Ray's but considerably shorter than his at her age.

* * *

Ray did feel bad for leaving his friends but he had to, he had to leave to protect his family, get them out of the line of fire so to speak.  
The cloudy sky began to rain on the car, a flash of lightning and a roar of thunder clapped overhead, Ling jumped.  
"I don't like storms" she said.  
"It's okay Ling" Mariah smiled at her, Ling smiled back and put on a brave face.

* * *

Ray knew he was now tempting fate by bringing his family out, now he was a little paranoid and on edge, he was constantly looking through the windows, his vision obscured slightly through the rain droplets that hit the window.He was scared Zeo would appear out of nowhere and attack them.  
Tyson's words rung through his head.  
"_You could have killed Zeo, now he's killed seven people...the blood of those people are on your hands Ray...WHY?_"  
"_No, he has to know, why Ray, you should have killed him...this mess would be O..._"  
"Ray...your a coward" Ray snapped out of his thoughts, Tyson never said that!

* * *

Max opened the door to the room, Tyson had calmed down and Hilary was no longer there, she left a few minutes after Ray stormed out.  
"Tyson...what's your problem?"  
"Uncle..." Gou shook his head as though to say shut up.  
"Zeo...Ray...Kai..."  
"I don't know what you said to Ray but he's gone, he's gone to the airport and he'll probably never return."  
"So, he's gone again, listen Max, Ray...Ray is a coward...Ray, you hear me...I said Ray...your a coward...running away with your ponytail between your legs."  
"He isn't a coward and you know it...he's getting his family to safety, Mariah and Ling mean a lot to him, if they got hurt or killed for his actions...well his inactions...he'd probably never forgive himself, just watch when he's sure Mariah and Ling are safe he'll come back."  
"No, he won't, he won't come back...so much for being friends."  
"You're a jerk you know that!" Tyson growled.  
"Uncle calm down" Max had to change the subject.  
"How is Kai?" he glanced his look over to the sleeping Russian, heart monitors bleeping around, the IV lines had been long since removed, colour has also returned to his face and body, his vitals were normal and he was just sleeping.  
"When will he wake up?" Max asked walking to Kai, he looked frail and skinny, something he'd never imagine Kai looking.  
"Knowing Kai he'll wake up when he damn well wants too" Tyson replied.

* * *

Meanwhile in Russia:  
The phone rang, Tala was in the shower.  
"Always when I'm in the frickin' shower" he shut it off and wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom.  
"Hi" he said.  
"Kenny, what a surprise, what can I do?" Kenny explained to Tala about Zeo and Kai being shot by Zeo.  
"Your kidding? I'll call the guys and we'll be right there...no we will, please excuse me...goodbye" he hung up the phone.

* * *

The news then sunk in, Kai was still in danger, he was quite weak right now and he could still die, apparently his heart does stop from time to time, they're scared each time could be the last.  
"My gods" he said and picked up the phone to phone Brian.  
"Brian, hi...listen I have bad news...apparently some guy Kai knows called Zeo just found out he was a robot and he learned the Bladebreakers were keeping that secret from him and well now Kai has been shot and is in a coma...I'm going to visit him."  
"They better not be dragging us into there mess" Brian replied.  
"No, I'm going to visit Kai...you coming?"  
"Hell yeah."  
"Can you phone the others and meet me here in say twenty minutes?"  
"Okay...bye"  
"Bye Brian" they hung up.  
"Looks like I can't finish my shower" he returned to the bathroom and started to dry himself.

* * *

Brian called and said that Spencer and Ian were coming, they too wanted to see Kai.  
Tala got on the website of the country's main airline and booked four seats to Tokyo, he was in luck that there was a flight in 3 hours with seats for all of them.

* * *

Brian, Ian and Spencer arrived at the arranged time just after Tala had booked the flight.  
"Guys, I just arranged a flight to Japan, lucky enough it's three hours away."  
"Are you sure there not trying to bring us into their problems?" Brian asked, he didn't like the idea of being attacked by a killer robot.  
"No, we're not, like I said I'm going to see Kai...you guys still in?" he looked to his friends awaiting an answer, after a moment they all agreed.  
"What if we come across this monster?" the blond asked.  
"What if he attacks US?" Ian added.  
"If we come across that robot, I'm don't think any of us will know him or it will know us if we meet each other, if that robot comes after us, we attack, we fight back."  
"What if we get put in the hospital?" Brian asked.  
"Well...that's just a risk we have to take, we have to protect Gou too...according to Kenny this Zeo tried to kill him, but Tyson stopped it."  
"Should we take him back to Russia?"  
"No Ian, Gou will want to stay at his father's side, we can't separate him from Kai" Brian explained and Ian nodded, thinking it's a reasonable answer.

* * *

The storm raged above Tokyo.  
Ray was disappointed, all flights out of both the major airports at Tokyo are cancelled until the storm lifts.  
Ling was frightened of the storm, she was tightly hugging her mother.  
"When can we leave?" Mariah asked her husband. They were booked on the next flight out and were in the departures hall.  
"Not until the storm lifts" Ray sighed, they were sat well away from the windows as Ling yelped when the thunder roared.

* * *

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this"she mumbled.  
"When I was your age, I too was scared."  
"How come your not any more?" she asked.  
"I'm not sure, I just got used to them, you will eventually."  
"How long? Eep!"  
"I don't know, but remember you're a Kon and you're brave!" she smiled at her mother and Father.

* * *

Max was now alone in the hospital with Gou.  
Kai was still in this odd coma, he was now weak and it probably would be a while before he wakes but Max sat there with hopes high.  
"BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!"  
"NO!" Max hit the panic button and a doctor came in and used the defibrillator, Gou moved over and hugged Max fearing the worse.  
"CLEAR"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR"  
BADUM  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM!  
"CLEAR!"  
BADUM  
Kai's heart beated again but there was a flash of lightning and the power died.  
"Well we can't do that again until the backup power comes on" the doctor said.  
"Keep feeling his pulse and if anything happens call me."  
Max now shifted closer, his hand around Kai's wrist feeling for a pulse.  
Things were now worse for Kai, but CPR still existed and Max knew that as Tyson taught him some medical techniques a while ago.  
"Please Kai, wake up" Max begged.  
"Bad news" the doctor came in.  
"What?"  
"The backup generator won't be on for some time, there was something wrong with it, it's not working at full power, only a quarter of the building got power back."  
"How long?"  
"Ten minutes at the most."  
"Does dad need power to live?" Gou asked.  
"No, just power to power the machines that tell us how Kai is doing."  
"Is there a chance he'll still die?"  
"I don't know, I don't think so" Max lied, he didn't want Gou upset.  
"We have to wait, Kai will be awake soon."

Meanwhile in Russia, the plane took off into the clear sky, the four Russians on it. It was an 8 hour flight ahead of them, it would be less than 24 hours before they saw Kai again, it didn't feel that long since they had seen him, it was about 3 weeks.

Author notes

Beywriter: Your hating me because Kai is still in that coma?  
Ray: Or because I'm stuck in Japan or leaving Tyson to save my family?  
Max: Or maybe there's no power? Well let's just hope Kai wakes up soon.  
Tyson: Please review thanks to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion, it's a crime not to, we just want to know your thoughts about the fic...is that a crime?  
Tala: They reviewed...why wont you?


	11. The Plan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Plan**

Zeo was back in his mansion, it was the night after Ray and Tyson fell out.  
He thought Kai was dead.  
"Now that Kai is dead, I can get to the others easily, Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny, be prepared to feel my blade" he laughed and placed it on his night stand.  
His plan was to go to the house, crash a random car through the gates at night when they were sleeping and take them by surprise and kill them.  
It couldn't fail, it was too simple and hard to find fault.  
Zeo went to sleep, he'd be getting up in 2 hours little did he know that since Kai was in the hospital and it was now Kenny's turn and Hilary was with her parents, so the only people there were Tyson, Max and Makoto.

* * *

Ray sat down in his old favourite chair and sighed, he taken his hair out of its bindings allowing it to flow like a river down his toned body, his shoes sat by the door and his bare feet were crossed at the bottom of his chair also his headband lied on a table next to the chair.  
He looked around the room, his eye caught the window and the cloudless sky.  
The raven haired man walked towards the window and looked out, there was no glass and the light breeze played with his free hair, this was a place he felt safe, there was no way Zeo could find them here it was impossible.  
Mariah came into the room.  
"Ling's asleep" she said, Ray took of his shirt in preparation for bed, it was late, he leaned on the windowsill, Ray could see the outlines of the mountains, the breeze blew over his smooth silk skin, it felt soothing slightly and Mariah came up behind him.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?"  
"Yeah, it's our little place of paradise, safe, secluded...yep I think we'll be safe here" Ray replied.  
Mariah wrapped her arms around Ray.  
"Our little place of paradise" Mariah whispered.  
Ray wrapped his hands around his wife.  
"It's the perfect romantic moment" he whispered.

* * *

"Kiss me" Ray smiled into the kiss and Mariah kissed back, their eyes closed, hands wandering over there bodies and tongues were entwined.  
Ray broke the kiss and they hugged.  
Mariah yawned.  
"Come on, lets hit the sack" Ray smiled.  
Mariah took off her usual day clothes and replaced them with just a T-Shirt that went down to her thighs and Ray removed his black trousers jut keeping his boxers.  
They laid down and Ray wrapped an arm around Mariah and pulled her back into his chest.  
Ray kissed her on the back of her head and they both snuggled down in that position and fell asleep.  
The perfect end to a not so perfect day.

* * *

Zeo woke up and got ready.  
He wore a black shirt, a black pair of pants, a black mask, his hair was died black.  
He looked at his reflection, Zeo now resembled something that looked like a ninja.  
"Tonight...is the night of my revenge, tonight I will spill the blood of my foes, tonight I will finally feel the great feeling of vengeance" he put his knife in its hold.  
"It is a good day to die" he smiled.

* * *

Kenny was on his vigil of Kai, Gou was asleep in his chair, the nurses had brought in a second comfy chair for them to sit in, it was better than the plastic chair.  
Gou only left his father's side to go home, take showers and to eat.  
Kenny took one look at his friend before he too fell asleep, unaware at what was to happen at Tyson's home.

* * *

It was about 11pm, Makoto was asleep in his room, Max and Tyson were having a couple of beers before bed, they were watching random stuff on TV that they found, and by a couple of beers I mean at least four each so they were actually a little bit "under" at that moment in time.  
"I'm gonna sleep" Max said looking at his friend.  
"Okay Max, good night" he replied and turned the TV down, he expected Max to get of the sofa but to Tyson's surprise, Max yawned and actually snuggled up to Tyson before falling asleep, the blue haired man just blushed at what his blond friend did, Max did look funny for some reason.  
"Okay Maxie, your sleeping on the couch tonight" he whispered.  
Tyson suddenly noticed the sound of a revving engine and a crashing noise followed quickly by a larger crashing noise, it sounded like a small explosion and this woke Max up.  
"What the hell?" he asked and yawned.  
"I dunno, get Makoto and get away whilst I investigate" Max nodded and Tyson shut the TV off.

* * *

Tyson headed towards where the noise started and ended.  
The path took him to the dojo where he froze.  
A car was crashed through the wall and it was empty.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi" he heard before a wire was pulled around his neck.  
"AAAH!".  
Tyson was on the floor, he felt the wire burn into his neck, Tyson gasped for air.  
He imagined this is what Ray went through, he remembered how hard he was to Ray.  
"_I'm sorry Ray, forgive me..._" suddenly Zeo yelled, Max had appeared and kicked him hard in the head, he pulled Tyson free and he gasped for air.  
"ZEO!" Max yelled and turned on the lights.  
Zeo pulled out a knife and went at Max.  
"Ma..." he looked at Tyson and he threw Max a kendo sword.  
"That won't help you."  
"_Die you sick sonofabitch_" he thought and Max swung the stick at Zeo, the force pushed Zeo away and onto the floor.  
Zeo lay there motionless.  
"What happened?" Makoto came in and saw Tyson lying there.  
"Dad!"  
"Makoto...run...run whilst you still can!"  
"But"  
"Run...I'll be fine" Zeo stood up.  
"GO!" Makoto ran out of the room and didn't look back, he heard struggling and some fires of a gun.  
Tears fell from his eyes as he left his family's house.

* * *

Hilary was disturbed by frantic knocking on the door.  
"Who would knock on the door so late?" she said to herself, she looked out the window and was horrified to see Makoto looking up to her window.  
She ran down the stairs to open the door and let the crying boy in.  
"Makoto, wha..."  
"ZEO" he yelled.  
"What about him?" she asked  
"He drove a car into the dojo, daddy told me to run, I heard gun shots and struggling...we have to call the police" he said.  
"Yeah, we need to go over there."  
"I don't want my dad in a coma like Uncle Kai"  
"He won't and Kai will be awake soon."

* * *

Hilary phoned the police and they left to return to Tyson's house.  
She froze when she saw the devastation, the two front gates were smashed in and some of the left gate house had been clipped.  
The front of the dojo was smashed into pieces and the offending car was still there, an uneasy calm had fallen over the house.  
"Dad!" he called out.  
"Tyson, Max?" Hilary yelled.  
They came into the dojo, there was a lot blood and signs of a struggling as in dents in the wall.  
A snapped kendo sword had blood on its handle laid on the floor.  
In a corner was a gun.  
"Don't touch anything okay?" Makoto nodded.

* * *

Suddenly they noticed a mask lying on the floor face up.  
"Zeo" Hilary whispered  
"What?"  
"Look down there!"  
"The mask of Zeo!" Makoto stared.  
They looked over the house, the sliding door was broken, it looked like someone had been thrown through it.  
The house was empty.  
In the kitchen the sink was full of water and at the bottom was Dragoon and Draciel.  
"What do you suppose that means?" he asked.  
"I don't know...wait" she ran back out, both there cars were gone, well one that was Max's was at the hospital but Tyson's was gone.  
"Something is wrong, I can feel it" she said, the sounds of sirens alerted them to the police.  
Max woke up, he then noticed there was tape around his wrists and separate tape around his ankles also tape around his mouth.  
Pain went through his body and he groaned, Zeo looked back and smiled before looking to where he was driving.  
"Welcome back Max, just in time to drown!" he looked out the window and saw they were driving by water.  
"_Crap...gotta wake up Ty_" Just then he noticed the seatbelt was on.  
He started banging his head against Tyson, five times before he woke up and screamed.  
"Hit, uck, what the ucking ell?" his voice was muffled due to the tape.  
Max used his head and pointed out the window.  
"Astard" he said.

* * *

"Okay, this thing is going to roll down a pier, I'm gonna leap out and the car is going to roll down the pier and off the end, farewell goodbye!" he got out.  
Max instantly tried to unbuckle himself and succeeded.  
"Out" he managed to say, Tyson got his and they tried at the doors.  
But they ran out of pier.

Author notes

Beywriter: Ouch, cliffhanger.  
Tyson: We are all...gonna die.  
Ray: Please review, we only want to know your thoughts...please share them, we accept flames but don't get too mean.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for reviewing, they reviewed...why are you not going to?  
Beywriter: BIRTHDAY UPDATE, TODAY well the 21st of july is my birthday.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	12. Friends and foes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Friends and Foes**

The car rolled of the end of the pier and the car hit the water, water poured in the open car door.  
Both pulled at the tape around their wrists but it didn't come undone.  
They took their last breaths as the water flooded the car.  
Max noticed the door was still open, he gestured towards the door and they managed to get out of it and kicked off the roof of the car with enough force to surface.  
They thrashed their arms around in the water trying to ask for help.  
Tyson reached out to the tape over Max's mouth and managed to pull it a little free.  
Max tried opening his mouth and they worked together to get the tape off his mouth and also had a hard time trying to keep up afloat.  
"HELP!" Max yelled and they worked on getting Tyson's mouth free.  
When it was off they both yelled for help.  
"Max, look...ladder we can hold on" they struggled to swim over to the ladder, it took a bit of time but they got on and supported themselves on a wrung.  
"Help!" there was gunfire, a bullet nearly hit them, there was four shots and they fell silent, hoping that Zeo thought he killed them.  
"Great, Kai, Max and Tyson are dead, now to get Ray and Kenny...this is easier than I thought" he walked off and they were silent for about ten minutes.  
"I'm gonna try to climb, I'm frozen" Max whispered.  
He tried to climb up but didn't get far.  
"I'm going to chew through this tape" They both started to chew at the tape around there wrists.  
"MAX, TYSON!" they heard voices.  
"Wait, is that...Hilary?" Max asked  
"HILARY?"  
"Tyson, I hear you...where are you?"  
"UNDER A PIER!" he said and Hilary's face appeared.  
"Do you have a knife or something?"  
"No."  
"He taped our wrists and ankles together."  
"Wait, I have an idea...Tyson do you mind loosing your shoes and pants?"  
"No."  
"You have a belt?"  
"Not with these."  
"Pull them dow..."  
"Max, the tape is around our ankles...the skin?"  
"Oh well."  
Makoto leaped in and started to pull at the tape around his father's wrist.

* * *

They pulled at the tape.  
"I can't get it free."  
"Just wait here, mum, in the car, get something" she nodded and vanished.  
She appeared about two minutes later with a Swiss army knife and Makoto collected it.  
He started to cut at the tape, a minute later Tyson was free and then turned his attention to Max, when their hands were free he dived below the water and cut at the tape there, returning to the top a few times for air.

* * *

When they were free they climbed out of the cold water and into Hilary's car.  
They were taken to the hospital and bandaged up.

* * *

When they got back to Tyson's, they were so happy to be back.  
"How did you know that we were there?"  
"Your Beyblades were underwater in the sink."  
"So you thought we were going to be drowned at the docks?"  
"Yeah, I know it sounds odd but Makoto thought that."  
They noticed the police cars outside.  
"What's with the cops?" Max asked.  
"We called the police, we left them here to come rescue you, we asked the police to help look but they said they had to stay here.  
"Excuse me, are you the owner?"  
"Yeah, this is my house."  
"We need to ask you some questions...we investigated the house with the forensics, please follow" Kenny was there.  
Kai was being watched over by Hiro and Gou.  
The policeman led them into Tyson's kitchen.

* * *

"Now, can you tell me what happened this evening?" he pressed a recorder.  
"We were watching a couple of movies, Makoto was sleeping, Max had just fallen asleep and I heard the revving and a crash, I asked Max to get Makoto and I investigated the noise, as you saw Zeo drove a car into my house.  
Zeo then attacked me and Max, I got Makoto to run and he ran to his grandparents house where my wife is visiting them.  
We fought Zeo for about ten minutes, he snapped a Kendo sword and knifed both of us, he also shot us in the limbs, barely missing us.  
He knocked us out by whacking us with the gun" Max said the next bit.  
"He taped us up and drove Tyson's car over pier 14, we were only just lucky to escape."  
"I'm going to ask you some questions now, please try to answer as best as possible."  
"Can you tell me the reason Zeo has attacked your group?"  
"He found out recently he was a robot when his father died, we revealed we knew and now he's getting revenge on us."  
"I see, we have already tried to catch him but seven people were killed, we'd rather catch him and throw him straight in a maximum facility prison but unfortunately that is not possible."  
"Why not?"  
"The law says it has to go to court."  
"But he's a robot, the last time I checked they don't have rights."  
"He has rights as a living thing."  
"It's not living, it's a thing" Tyson slammed his fist on the table and the police man looked angry.  
"Mr. Granger control yourself or you will spend a night in the cell."  
"I'm sorry, he's nearly killed us a few times, he landed Kai in the hospital in a coma with a very weak heart."  
"It must be hard, I don't understand but we will catch that robot and bring IT to justice, and you're correct...robots do not have rights."  
"Wait...you look familiar, like I've seen you somewhere before" Tyson realized the policeman looked familiar.  
"You finally realized it Tyson?"  
"Carlos!"  
"That's Sargent Weren to you."  
"How did you get involved in law?"  
"It happened about five years ago, the shop I was in got robbed, I took down the robber and I got this rush, this adrenaline rush...I liked it and that's when I realized why not be a policeman and repay my childhood as being a...a...Bladeshark."  
"So it's true" Tyson sat back with a smirk.  
"People DO change" Carlos laughed.  
"Don't worry, we'll get that robot if it's the last thing I do."  
"Thanks" Tyson smiled.  
"I just want to apologise for the hard time I gave everyone."  
"It was along time ago, I'm sure they would have forgotten now."  
"Let's get back to business, described Zeo."  
"He's about my height, long braided green hair, these freaky green eyes and he easily gets angry but he changes his appearance, today his hair was died black."  
"I'll get that to the artist as soon as possible."

* * *

Ray woke up, it was still dark.  
Something felt wrong, really really wrong.  
Ray managed to get out of the vice grip his wife had him in, she was strong.  
He put some pants on and went outside and sat on a rock watching the moon start to sink below the horizon, it was a little darker now but the stars were still bright.  
He didn't know but Mariah had been woken up.  
She looked out of the window and saw him looking towards the horizon.  
"Ray?" he turned to look at his wife.  
"What's up?"  
"I'm not sure for some reason I've got a bad feeling, I think it's something to do with Tyson and Max."  
"You're feeling bad for leaving them?"  
"Possibly, look I have to go back, I'll talk to Lee tomorrow and figure it out."  
"Can you come in, you must be cold."  
"I'm not thanks, I can't sleep" Mariah joined her husband outside and they watched the sunrise together.

* * *

"I've really messed things up for you Kai, please wakeup" Tyson looked down at his motionless friend.  
Gou was happy to be back with his father so he could watch over him.  
"Ray's gone, the house is smashed, Zeo keeps coming back, we need you" He waited for Kai's response but as usual nothing came.  
Gou kept up his vigil everyday, he would not leave his father's side.

* * *

About the same time Tyson was with Kai, in the Chinese village Ray bumped into Lee.  
"Ray, how are you?"  
"Fine thanks, listen Lee I need a huge favour."  
"What?"  
"Were having some problems at Tokyo, I need you to look after Mariah and Ling."  
"Problems?"  
"One of our old friends, called Zeo, learned he was a robot when his father died, we told him we already knew and now he's after us, you see this line?" he pointed to the feint line around his neck.  
"Zeo did this to me, Kai saved me, now Kai been shot by Zeo and he's in the hospital, I came back because I got frustrated at Tyson saying the blood of the seven people Zeo killed was on my hands after I got a chance to kill him and I didn't, I woke up and got a bad feeling, I have to return to help my friends, we're in it together and we should resolve it together, I feel bad for leaving them too."  
"Sure Ray, Mariah and Ling are in good hands."  
"Thanks Lee."

In the afternoon Ray told Mariah and Ling what was happening, they understood and Ray left to go back and help fight Zeo.

Author notes

Beywriter: So Ray is now returning to help fight Zeo, how will Tyson react?  
Tyson: YAAAAAAAAY  
All: Sweatdrop  
Max: Please review, it's a crime not to  
Tala: Thanks from me to Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and Sophie for reviewing, were so happy there were 3 reviews...BROKEN THE RECORD!  
Beywriter: To me the car water bit didn't feel real, but I think it's acceptable...please review, they did...why wont you?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	13. The Neko returns

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Neko Returns**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are now on our final approach to land, please will cabin crew be seated and make sure all items are secured for landing" Ray's hands were tightly grabbed to the arm rest, his eyes squeezed shut...he had a window seat but allowed the couple who were next to him to sit there.  
He squeaked a little when he felt the wheels come into contact with the tarmac.  
It was actually gentle but he hated flying.

* * *

After he reclaimed his baggage he found a public phone and dialled the familiar number.  
"Hello, Chairman Hiro."  
"Hiro, hi it's Ray."  
"Ray! I thought you went back to China."  
"I did, but after I got my family safe I came back, can you send me a car please?"  
"Sure, where are

* * *

you?"  
"Terminal 1 arrivals in Narita."  
"I'll get you one now and stay inside, I'll instruct the driver to find you inside with plenty of people around, if Zeo is there he wouldn't dare attack you in sight of everyone" Ray nodded even though the other couldn't see it.  
"Bye Hiro."

* * *

"Bye Ray and welcome back" they hung up.  
Ray kept in plain sight of everyone until that driver showed up, he was also on guard just encase he was attacked but he sat down on a chair, his suitcase next to him.  
"_Great, I can't use the bathroom_" he thought, he has to stay in sight, he remembered the last time he was in a public toilet, he was nearly killed.

* * *

It was about fifteen minutes and Ray saw someone who looked familiar, she scanned the large room and finally their eyes met.  
"HILARY!" Ray said.  
She started pushing her way through the crowd and yelled at the occasional person who got in her way sending them away shaking with fear.  
She finally got to Ray, they stood there and eyed each other and Hilary smiled, she hugged the man and he returned it.  
"I'm so happy to see you Ray, things have gotten a bit worse...come on I'll explain in the car."

* * *

They were now stuck in rush hour traffic.  
"I thought you'd never come back, so you finally forgave Tyson?"  
"Well not completely, I came back to help, I'm in this too, if we stand together again we can fight Zeo" he then suddenly remembered that Kai was in the hospital when he left.  
"How's Kai?"

* * *

"Sleeping, we've had about four scares since he was shot."  
"How long ago was that now?" Hilary thought.  
"It's been about a week, yeah seven days and we have guests."  
"Who?"  
"You remember the Demolition Boys?" Ray remembered them, oh did he remember them.  
"When did they arrive?"  
"About two hours ago, they're at the hospital now."  
"Can you take me there, please?"  
"Okay" and Hilary changed where she was heading.

* * *

When they got there Max and the Demolition Boys, but now they were simply Tala, Brian, Ian and Spencer, remained.  
"Hi" Ray said and they turned their heads.  
"Is that Ray Kon?" Tala asked.  
"Uncle Ray!" Gou got off the chair to hug his uncle, Ray gladly returned the Russian's tight squeeze.  
"It's good to see you!" Ray smiled  
"Yeah, we haven't seen you guys for ages" Ray smiled at the sight after Gou returned and he investigated the Russians who looked basicly the same as they did ten years ago.  
"The years have been kind to you guys" he said.  
"The same can be said for you, more kinder to you than us" Brian smiled, finally a normal human being.  
"How long has it been since we saw each other?" Ian asked.  
"Ten years" Ray answered.  
"Waaaaay to long" Tala commented.  
Ray simply blushed to that statement but Ray turned his attention to the Russian laying on the bed.

* * *

"His heart did stop again but it's strong, it's almost like he's lost the will to live."  
Ray couldn't believe what Spencer told him.  
He went to Kai's side.  
"Kai, it's me...Ray...I came back."  
"Yeah I wasn't expecting you back."  
"Well Maxie, to be honest my plan was to escort Mariah and Ling back home and come back to fight Zeo."  
"Did you just make that up?" he asked.  
"No" Ray said quickly.  
"Alright then."  
"Has Tyson got over it?"

* * *

"Well he had a cool off this morning, well we both did."  
"Yeah Hilary told me, Zeo's getting serious here."  
"But seriously I think he might have something to say."  
"Okay, Hilary, can you take me to the dojo, please?"

* * *

Ray's eyes were fixed on the damage at the front of Tyson's gate and the actual house.  
"My god what happened?" Ray asked, his face was white with shock and fear.  
"I wasn't here, Zeo drove a car through the gates and through the dojo...like I said."  
"I never imagined the damage would be this bad" he looked at it, there were bright blue sheets were covering all the damage.  
"I better go inside, you think he'd be happy to see me?"  
"I'm not sure" she replied.  
Kenny came out with a panicked look on his face.  
"RAY!" he said.  
"What's up?"  
"Zeo...Tyson...Tyson..." he grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him in.

* * *

On Tyson's bed lied Tyson, a bandage over a stab wound.  
"Ray..." he gasped weakly.  
"Hi, I'm here, I'm so sorry for leaving, it was wrong of me."  
"I'm sorry for yelling."  
"Dad, don't die" Makoto cried for his father.  
"No way...so Ray I'm sorry" he smiled.  
"Guess we forgive each other?" Ray asked, Tyson nodded.  
Sounds of sirens were heard.  
"Dad, there's the ambulance" Makoto smiled.  
Tyson's eyes were closed.  
"_He's dying, I can smell it_" Ray thought and Kenny started to do CPR, he brought Tyson around, Hilary came in and they took Tyson to the ambulance and off to the hospital.

* * *

It was nearly a repeat of when Kai got shot.  
Hilary and Makoto were in the ambulance, when they arrived Tyson was rushed into surgery.  
Kenny and Ray had taken a car and followed behind them.

* * *

Max was summoned and joined the group.  
The 5 waited in the waiting room.  
Ray dropped off.

* * *

He woke up at about 6pm, he found he had been drooling and his cheeks went bright red with embarrassment.  
Ray looked around, Makoto was playing with his hair and Max was reading an old magazine Kenny was sleeping and Hilary had disappeared somewhere.  
"Tyson still in surgery?" he asked.  
Max looked at Ray and put the magazine back on the table.  
"Yeah, yeah he is...I'm not sure how long Tyson will be now but I don't think it would be much longer...hey have you been drooling?" Ray stared at Max before he answered.  
"Ray?"  
"Er...maybe."  
"What's wrong with drooling?" Max giggled making Ray laugh a little too, Makoto was oblivious to there conversation, he was so bored and couldn't believe that Gou could stay here.  
"Nothing" Ray replied.  
"Okay" Max said.  
"Hospitals are boring" Max said randomly.  
"You're so random Maxie."  
"And that's what you love about me" the blond smiled innocently back.  
The doors opened and they wheeled Tyson out, a nurse approached them.  
"Are you with Mr. Granger?" she asked and they nodded.  
"Please follow" she said and they followed of after Tyson.

Author notes

Beywriter: Another falls  
Max: Will Tyson be in a long coma?  
Beywriter: Not saying  
Ray: Please review...they are appreciated, its a crime not to...hugs from me go to Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and Sophie for reviewing.  
Beywriter: I wont be updating for a while as I'm going away for eight days!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	14. Reality

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Ray: This chapter includes scenes of violence...and possibly bloody scenes, also quite disgusting...if you do not like this type of thing in fics or have a weak stomach look out for the warning markers...remember You have been warned...read at your own risk.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Reality**

Kai groaned and woke up, slowly his eyes opened and he looked around the room.  
"Gou..." he whispered.  
Gou woke up and looked at his father, he was awake!  
"DAD!" he yelled and hugged his father.  
"Gou, it's good to see you."  
"I never left your side daddy, I was so scared that you would die" tears of joy were falling from his eyes.  
"Is Zeo still at large?" he asked Gou.  
Gou broke the hug and sat down again, he nodded.  
"Yeah he is but it's going to be better now that you're awake."  
"Still weak as a kitten" fake coughs drove their eyesight to the door where Ray stood with pretend angry eyes.  
"What do you mean 'weak as a kitten'?" the expression broke and Ray smiled, going over to the Russian.  
"Okay, as weak as a young kitten, present Kitten very strong" he said.  
"Much better" Ray knelled next to Kai.  
"Ray! It's good to see you, I'm still weak, I might be for some time."  
"The only thing that matters is that your finally awake."  
"How long has it been?" he asked Ray.  
"Four days."  
"I've been out for four days?" he stammered.  
"You've been here and never left my side?" he turned his attention to Gou.  
"Yeah"  
"I hope you have had showers and eaten properly."  
"Yeah I have don't worry dad, I'm just so happy you're awake."  
"_Things are starting to go back to normal now dad's awake_" but then he felt a strong pain and he blinked.  
"_How did I get on the floor?_" he suddenly realized and got up and stared down at his sleeping father and then it hit him, it was a dream.  
"You okay?"  
"Yes, I'm fine Uncle Tala" he looked at his uncles.  
"I just had a dream that my father woke up."  
"He will wake."  
It was now the next morning.

About ten minutes of silence later panicked footsteps were heard coming down the corridor, frantic breathing was heard, it was getting closer.  
"I wonder who that is?" Brian asked.  
"Why are they running?" Ian chirped in.  
Then a figure appeared at the door.  
"Ray, what's up?" Ray was panting hard.  
"Tyson...stabbed" they stared at him unable to believe what Ray had just said and they did not answer, they stared at Ray like he was stupid or something.  
"Didn't you hear what I just said? Tyson Granger has been stabbed by Zeo Zaggart!"  
Tala got up.  
"I'll go" he said.

Ray led Tala to Tyson's room in the ICU, it turned out to be Kai's old room.  
Tyson was lying there, Makoto was next to him.  
"Daddy, it's Uncle Ray and Tala" Tyson looked towards his friends.  
"Ray, Tala!"  
"When did you wake up?" the Neko asked.  
"I just did" he replied.  
"Does your injury hurt?" Tala asked  
"No, not much, maybe a little stinging here and there, they say I might get out in a couple of days, tell me Tala, how's Kai doing?"  
"Kai is still sleeping" Tala said.  
"When I get out of here, I swear I'm going to kill Zeo."  
"You're too weak."  
"That's true."  
"Yeah I mean when I get my strength back" he explained.  
"You really want revenge don't you?" Tala asked already knowing what Tyson's answer would be.  
"Yeah and Ray...thanks for coming back."  
"See...I'm not a coward" Ray smirked.  
"What, how could you know I said that, did Max or Gou say that I called you one?"  
"No, I heard you say it when I was in the taxi going to the airport."  
"That's just freaky" Tyson smiled.  
"I guess that Zeo guy now thinks you have to be dead as well as Kai?" Tala asked.  
"Yeah, but won't he be surprised, you can't keep a good guy down after all" Tyson smirked at his own words.  
"Well your ego doesn't appear to be damaged!" Tala laughed to his words and Tyson just pouted.  
"Or your sense of humour Tyson" Ray added.  
"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so" Ray smiled down at his friend, the smell of death he smelled on Tyson earlier had disappeared, this was good and Tyson was to survive.  
"You know for a minute, in your house, I actually smelt death but I can't now."  
"You smelt I was dying?" he asked and Ray nodded poking his nose.  
"Ray you have one powerful nose" the Neko nodded.  
"I smelt it on Kai too."  
"No Ray, he always smells like that" he laughed and earned a poke from Tala.  
"I'm gonna tell him you said that" Tyson stared at Tala, his eyes bulging.  
"Relax I know you're kidding" his face eased up and Tyson sighed.  
Quickly he yawned and fell asleep.  
"I'm gonna stay here with Tyson, you know your way back?" he asked and Tala nodded...he left quickly after saying his good byes to the two people who were still awake.

**WARNING**, this next part isn't for those who have just eaten or don't have strong stomachs.

A loud scream woke her up.  
She was in a comfy bed in a posh room, pitch blackness around her.  
Another scream made her more aware, it sounded familiar.  
She pulled back the covers and got out of bed. Since the room was dark it was hard to tell where the lights were or for that fact a door, but luck was on her side as her good eyesight led her to the door.  
The corridor too was dark and cold, she walked down it in her night gown and followed the screams that sounded familiar.  
Down the corridor she walked barefoot, the air was heavy and dusty, she coughed to clear her lungs as she walked.  
She never saw the cobweb she screamed and tore it away from her body.  
"I hate spiders!"  
"AAAAGGGGHHHHH!" that noise was familiar.  
She broke into a run following the sounds of the screams that she was sure belonged to her husband.  
Then she stumbled.  
She heard crying and panicking, Ling appeared around a corner in front of her.  
"Ling!"  
"Mom, hurry, he's this way!" she got up and followed her daughter running through the pitch black spaces or the mansion.  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" that sounded like Tyson.  
"AAAAHHH" now Max.  
"NO PLEASE DON...AAAAAAGHHHHH!" that was Ray.  
"He's...AAAAHH!" that was Kenny, tears started streaming down Mariah's face as she ran, she heard the bone chilling cry of Hilary and Kai together.  
"DAD, PLEASE WAKE UP...HEAAAAAA!"  
"Gou!" she whispered  
"Stay back, please...no..."  
BANG, BANG, BANG.  
Mariah blinked and Ling was gone.  
She stopped dead, her breathing was hard.  
"Ling!" she called out.  
"Ling!"  
"Daddy, please wake up!" she heard Ling but not seen her go through a door, there was a noise like an axe and a head rolled.  
"I can see you Mariah...can you see me?" she stopped and looked around.  
She saw something coming at her and she dodged.  
"It appears you see that" it was Zeo.  
"Where are you?"  
Again, something was thrown at her and she dodged again, again and again.  
"Come out you freak!" she yelled and the floor collapsed.  
"AAAHH!" she coughed at the clouds of dust and dirt.  
She looked around and she was in a corridor.  
"Okay then...if you want to find me...follow your husband's blood" that sentence hit her like a ton of bricks, surely enough out of the dimness there was a trail of blood there.

She followed this until she came to a door.  
It was open and she went in, it closed behind her.  
Like the other rooms it was dark but this room had a nauseating feeling also the strong smell of blood.  
"Welcome to the end Mariah" the voice echoed around the dark and now silent room.  
"Where are you?" she called.  
"Let's shed some light on this situation" light filled the room and she shielded her eyes for a second and what she saw made her freeze.  
"NO" she saw, on the floor, a pile the bodies of her friends and husband.  
Ling, Makoto, Gou, Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Lee, Gary and Kevin.  
Mariah also noted who she recognized as Tala, Brian, Ian and Spencer lying in another corner all dead.  
They all were dead, the floor was soaked with blood.  
"Time for you to join them" then she saw Zeo, dressed completely in white, white clothes, white mask but what he wore was covered in blood splatter, the walls were also covered in blood.  
Zeo pulled out a gun.

"Say hi to them for me" she tried to get the door open, it wouldn't budge.  
She turned around and Zeo was in front of her.  
"AAAAHHH!" she screamed.  
"Bye" he pulled the trigger.

Her eyes opened, Ling was looking worried at her.  
Mariah had a cold sweat on her skin.  
She had gone back to bed after spending most the night with Ray.  
"Ling..." she started crying and hugged her daughter.  
"I was worried about you, you were screaming in your sleep."  
"I had a nightmare, Zeo killed us all in a house" then she found something odd in the bed, it was a white mask, it had blood on it.  
She woke up and looked around, she pinched herself to make sure she was awake, she was.  
"_I did NOT like this._"

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, yeah that sounded like a scene from the Saw movies.  
Tyson: What was the point of that?  
Beywriter: Yeah there is a point to that...sharper than a pencil...you'll see soon.  
Max: Please review, it's a crime not to...thanks to Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and the Light Shadow for there kind reviews!

Beywriter: That was probably the most horrible scenes I've ever wrote...Chapter 15 will be uploaded on Thursday and 16 will be uploaded normally.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	15. Shared dreams

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Shared Dreams?**

It was now a week since Kai had been shot and a few days after that nightmare.  
She had it every night.  
Mariah had to tell someone about it.  
"Lee...you there?" she stood outside her brother's house, Ling was with her and knocked on the door, it opened and Lee stood there shirtless and looked like Mariah had gotten him up.

* * *

"Hi, what's up?" he yawned.  
"Can I come in?" she asked.  
"Sure" he opened it more and Mariah and Ling came in.  
"I'm sorry if I woke you."  
"No big."  
They sat in the lounge.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"I've been having a nightmare since Ray left."  
"A nightmare? Can you say?" Mariah nodded and she started to give her caring brother all the details, Ling wasn't paying attention, she was playing with a Rubik's cube.  
Lee sat there and nodded, listening to every detail and built a mental image of what she said.  
"So, that's it?" She nodded.  
"To be honest, I've been having it too but from my point of view."  
"What?"  
"Me too" Ling said, she had stopped playing with the cube when the description her mother was giving sounded familiar.  
"Okay, what's going on?" there was a knocking at the door, Kevin and Gary where there.  
"Let me guess you had the mansion dream too?" they both nodded.  
Something strange was happening and they weren't sure what.  
"We have to go to Japan and get to the bottom of this dream" Lee spoke wisely.  
"Zeo is the main cause of this dream, we have to take him down."  
"But then the dream will come true."  
"I swear on all of our lives that will not happen" Lee growled in his throat, hackles up on the back of his neck like a cats.

* * *

Meanwhile in Japan the exact same meeting was going on in Tyson's bedroom that, thanks to his brother, was opposite Kai's.  
All had the dream in their mind all from a different point of view, none knew what it was about but they knew the centre of this dream was Zeo, who had not been seen since his attack on Tyson.  
This dream freaked them all out.  
"There's only one thing we can do and I don't like to say this but we have to find and kill Zeo before this threat dream comes true.  
Hiro appeared at the door.  
"Okay, there is one way to make sure you're all safe."  
"What?" Tyson asked.  
"Witness Protection Program, you will be moved to a new house a long way away from here."  
"No thanks Hiro, we had a shared dream three times now and we have found the only way to get to the bottom of this is to find Zeo."  
"Tyson, I've already arranged this, it's the only way you can't be attacked again."  
"Where are we moving too?" he asked.  
"You'll love it...Aspen"  
"That's a skiing resort...I've been there with Michael" Max commented.  
Tyson thought for a moment.  
"Maybe this is a good idea, maybe just for a couple of weeks."  
"This isn't like you" the Chinese man said.  
"Maybe...just maybe if we leave we can buy some time in planning an attack.  
Think about it, he'll have no idea where we are, he's going to have to find us, there's no way he can find us before we can work out how to attack and then return home to set a trap"  
"My god...Tyson has a brain" Tala stood at the door frame next to Hiro.  
"Ha...ha...ha Tala"  
"We were about to get lunch, you guys want food?" he asked.

* * *

The group were now in the cafeteria eating, Ray and Max were still upstairs with Kai.  
Even thought Tyson had been stabbed he still had an appetite to feed an army.  
"I can't believe you can eat as much as you can even though you got stabbed" Hiro gasped.  
"You know I like to eat."  
"You haven't been able to use the I'm a growing boy line for seventeen years" Kenny laughed.  
"Quiet Kenny" he responded and began to shovel more food down his throat again and again.  
"Normally people who get stabbed loose there appetite, like I did but you got more!" Brian stared at Tyson's fast fork movements.  
"Brian, you got stabbed?" he nodded to Kenny's question.  
"Yeah it was a bar fight about ten years ago, if it wasn't for Tala I'd be dead now...you wanna hear the story?" the others sighed.  
"Not the bar story again?" Ian moaned.  
"They've not heard it."  
"Go on" Kenny said.  
"Okay, it was ten years ago and it was late at night, we had all decided to go to a bar, ya know just for some fun, I got some drinks and accidentally bumped into someone and spilled their drink over them.  
"The man pulled out a knife and stabbed me, he was about to get me through the heart but Tala hit him over the head with a glass bottle, he just stood there with shocked eyes for a moment before he fell.  
"I fell into Tala and I woke up in hospital, couldn't eat for two days."  
"Last time you said a day" Spencer said.  
"It was ten years ago right...how am I supposed to remember every detail clearly?"  
"Sorry" he replied.  
"I'll continue...I woke up a few hours later with a scar but its faded now and that's really it."  
They soon finished up an returned to the rooms, Max and Ray were waiting, they left to get their food.

* * *

Tyson lied back down in his bed, his stitches hurt a little.  
"Ow"  
"You okay, Tyson?" the blonde asked.  
"Stitches, cut...they hurt for a couple of seconds...hey I'm alright now" Tyson smiled to show there was no pain.  
"Okay, me and Maxie are going to eat."  
"Bye" he called after them.

* * *

A few hours later and Lee had them booked on a flight to Japan.  
They were now waiting for it.  
The flight was scheduled to leave in half an hour now.  
When they get to Japan they will get to the bottom of this mysterious dream, each time someone becomes the hunter looking for their friends and one becomes the leader before vanishing.  
It was to be honest very freaky and the pain they felt did feel real also like it had happened.  
"Do you think it is that Zeo guy who's doing this?" Gary asked after finishing off a bag of apples.  
"Yeah, but all I wanna know is how?"  
Lee voiced his thoughts.  
"He' s a robot, perhaps he's got some sort of a machine that transmits that dream to us."  
"That sounds reasonable" Ling piped up from behind the book she was reading.  
"I thought you weren't listening" Lee laughed.  
"With ears like this how can I not?" she put the book down and poked her left ear laughing.  
"She's got a point" the taller said throwing away the bag of apple cores.  
"How fast did you eat those? They were for all of us" Kevin asked, his eyes wide.  
"You're like Tyson...hey who would win in an eating contest of Gary versus Tyson?" Kevin laughed at his words and the mental image.  
"It all comes down to who the bigger pig is."  
"Hey...Lee, I resent that!"  
"Sorry Gary."  
"It's okay" he mumbled and burped.  
"Uncle, there are women present" she said after dropping her book.  
"'Scuse me" Ling smiled and went back to her book before falling asleep.

* * *

Ling woke up screaming about fifteen minutes later and was crying, he got me, he got me, Gou led me to you all but he vanished, I got to the room and he got me.  
Lee growled, Zeo was getting into his niece's head again.  
"I'm going to get Zeo for upsetting her, I swear it" Ling was now hugging her mother and crying.  
Now for his continual assaults...Zeo was way over the red line.  
"Guys, should we go?" Kevin asked looking at the board.  
Lee nodded and they left to board the plane.

Author notes

Beywriter: Now it's going well and I'm happy to report that there is no ending in sight to this story!  
Max: Really? You mean this fic actually might see 20 or even 30?  
Beywriter: Yeah!  
Ling: Thanks to everyone who reviews...they are Lirin Sama, the light shadow and AmTheLion you get a big hug from...ME.

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	16. Long time no see

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Long Time No See**

It was about 7pm when the plane landed in Tokyo.  
They took a cab to Tyson's house to find it locked up and the debris cleared away with boards over the damaged areas.  
"What happened here?" Lee asked.  
"Zeo drove a car through the gates and into Tyson's Dojo!" Mariah replied.  
On the doorstep was something out of place.  
"There's something on the doorstep" Kevin pointed out.  
It was another white mask that had blood stains on it.  
On the door was a picture of the Bladebreakers when they were young.  
On Kai were two blood stains, on Tyson there was one and a knife through Ray.  
Mariah's hands flew up to her mouth.  
"Has he got Ray?" Kevin asked.  
"I hope not, we'd better get to the hospital" her voice was shaky and Ling hugged her, concern in her eyes.

* * *

When they got to the hospital and to where Kai was staying they were shocked to find that Tyson, himself, had been hospitalized.  
"Tyson, what happened?" their eyes went to the group at the door who they hadn't noticed.  
Robert and Johnny asked them to go unaware to who they were but they recognized Mariah so they let them past.  
"Lee...long time no see! How are you?" Tyson said.  
"We're great thanks, What happened?"  
"Zeo stabbed me."  
"How?" Kevin asked.  
Now for the first time Tyson told how he got stabbed.  
"I had just had a shower and finished getting changed when Zeo had crept in, he snook up behind me, grabbed me and threw me on my bed before going to stab me, he took of his mask and soaked it in my blood before leaving"  
"That is the most cowardly way to fight" Lee snarled.  
"We're actually here because of a dream" Kevin spoke up.  
"A dream?" Ray asked suspiciously.  
Lee opened his mouth to explain but Ray cut him off.  
"Don't tell me, it's the dream you wake up in a bed in a pitch black room and hunt everyone down following screams of agony?" Lee shut his mouth and nodded.  
"So, we've all had it, that means so have the others!" Max thought aloud.  
"You talking about the dream?" they heard Brian at the door making them jump out of fright, the group appeared at the door after the Chinese went in and took positions around the room.

* * *

"Yeah, we've all had it...I knew some how I'd get involved in someone else's mess...I always do...it is to do with Zeo...he's the cause now the dream will come true."  
"Not if we get HIM first" Tyson said as he clenched his fists with anger.  
"Tyson, on your door we found a blood soaked white mask with a picture of you taken twenty years ago, there was a drop of blood on Kai and you, a knife was going through Ray...I think Ray is Zeo's next target!" Tyson wasn't surprised at what Mariah had said but Ray was.  
"What?" Ray started to panic.  
"Ray, calm down...we won't let him get you" Tala gave him a reassuring smile.  
"Yeah he won't come close" Ian gave his vote of confidence.  
"Thanks guys" Ray smiled knowing that all his friends would be there to protect him if Zeo did try to attack and knowing Zeo he will strike but the proper torture was they didn't have a clue when Zeo would be attacking or how he would attack.

* * *

"Guys...that witness protection thing seems good now?"  
"Witness what?" Lee asked.  
"Hiro, the BBA Head Director, arranged for us to be on this program that relocates us to protect us...we were planning to go on it and make a plan of action...go on the offensive, come home and do the plan...catch and probably kill Zeo" Ray answered.  
"Your brother is the Commissioner? The Head Director?" Lee asked shocked.  
"Yep, how lucky am I?"  
"Where has he arranged to send you?" the green haired man asked.  
"Aspen, it's a skiing resort in Colorado USA" the blond answered.  
"I love skiing" Tala piped up.  
"You still here Tal?" Tyson laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile in Zeo's mansion he was reminiscing about his recent kills.  
"Kai...Tyson...both dead, so far so good, who next? Kenny? Ray? I think I'll try my luck on Kenny, yeah, but there rarely at there home any more, that dream should bring them here, it's the one they dream about getting killed in.  
Perhaps I need more patience" he sat in a chair in the lounge.  
"How to kill Kenny?" he pondered.  
"He was the real reason Ray was saved, maybe he should be targeted after Kenny."

* * *

Ideas were running through his mind.  
"Maybe torture? Quick? Slow? Slit the neck?" Zeo laughed when he got the perfect idea.  
Now all he needed to do was to find the man and he could put his plan into action, Kenny would be the third to fall.  
He had the perfect plan but he would need Kenny for this.  
"I'll go...tonight"

* * *

"Tyson, you want to go on this plan?" Tyson was on the phone with Hiro.  
"Yeah, can we take friends? Somehow we're all now involved and Brian isn't happy about it."  
"Brian? As in the Demolition Boys?"  
"The very same, we are all having this odd dream at the same time.  
Last night all of us dreamt Ray was the one following the screams and I led him towards what was happening"  
"You're all having a group dream and you think Zeo is the cause...so you want to move to Aspen?"  
"You got it, we're going to go there and buy some time to make a plan of action, come back execute it and kill Zeo, forget Court, can so can we bring friends?"  
"I don't see why not...who?"  
"The old White Tigers, the old Demolition Boys" Tyson was lucky he wasn't near them or they would have put him in a coma for using the word 'old'.  
"It's no problem bro, I'll send a car soon and do the final plans right now, I'll phone you back with the details."  
"Thanks big bro."  
"Bye Tyson, and good luck."  
"Thanks" he hung up.  
Things were slightly going to plan, the only thing properly wrong was the fact Kai was still in his coma.

Author notes

Beywriter: I bet your all still annoyed at the lack of Kai?  
Ray: Don't get angry!  
Max: Please review, it's a crime not to plus all we want to do is know your opinion of the story.  
Tyson: Huge thanks to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion for there kind reviews  
Ray: Beywriter apologises for the lateness, this chapter should have been up on Monday but he's been busy so it got delayed, next Monday and Friday's updates are also delayed and expect the next update in a couple of Monday's.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	17. Bloody Wednesday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Bloody Wednesday**

In Kai's room the next day the Russians talked amongst themselves.  
Ray, Lee, Mariah, Ling, Makoto, Hilary and Kevin were out eating lunch, the weather turned out okay so to Tyson's annoyance they were having a picnic.  
Zeo had to postpone his plan due to lack of resources.  
Hiro had phoned back with the plans, they would leave tomorrow and leave Kai in the capable hands of Johnny and Robert.  
Tyson was bored flipping through the TV stations on his TV but found nothing.

* * *

"They were lucky last night but tonight is a different story" parked outside the dojo in the drive is a petrol tuck full of fuel.  
"When that bomb goes off they'll hear it all the way to the North Pole!" the truck had enough fuel to destroy Tyson's house and half a city block.  
"Just have to wait for a time they're all home and BOOM, sometimes I amaze myself, they get blown to bits and there is no evidence."

* * *

The spread that was prepared by Ray, Mariah and Lee was amazing.  
There were different kinds of sandwiches, fruit, crisps, spring rolls, riceballs, salad, fried chicken, chicken drumsticks, Sushi, cakes and drinks.  
They even packed a ball, some playing cards and Beyblades just for some fun, it was a shame that Tyson, Max and Kenny couldn't come as Kenny and Max were at the house looking after it.  
They had asked for police support but not even Carlos could come over to help protect the house.

* * *

The group came back after three hours in the local park.  
Makoto and Ling had both fallen asleep.  
Mariah and Ray were carrying them back.  
"Hi guys, how was the picnic?" the blond asked."  
"Great thanks" Ray smiled putting down the boy down on the sofa.  
"Why are they tired?" Max asked  
"They bladed, best 2 out of 3, they went at it like crazy, me and Lee bladed too, I won!"  
"But you tied Makoto?"  
"Well to be honest I was only using a small quarter of my power, I held back so I wouldn't hurt him and I underestimated him."  
"I thought your performance was worse than usual, I just thought you were rusty."  
"Maybe I am al ittle" Ray flexed his muscles slightly.  
"Need elbow grease?" Ray laughed.  
Makoto sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
"We're home already?" he asked.  
"Yeah, you had fun today?" the pink haired women asked him.  
Makoto nodded.

* * *

Zeo watched from a distance.  
"So there is Ray, Tyson's son, and the White Tigers, today is going to be the best day yet" he smiled.  
"Okay, now to make my move, there's nine in there!" he drove the fuel truck through the gate posts damaging more, this time he parked it right outside the front door, he hoped they thought it was a car going by.  
He got his escape bike and set a ten second fuse before cycling off.  
The truck also contained very powerful explosives.

* * *

"Guys did any of you hear a truck outside?"  
"Yeah Ray, I did too."  
"Perhaps it's the builders, I'm gonna go see" Max left the room and opened the front door, he looked at the lorry and saw a flame on a string about to go in the top.  
"Oh come on" he quickly felt himself being pulled in, the door closed and thrown to the floor.  
"Maxie st..." before Ray finished there was an explosion, the force of the blast blew them away, the house was destroyed in an instant, they were all thrown out of the house and at a distance, the blast destroyed the wall before they hit but Max did manage to find some wall and his body clipped it Ray following soon after.  
The heat was intense from the blast, their skin was burned from the actual explosion, when they stopped moving and their bodies lay there motionless, fire burned all around them.

* * *

In the hospital Tyson was by the window when he heard the explosion.  
He went into Kai's room.  
"Did anyone just hear an explosion?" Tyson asked  
"No, I didn't" the red head said.  
"Me neither" Ian voiced.  
"Is the boredom getting to you?" Spencer asked and Brian shook his head.  
"I'm gonna call home" Tyson said, he picked up the phone in his room and dialled the number, a voice said the call couldn't be connected.  
He turned on the TV for any news of a bomb blast.  
"This just in, an explosion ripped through the small area of Tokyo known as Beycity, a small quarter of the area has been flattened, ambulances are on the scene, there is some fear, the 2002-2010 World Champion Beyblade Tyson Granger lives in this area" there was a helicopter over the area, it looked like a war zone, buildings were burning, debris was lying everywhere and then it flew over where the centre is, he recognized the debris.  
"My home was the centre, either Max was cooking or it was Zeo."  
"Tyson...channel 12...you were right."  
"I got it Tal!"  
"Isn't that your house Ty?" Spencer called.  
"Yeah...it was the centre, this has Zeo written all over it" then he noticed through the burning debris was his his friends and Makoto, medics were around them.  
"NO!" Tyson yelled.  
"It appears the medics have found the bodies of Tyson's friends, it is not clear if any have survived, more on this later."  
Tyson fell back onto his bed and lied back down, he was in shock, he was horrified, right now half his family, his friends was probably dead.  
"NO" Tyson lied on his front and sobbed into the pillow.  
"Tyson...I'm sorry" Spencer sat down on the bed.  
"Th...they c..can't b..be dead."  
"Tyson" they looked over to two figures in the door.  
"What's been happening on my team?" it was Kai.  
Tyson stopped crying and stood up.  
"Can I speak to Tyson alone?" Kai asked and they left.  
"Sure" they said.  
Tyson helped Kai onto his bed.  
"Slow..ly" he gasped and Tyson sat next to him.  
"What's happened?" he asked staring into Tyson's eyes.  
"I messed things up and good, but it fixed itself with Ray I said bad stuff, Lee, Ray, Gary, Mariah, Kevin, Max, Hilary, Kenny, Ling and Makoto are probably dead, a bomb"  
Kai stared at Tyson, he was horrified.  
"A bomb? Zeo?" Tyson nodded and poured Kai a glass of water.  
"Looks like it's down to us, if they are dead, we have to take down Zeo, will, I'm sorry about Makoto Tyson" he started crying again and Kai hugged Tyson.  
It was hard to believe that their close friends were killed in a blast, it looked like Zeo is getting his revenge.  
Wednesday has turned into a bloody massacre.  
"We alert you to this announcement, Tyson's friends have in fact been found in the rubble, their condition isn't known but medics are on the scene, the death mark has been estimated to be around 50-150 people, who ever detonated the bomb especially in a densely populated area will be found and brought to justice.  
"The clean up is estimated to be high, people have started turning up to help people dig out survivors from the burning rubble, more on that news later" Kai and Tyson were watching the news, the pictures of the devastation were horrific.  
"What do we do now?" Tyson asked.  
"We fight, we get Zeo and we fight back, we kill him, now we are the ones who seek revenge."  
"We'll help" Brian said for them who was at the door.  
"Thanks."  
"He crossed the line by killing innocent civilians and now it's personal" Tala explained.  
"I'll call Hiro and ask him to cancel the Aspen plan" Tyson said.  
"Our final fight...is here, now in the ruins of Beycity...from this moment...we are at war"

Author notes

Beywriter: Well, Kai is awake now.  
Gou: Yay, dad's finally alright.  
Tyson: Are they dead?  
Beywriter: I can't say, please review everyone...its a crime not to!  
Ray: Thanks alot to Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and the Light Shadow for there continual support, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	18. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Aftermath **

"AAAAGGGHHHH!" Ray yelled, his eyes screwed tight, pain was all over his body.  
He was placed on a bed and IV lines into his skin, nearly his entire body was covered in burns, and his hair was singed.  
Luckily they had all survived but they were all close to death, the medical staff weren't sure how they were alive but it was surely a miracle.  
They were all in two wards, shrieks of pain emitted from both.  
All had pain killers being pumped into them and drugs to calm them down.

* * *

"Tyson they're all alive, they're in the burns unit" Ian came running into the room breathlessly.  
"They're...alive?" Tyson smiled.  
"Kai, they're alive!" he hugged the Russian and to his surprise Kai hugged back and cried being so happy.  
"That's...great."  
"I want to see them" Tyson said to Ian and he shook his head.  
"No can do" Ian informed.  
"Why?" Tyson asked.  
"They're in the burns unit and they're isolated so diseases, germs and bacteria can't get to them, they will be in there for some time."  
"That sounds reasonable, is the entire ward isolated?"  
"No, they're in separate rooms, there is a window so you can look in to see the person."  
"Okay, if I have to make Ray look like he's on display so be it" they looked at Tyson puzzled.  
"You're baka sometimes Tyson" Kai laughed at what he had just said.  
"I'm going to see them" Tyson stood up and went out the door looking left and right a few times before turning back to the room.  
"I have no idea how to get there."  
"Follow" Ian said, Tyson slipped on a jacket over his hospital gown.  
Ian led them to the burns unit.

* * *

Ian led them there to a corridor with side rooms.  
"The Isolation rooms, for the most bad cases, you see they take no chances, each patient is in an isolated environment which is supposed to be free of disease and infection, since their skin is very damaged and skin is the first line of defence against that stuff so it's best to keep them in there."  
"Where exactly did you learn all that?" Kai asked.  
"A cute nurse told me" a grin crossed his face.  
"You really need to cool that sexy nurse fetish Ian" amusement flickered in Kai's eyes, his friend never changed.  
"This ward is where your friends are...for example, now the cute nurse I talked to said they're all getting pain killers and a sleeping drug so they are sleeping to help pass the time and make it less painful mentally and physical" they stopped at a door.  
The paper said "Kon, Ray" they opened the door and entered.

* * *

It was a square room, the door was in the right corner, the standing area continued left and there was an airlock for the doctors.  
There was a window on the far wall allowing light to fall onto the single occupant on the other side of the glass.  
He was lying still, his burned face up towards the ceiling, his eyes closed, his bare burned arms were above the blankets.  
His hair was out of its bindings and it had been badly singed, it may even have to be cut off.  
There was a panel on the wall to the right, it had a TV and showed Ray's vitals.  
He was alive and stable...at least for the moment.  
Ray looked still and peaceful, there was a two way intercom, Tyson wanted to try it but Kai stopped him.  
"Don't wake Ray, it probably still hurts."

* * *

"I...I have to see Makoto."  
"I memorized his room" Ian showed them Makoto's room, Tyson went in, it was the same as Ray's.  
He looked at his son on the bed, his arms were badly burned.  
Anger and rage burned in Tyson at the sight of his hospitalized son, tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"Kai..." Kai pulled Tyson into a hug.  
"I swear on my son's life, Zeo will pay for hurting Makoto, I love you...Makoto please I know you will pull through."  
Tyson left his son to see the others.  
He visited them all Lee, Gary, Mariah, Kevin, Ling, Max, Kenny and Hilary.

* * *

Tyson looked at the innocent burned girl, Ling shouldn't have been hurt for something she wasn't involved in.  
He remembered her smile, she was wrongfully hurt.

* * *

It was the same for the rest of the White Tigers, seeing them in those beds fighting for their lives for something they were not involved in in the first place but thanks to that dream they knew Zeo didn't want just the old Bladebreakers dead but their friends too.  
They were accidentally caught up in a fight they shouldn't be in.  
"This is wrong, plain wrong" Tyson shook his head looking at Lee, his chest slowly rising and falling.  
"You shouldn't be there Lee, you shouldn't...I'm sorry...forgive me."

* * *

"Ian, I want to see Mariah now."  
"This way" he led them to the pink haired women.  
Her skin wasn't as burned as her husband's but there were a lot on her arms and face.  
She was another innocent casualty who did not deserve this.

* * *

"Max, I'll get Zeo for you, just you wait, before you're better Zeo will be rusting in a scrap yard" he left Max's room, just one more room to do, Hilary.  
He had seen them all and left his wife for last.  
Tyson entered the room alone.  
He locked eyes on his wife, he was amazed that rage had not taken control of his body.  
"Hilary" he whispered and put his right hand against the glass.  
"Zeo you will pay dearly."  
"I'm going back to my room now, I love you Hilary" he closed the door behind him.  
"Take me to my room please" he asked Ian and he nodded.

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, okay yeah it was a miracle none died...yet but that could change.  
Tyson: You hurt my wife?  
Beywriter: Okay, she's your wife in the story and we agreed to the script.  
Tyson: Please review and the amount I get will help me decide on how many of them he saves, If we get barely any well there's going to be a lot of deaths so please don't make my friends die, Beywriter so far hasn't killed a main character on this story and doesn't want to.  
Ray: We have bad news...on the 2nd of September, Lirin Sama's cat Ripples had to be put down.

Baka Idiot in Japanese

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	19. Strike

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Strike**

Zeo sat back in his mansion.  
It was the evening after he detonated the fuel truck that was packed with fuel and explosives.  
The TV was on and he was waiting for the news to come on with the story of their deaths.  
He sat back, he felt the urge for a posh drink in celebration but then the celebration was indeed early.  
Zeo sipped straight from a bottle of rum, he was tipsy by the time the news did come on and he sat waiting for the good news he hoped that followed.  
"Now, we go to the devastation of Beycity" a news reporter was standing in a road, people were cleaning up the debris all around.  
"It has been six hours since the explosion in Beycity, we have just managed to put out all the fires so now the search and rescue begins.  
People have already been pulled out of the wreckage of homes and other buildings, unfortunately bodies have also been found, so far the death total is thirty-six.  
Among the survivors who are now in hospital are the 2002-2010 Bladebreakers, the old beyblading team and The White Tigers, that's right, they all survived, even their children survived but all are very badly burned, it is truly a miracle, they are joining Tyson and Kai who are also in the hospital."  
Zeo spat out the mouthful of rum.  
"What! They all survived...even KAI!" Zeo threw the bottle at a wall, it shattered and the liquid stained the wall.  
"Looks like they're all still alive and I have work to do."

* * *

The next day Tyson was sat in Hilary's room, he had just been discharged from the hospital but had to come back every week on Saturdays for a month.  
"I've been discharged Hilary, but don't worry I'll come back every day, I know my house was destroyed but Hiro has agreed to let me stay with him.  
I'll visit all of you, Ray, Max, Lee, Makoto, Ling, Kevin all of you" before Tyson left he visited them all but spent more time with Makoto and Hilary.  
He hated seeing his friends behind the glass like they are on display in some sort of a freak show but it was the only way to see his friends.  
They were alive but never moved, it was due to the drug induced coma they were all in.

* * *

Hiro opened the door to see Tyson there.  
"Hi bro, thanks for letting me live here until I get a new home."  
"That's what family is for Tyson, how's Hilary, Makoto and everyone?"  
"They're all fine, alive and in a drug induced coma, to make the time pass and to make it less painful, but I think the reason is if they see their reflections they'll commit suicide to tell the truth but when I look at Lee or the others, like Mariah and Ling, I feel guilty that they got involved, they shouldn't be there behind that glass suffering, it's not right."  
Hiro led Tyson inside and up to a guest room.  
"Will this room do?" he asked.  
Tyson entered and looked out of the window.  
"A room with a view!" the window pointed out to a view of mountains that surrounded Tokyo.  
"Hey...Fuji!"

* * *

Zeo started searching for hospitals.  
He had already gone through two looking for them but to no avail, he will find them and it is only a matter of time.  
"This is the last hospital in the area, it has to be this one" he entered the lobby slowly and looked around.  
"I hate the smell of hospitals" he walked over to the reception desk.  
"Hi, can I help you?" the nurse asked.  
"Hi, can you tell me where the burns unit is please?" he asked.  
The nurse gave him directions and he followed them.

* * *

The entrance was in front, he ignored the bottle that squirted the special soap and just walked in, he searched for the right rooms, oh Zeo found them.  
"Perfect...who to get first?" then he saw Makoto's room.  
"Bingo!" he opened the door and closed it behind him.  
He had no clue he walked past Tyson.  
Zeo walked to the airlock door and broke the lock which sent an alarm to the nurses desk without him knowing.  
"Okay Makoto...time to die" he looked down at the sleeping boy completely unaware at what was going to happen.  
Zeo pulled out the knife slowly and positioned it over the young boy's eye.  
"ZEO!" Tyson yelled, the nurse had bumped into him before Tyson opened the door to Makoto's room.  
Zeo pulled out a gun and shot through the glass, the bullets narrowly missing them.  
"You must come out of the Isolation room...the young boy could die!" the nurse pleaded.  
"Well then I stay" Zeo smirked at them.  
"Listen Zeo...it's us you want, why do you want to harm the children, they're innocent...they're not involved, neither was Mariah, Lee, Gary or Kevin!"  
"YOU ALL MUST DIE!" he stabbed Makoto.  
"NO!" Tyson yelled and ran at Zeo, he fired randomly and missed Tyson, he jumped through the glass and kicked off the bed missing Makoto and pushed himself and Zeo out the window.  
The nurse paged for medical staff to go outside and to help save Makoto.

* * *

They transferred the boy to another room where and he survived the knifing.  
Tyson and Zeo plummeted three floors to the ground, luckily for Tyson, Zeo broke his fall.  
A fight then broke out, they were swinging punches at each other, ducking and diving, they stood up and fought hand to hand.  
"You can't beat me Tyson, I'm too strong."  
"Then I'll know I lost giving it my ALL!" Tyson swung a fist at Zeo's head and noticed the knife and gun had fallen out too.  
He tripped Zeo and got to the weapons.  
"Don't MOVE!" Tyson yelled and wiped away the blood from his face.  
"A gun can't kill me...remember the police that thought I was dead? I KILLED THEM!" Zeo yelled and then ran at Tyson, Tyson fired at Zeo three times before the gun ran out and the three hits all hit Zeo and he didn't slow.  
"SHIT!" he stabbed Zeo but Zeo punched him and he fell against the wall.  
The robot picked up the knife, Tyson is gasping for breath slumped against the wall.  
Tyson sat there helpless and coughing up blood  
This was the end, no one could help him, he shed a tear as Zeo knelt down, he tried to fight back but Zeo had him pinned, then Zeo stabbed him.

Author notes

Beywriter: Has Zeo claimed his first victim? Will Tyson see tomorrow?  
Zeo: My first victim!  
Beywriter: Get back you or I'll use an EMP generator on you!  
Zeo: eep!  
Ray: huge thanks to: the Light Shadow, Lirin Sama and Sophie for there reviews.  
Tyson: Please review, its a crime not to!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	20. Guardian Russian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Guardian Russians**

Tyson sat there helpless and coughing up blood.  
This was the end, no one could help him, he shed a tear as Zeo knelt down, he tried to fight back but Zeo had him pinned, then Zeo stabbed him.  
Before the blade came into contact with Tyson, Zeo was grabbed and thrown away.  
Who had saved Tyson's life?  
He looked over and saw Brian, Spencer and Tala there.  
Spencer and Brian were holding the robot down.  
"Don't touch Tyson again" Tala snarled.  
"Let me go Wolf" Zeo snapped looking up to the red hair man.  
"You made it even more personal after trying to attack an innocent sleeping young BOY" Tala turned to Tyson.  
"You alri...wow you.."  
"You look like he put you through the wringer!" Brian exclaimed before Zeo broke loose and punched Brian in the nose and sent him flying back, he kicked at Spencer who managed to dodge and restrain Zeo, Tala helped.  
"Tyson...call the cops...we finally got Z..." the robot summoned a lot of strength and broke free, he twisted Tala's arm back enough for the Russian to hear a crack after Zeo got up.  
He kicked Spencer in the gut too after he did both simultaneously he dropped the red head and broke into a run.  
"Get...him" Tala yelled but Zeo had gone.  
"Tala, you okay?"  
"That bastard broke my arm, practically pulled it out the socket too."  
"Which arm?" Spencer asked.  
"Left" he hissed out.  
"Don't worry about my broken nose" Brian's head was back, his left hand pinching the top of his nose, there was a bit of blood.  
"There's one thing for sure...that guy is dangerous."  
"No kidding Spence...agh" Spencer helped Tala up and they entered the hospital again.

* * *

A doctor pulled Tala's arm and it slid back in, Tala groaned at the pain it caused.  
"Let's go get you X-rayed" the doctor led him to the X-ray machine.  
The others sat outside, again Tyson felt guilty.  
"Thanks for saving me guys" Tyson looked at the Russians.  
"I feel bad that you got dragged into this fight."  
"We're your friends...it's our job to protect each other" Tyson smiled at Brian's words.  
"Your not wrong but I'm also mad the freak got away, he knows where we all are, he's going to attack again!" they knew the Japanese man was right.  
"Call your bro and ask for re-enforcements to protect everyone" Spencer's idea was simple.  
"How did you know my brother was the Commissioner?"  
"Hello? Hiro Granger? Tyson Granger?" Spencer said slowly.  
"We put one and one together...it's not hard, you even said you're his brother" Brian laughed.  
"But that is a good idea Spencer" Tyson gave him the thumbs up, he looked around and saw a sign for a public pay phone, he followed it and when he got to it he realized he didn't have any money.

* * *

Tyson sighed and went back.  
"You guys don't have any spare change I could borrow?" he asked them.  
"Use my cell" Brian tossed Tyson the phone.  
"You can't use these phones in the hospital! It's the same rule on planes!" Tyson protested, sounded slightly annoyed at the Russian, he made sure it was off and it was before he tossed it back to Spencer.  
"Actually that's just a rumour or a myth, they can be used in hospitals" Spencer tossed the phone back and Tyson caught it and dialled Hiro's number.  
"Hiro Granger speaking."  
"Hiro, Zeo just attacked Makoto at the hospital, he was stabbed, I got Zeo and we fell out the window where we fought, he was about to get me when Tala, Spencer and Brian saved me...he ran off, it was Spencer's idea to get backup here for when he tries again" the other side of the phone went dead as Hiro thought over the Russian's wise idea, it did seem the sensible thing to do.  
"Alright then Tyson, you get your backup."  
"Thanks Hiro, I owe you one."  
"Well Tyson, so far it's about 2" Hiro laughed.  
"Ok...two...but thanks Hiro, when do you think theses people be over to help protect everyone?"  
"I'm sorry but I have no idea...maybe tomorrow but Sunday at the latest but they will be here, I'll send about 10-24 people."  
"No prob bro...bye, I love you."  
"Me to Hiro, bye."  
"Well what did he say Tyson?" Spencer wanted to know if his idea had been accepted, he heard the conversation but wanted to know for sure.  
Tyson turned around smiling.  
"He said yes."  
"Good news" Brian chirped.  
"But there is bad news, you didn't hear it but it will take some time to get them here."  
"How long?" Brian asked.  
"They'll arrive about tomorrow, were vulnerable until Friday."  
Just then Tala emerged out of the X-ray room.  
"How is his results doc?" Tyson asked.  
"Tala will be fine, he just needs a sling, maybe for a couple of weeks, the brake is in the forearm and that should heal nicely, just remember what Mr T always says, milk is good for the bones and good for you so quit your ji..."  
"We get the message doc and please no Mr T impressions" Tyson shushed the doctor.  
"I was trying to have fun but I do recommend you do drink milk but not to much as it's high fat, I have to go now but please go to my room where we were before...in five minutes so I can get what I need" Tala nodded and the doctor walked away down the hall.  
"Tyson I'll see you after Tala" Tyson had cleaned the wounds on his face that he got when he leaped through the glass and fought Zeo but he might need stitches.

* * *

"Like Tala would loose control of his weight...again" Spence laughed and Tala shot him a look.  
"I was depressed, that dog was the one thing that kept me company at night and through the long cold winters"  
"What about us?" Brian pouted and gave puppy eyes but they weren't as good as Max's.  
"You guys were good too."  
"Why not get a girl?" Spencer asked honestly.  
"I'mstilllooking" Tala answered fast making them laugh.  
"You didn't give yourself time to think that one through did you Tala?" Brian mocked him.  
"Anyway I have good news Tal" Tala looked at Tyson.  
"Spencer gave me an idea that we need backup against Zeo, I phoned my brother and he's going to send us backup for either tomorrow...Sunday at the latest."  
"Good news...now excuse me I have to get a sling for my arm."  
"Sure Tala" Tyson suddenly remembered that Zeo had stabbed Tyson and he leapt thought glass.  
"Makoto! How's Makoto?" he asked panicked.  
"Tyson, relax, Makoto is as fine as possible...he should pull through with the rest of them.

* * *

When Zeo returned to his mansion the wounds from the bullets had healed completely.  
He hadn't expected to be attacked by the Russians, well his dream had worked, they were all together.  
"My dream worked to plan, I wonder if they'll think the mansion they see is my home?"  
He opened the door and closed it behind him before locking it.  
Zeo removed his shoes and fetched a drink before going upstairs to change out of the shirt that had bullet holes in and also to have a wash and remove the blood that was dried onto his face.  
"Better" he said staring in a mirror, he collected his drink and left the bathroom.  
The robot sat in his lounge and turned on the TV.  
Now he had to make up another plan to get rid of them, TV always helped relax his artificial brain and body, now he knew why humans enjoyed wasting away in front of these radiation dispersers and then it hit him...the perfect idea of extermination popped into his head.  
"This is a perfect idea!"Zeo finished off the juice by downing it and he grabbed his car keys and left to go to the shop to buy what he needed...it was too perfect.  
"This plan has to work, there's no way in there weakened state they can survive what I have planned!"

* * *

Tyson sat in Hilary's room, there were plasters on his face that were protecting stitches where some glass did stick in.  
Tyson kept looking through the glass to his sleeping wife.  
"Hilary I probably saved Makoto's life today."_  
_"Please get better faster...I love yo..." There was a series of odd noises and then a series of explosions.

Author notes

Beywriter: CLIFFHANGER!  
Tyson: What is wrong with you?  
Beywriter: I like cliff hangers  
Tala: Please review folks, we want your thoughts on this fic!  
Ray: Thanks to: the Light Shadow, Sophie, Lirin Sama and AmTheLion for reviewing  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to!

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama


	21. Burning part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Burning part 1**

The wall by Hilary exploded, the glass shattered sending shrapnel at Tyson.  
Glass shards cut at his body and the force of the explosion blew him into the wall.  
He coughed up dust that built up into his lungs and he looks to where his wife was sleeping.  
There was only a pile of rubble and a body thrown about the bricks and mortar.  
"Hilary!" he coughed and went over to the body, he ignored the pain and the blood that poured from the wounds he had.  
"Hilary" he pushed away the bricks and debris to reveal her face.  
He smiled and felt for a pulse, it was there.  
A nurse came in and saw what was happening in the room, fire alarms started blaring, the whole side of the building was on fire.  
"What...happened?" he asked.  
"The whole side of the ward is burning, rooms along this side have all been smashed in...you have to go."  
"NO, not without my wife...she's still alive...help me...please" together they dug Hilary out of the rubble and the nurse got a chair.

* * *

"Get her out!" he said now they were outside the ward and Tyson vanished back into the cloud of smoke, he had to save them as much as possible, unfortunately they were all on the outside wall and in danger, he feared some of them might have died.  
"TYSON!" he heard a familiar voice and turned around.  
"Tala...guys...help please."  
"That's why we're here, to help you, we're going to carry them out" Ian explained.  
In a side room was wheelchair storage and this room was only slightly  
damaged.  
"Wow we're lucky...let's split...get the kids out...where's Gou?"  
"Outside with Kai, he wanted to come in but he's still to weak" Ian yelled, the sound of the fire was loud.

* * *

Tyson managed to get to his son through the corridor, the door was blown off its hinges, glass was everywhere with the bricks and mortar.  
"Makoto!" he expected a reply but knew one wouldn't reply.  
His lungs were filling with dust and smoke, he squinted through the clouds, there was a fire raging in the room, he saw the bed had collapsed and the bricks had crushed his son, he saw an arm out of the rubble.

* * *

Tyson ran forward and started to throw bricks and debris away from his son.  
The fire flared and he shielded himself, it pushed him back a bit but then he started to dig again.  
"_Please be alive_" Tyson thought and freed the burnt boy.  
Tyson felt for a pulse on his son's neck and was happy to have one.  
"YEAH!" he picked up his son and got away as the floor collapsed.  
"To close" he turned and ran.  
"TYSON!" it was Tala.  
He turned around.  
"What?" Max was in a wheelchair  
His body was bleeding badly, it looked like his right arm and left leg were broken.  
"I'm sorry Tyson...he's..." Tyson felt tears start to fall down his cheeks.  
"No" Tyson swallowed hard, there was another explosion, the superstructure of the building rocked.  
"This place is coming down, is everyone out?"  
Tala shook his head.  
"Get Makoto out, I'll deal with Maxie and hurry back.  
They exchanged people and Tyson stayed in the ward.  
"Don't get hurt Tyson."  
"I wont!"

* * *

Tyson walked along the corridor where he bumped into Brian who had Ling.  
"Tyson, you should get him out."  
"He's dead, is Ling okay?" Brian nodded.  
"Anyone got Ray?"  
"There is a wall of debris blocking the room, it's too hard to get though."  
"Okay, get her out and come back to help me get Ray out" Brian nodded.  
Spencer and Ian were already out and going back in.  
Unfortunately Lee and Kevin were dead.

* * *

Tyson managed to get to Ray's door, it was off its hinges and there was rubble, like the roof had caved in.  
He started to throw away the bricks and debris.  
"I'm coming Ray."  
Ian and Spencer eventually came back.  
"No, get the others...we're okay" Ian left and rescued Mariah.

* * *

Now all that were still trapped was Ray, Kenny and Gary.  
Tala and Tyson were digging as Ian and Spencer struggled with a very heavy Gary.  
They were making progress and the roof behind them collapsed, there was another flare and the building shook, the lights flickered and died as well as the sirens, all you could here was the burning fires and the struggling men working to free the Neko-Jin.  
"Ling is not going to loose her father."  
"The building has taken a beating, I don't know how much more abuse the building can take" the red head said.  
"We have to hurry" Brian yelled.

* * *

Outside Kai was sat down on the grass with his son.  
They were worried as none had come out in ages.  
Kai's eyes were fixed on the fire door, smoke was bellowing out of it.  
The whole block was on fire, the fire crews had now arrived and there was another explosion, part of the building collapsed.  
Out of the exit Spencer and Ian came out with Gary and left him there.  
"They're still trying to get to Ray, he's trapped behind a wall of debris"  
"Spencer, tell them to get out of there."  
"What about Ray?" Spencer yelled.  
"He's dead, Ray is dead, look!" they turned around and roughly where Ray's room was there was an inferno.  
"SHIT!" they ran back inside ignoring Kai.  
"They're going to get themselves killed" Kai said to his son.  
"Should I help them?"  
"It's too dangerous."  
Gou cried but nodded.

* * *

Back inside they had barely any progress.  
Ray was the main focus, the building was coming down all around them.  
"Tyson, we should give up, this place is unsafe."  
"No, we can't give up, he'd never give up if it were one of us in there."  
"Kai says Ray's room is burning, he's probably been burned alive."  
"The keyword is probably, get Kenny out!"  
Ian nodded and carried Kenny out of the burning building and lied him down with the others.  
"He's alive."  
"No fooling around, Tyson and the others have to get out" Kai sounded serious.  
Ian looked back and shed a tear.  
"They will die, it's foolish."  
"Then...I die."  
"NO!" Kai yelled and Gou ran after Ian.  
"Gou...COME BACK!" Kai yelled and the two figures vanished into the smoke.  
Kai fell on his back and cried.  
Then a bad noise met his ears, there was an explosion and the sounds of metal bending, twisting, groaning and snapping.  
He noticed signs of stress on the building before half of it collapsed in a cloud of dust and smoke.

Author notes

Beywriter: Okay, shorter than usual but I think this is better as a two parter  
Ray: wow, I sure hope you guys get me out  
Tyson: I hope we have time, thanks to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Pirate Sophie for reviewing  
Max: Please review, Its a crime not to, we want to know your thougths...even though we have a basic idea...  
Ray By the way...AmTheLion's review of 19 broke the 50 mark with reviews, there are 53...its Beywriter's most reviewed work!


	22. Burning part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Burning part 2**

They heard the explosion and half the building collapsed, dust and flame burst down the corridor.  
"I think we're nearly there" Tyson removed a bit of rubble and smoke came out.  
"DIG FASTER!"  
"Help here" Ian said.  
"Ian and...Gou?" Tyson was surprised.  
"What are you doing here? It's dangerous Gou" Gou had an expressionless face as he stood there, he looked like Kai then.  
Gou picked out his launcher and beyblade.  
"Saving my uncle" was all he said as he positioned himself, Dranzer was on the ready to save Ray.  
"LET IT RIP!"  
"_Does Gou really have the strength to punch through that wall of Debris_?" that is what they were thinking as they saw the familiar fire bird shoot from the blue launcher and at the wall or rubble.

* * *

Kai felt the power of Dranzer in the air.  
He stopped crying and smirked.  
"_Gou is using Dranzer to punch through to Ray, I hope he has enough strength to do that, the building looks like its ready to fall._"

* * *

Firemen were now aiming hoses.  
"Please, aim the hoses to that fire, one of my friends is in there!" Kai yelled and pointed towards the flame, the fireman nodded and hit the fire around Ray's room.  
"_I hope it's not to late Ray._"  
Kai heard a groaning noise coming from his friends, one was coming around well soon they all would, it was Makoto.  
"What happened?" he sat up and realized where he was and his arm looked burnt badly and started screaming but not in pain it was shock.  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" Kai ran over to the boy.  
"You were in an explosion at your home, you and everyone were burned badly, unfortunately Zeo attacked again somehow and destroyed the hospital wing you were in. Your father and your Russian uncles are inside rescuing your Uncle Ray, Gou went in to help and used Dranzer. Sadly Lee and Kevin were killed in the blast, possibly Maxie too but were not sure right now."  
Makoto looked down to and noticed Lee's and Kevin's mashed bodies, their bones broken, bleeding heavily.  
He started to cry hard.  
Kai's face softened as he saw the crying boy.  
"Is dad okay?" he asked as he sobbed.  
The Russian knelled down beside the crying boy and carefully hugged Makoto, patting him on the back.  
"I don't know."  
"I can't believe they're dead, are they really?" Kai nodded, he too started to cry slightly, even he did cry and he had gotten a lot closer to them all.  
They will be avenged.

* * *

It was hard to believe they were gone.  
Kai remembered it all, there first meeting, the Asian tournament, everything.  
Zeo had just returned back after ditching the truck.  
Fireworks were a perfect explosive to get at short notice and they had worked a treat reacting with the Oxygen cylinders that were kept there.  
"They have to be gone now, all I have to do is wait for the news report" Zeo flipped on his TV and channel hopped looking for any sign of what he did on the news.  
Soon he found what he was looking for.  
The screen showed an image of the hospital burning, flames were licking high into the sky.  
He laughed at the site, he didn't care about the other people who would die from this incident...they were just casualties of war.  
Nor did he care about the destroyed building...it wasn't his problem.

* * *

Makoto had cried himself to sleep in Kai's warm embrace, tears still ran down the burnt flesh on his cheeks.  
Kai was worried about them all, they were all open to infection and probably could die from all this.  
He sat there watching and waiting for some signs of life and the successful rescue of the Neko-Jin.  
Time seemed to slow down, he could hear and feel the younger's steady breathing which was the constant happy reminder that Makoto was alive.  
Kai decided to check the others to see if they were still alive.  
Slowly he stood up and rested the boy on the ground and went over to the others and checked them all.  
Ling, Mariah, Gary, Hilary and Kenny were still alive.  
Kai sat back down beside the sleeping boy, he had a small but yet noticeable smile on his face for now anyway.  
"Thank Kami they're all alive" he lied back and closed his eyes, he didn't want to look at the building.  
"Excuse me, are you all right?" a nurse came over and looked down at him.  
"Yeah I'm alright, but I'm worried about my friends and three of them are dead."  
"I'm so sorry. There are ambulances on the way from the other hospitals so your friends should be alright and shouldn't get to ill" they noticed another part of the hospital explode sending debris everywhere.  
"The whole building is on fire, we think we lost some people to this horrible, horrible fire accident" Kai looked at the nurse, he hadn't notice her sit down beside him.  
"It's no accident."  
"Excuse me?" she looked at Kai with surprise.  
"That fire was no accident, it was an attempted murder and it half worked except the innocent got in the way."  
He looked over to Lee and Kevin with sad eyes.  
"_The innocent have died, the blood of the innocent has been spilled.  
They shouldn't have been involved in this fight, they shouldn't have died, it was wrong._"  
"Excuse me are you alright?" the blue haired man looked like he was daydreaming.  
"_I promise on my life, no I swear on my life I will have my revenge and make sure no one else dies._"  
"Sir, you still with me?" she looked at the blue haired man and realised the people around her looked familiar.  
"_Could they be who I think they are?_" she noticed the small boy beside Kai.  
"Excuse me, are you Kai Hiwatari?" that made him snap out of his thoughts and look at the nurse.  
"Yes, I am."  
"Now you were saying the fire was no accident?"  
"That's exactly right."  
"Who could have done this? So far we know we lost two out of the whole indecent, I can't believe someone human would set fire to a hospital, it's horrible."  
"That's easy, the arsonist wasn't human."  
"What exactly do you mean not human?" she looked curious and surprised. She didn't think robotics was that advanced.  
"It's a robot, an angry robot."  
"That's impossible to build a robot or something like that that has the power of independent thought."  
"Well...it's not impossible, this one has tried to kill us before, it is the reason we were in the hospital, it set off that bomb and he shot me in the chest twice, if I didn't come out of that coma, I might be dead now myself."  
Kai glanced over to the building parts had fallen in, other parts were just a skeleton and fire crawling like an animal around its walls and through its roof.  
Kai was worried about his friends and especially his son, he didn't want to loose anyone else.  
"_Please hurry_" a tear fell from his left eye and ran down his cheek and fell onto the ground.

* * *

Inside the burning building things weren't good, occasionally it shook as a part exploded and collapsed, the emergency lights were on, the flickered with each movement, sometime bits of debris would fall.  
Now thanks to the chibi Kai they were through into Ray's room which looked totalled, the walls were blown away, parts of the floor had fell in and so did the roof, electric cables and other piping were fallen, lights smashed, the room was in total ruin, the walls were black and scorched from intense fire.  
Smoke hung in the air, it was escaping through the destroyed wall and joining the ploom of smoke which was now reaching high into the sky like a dark pillar and was being blown across the land by the strong winds that were up high.  
The floor that was still up was littered with debris.  
"Where's Ray?" Tyson asked and looked around, the neko was no where to be seen in the room.  
Tala looked down and saw Ray's limp body thrown about in the rubble, he had fallen through the floor, rubble was burying him up to his waste, he was lying on his back looking up to the ceiling, his eyes were closed,left arm was stretched out and his right was by his side.  
"No!" they jumped down and started to dig out the rubble when the floor above them which was the roof above the room where Ray was collapsed.  
"LOOKOUT!" Ian yelled.  
Tala threw himself over Ray to shield the neko from the falling debris.

Author notes

Beywriter: Is Tala's death near or will our favourite Wolf escape death?  
Tala: Your killing me?  
Max: Well your not the first...I was  
Beywriter: Maxie...stay dead and thank our few reviewers.  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion for reviewing.  
Ray: Please drop us a review, its a crime not to

Story- Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	23. Burning part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Burning part 3**

Tala looked down and saw Ray's limp body thrown about in the rubble, he had fallen through the floor, rubble was burying him up to his waste, he was lying on his back looking up to the ceiling, his eyes were closed,left arm was stretched out and his right was by his side.  
"No!" they jumped down and started to dig out the rubble when the floor above them which was the roof above the room where Ray was collapsed.  
"LOOKOUT!" Ian yelled  
Tala threw himself over Ray to shield the Neko from the falling debris.  
The others looked away and it hit.  
Tala didn't feel any pain.  
The heavy bit of debris cracked the top of his neck and a a small part of a metal beam went through his back but it stopped there.  
The rubble rolled off Tala's limp body.  
Brian, Ian, Spencer, and Tyson approached his body.  
"I...I...is he dead?" Ian asked.  
Brian kicked his leg.  
"Wolf, wake up" they rolled the body off, Ray's clothes were now soaked with the Russian's blood.  
"He died saving Ray, he died so another may live, we gotta get him out of here, this place is starting to come down!" Ian shouted and his voice echoed off the walls.  
All of them threw away the rubble.  
Brian had Max over his shoulder.

* * *

"Look, it's beginning to fall" Kai pointed.  
They freed Ray and Tyson carried him on his shoulders like he did in China when Ray had sprained his ankle.  
"GO!" Brian yelled and he building started to collapse.  
"HELP!" Ian stopped.

* * *

"It's a...what the?"  
"I thought I heard it earlier but I thought I was going crazy Spencer told them.  
Ian ran off and found it a couple of doors down.  
It was a seven year old boy with short brown hair and eyes.  
He was burned badly.  
Ian picked the boy up and ran, there was a rumble and the fourth floor began its decent to the ground.  
Ian ran to the stairs and he looked up, the third floor they jumped from was being crushed now and he ran down the stairs and gravity caught up.

* * *

Kai stared in horror as the Burns Ward started to free fall towards the ground and the guys were still inside.  
"_NO_!" he yelled inside and squeezed Makoto's hand and woke the boy up in a cry of pain.  
"Sorry"  
"No worr..." the building hit the floor and the whole area was dusty, the people coughed and tried to hold their breaths, there was obviously asbestos in that building.  
The dust stayed in the air but the door was still slightly visible.  
Kai watched it and they came out coughing, they had used the stairwell to shelter the crashing building, they fell out coughing.  
Tyson fell to his knees and the Neko fell off his back.  
Makoto and Kai went over to them.  
"DADDY!" Makoto yelled.  
Their clothes, faces and hair were dusty.  
"Makoto, you're alive!" Tyson smiled as he coughed.  
"How's uncle?" Makoto hugged his father who was now on his back, the sleeping Neko to his left.  
"I don't know, we didn't even check to see if he was alive" Makoto then noticed Gou looking sadly down at Tala.  
"Gou...what happened?" He looked at the Japanese boy, his eyes flooded with tears.  
"What happened to Uncle Tala?"

* * *

"H...he died...trying to save Uncle Ray from being killed...he sacrificed himself to save him" Makoto looked at the dead Russian, he started to cry and then to Max.  
"Oh no, UNCLE!" he ran to Max and nudged his arm.  
"They're both dead" the teen started sobbing.  
Gou came up behind Makoto and patted him on the back, the Japanese turned around and they hugged crying on each other's shoulders  
"Tyson what happened to Tala?" Kai asked weakly.  
"Tala...died bravely to save Ray, the roof fell in and he dived on top of Ray and shielded him.  
Kai growled low, again another innocent being was dead, Zeo was going to pay for what he had done.  
Their attention was now to the crying 7 year old.  
"Who are you?" Brian asked.  
"My...my...my name is Tomoko, my mommy died" he wore a brown shirt with black trousers and a gold chain around his neck  
"You have a dad?" Spencer asked and the young boy shook his head.  
"Mommy said he went away to a place we won't go until we're ready."  
"No family?"Tyson asked and the boy thought for a few moments before he shook his head again.  
"Your mother was your only family?" Tomoko nodded.  
"Why not come with us?" the Chibi Tyson asked looking down at the younger.  
"_Great...another mouth to feed_" was all that Tyson thought.  
"Please daddy?" Makoto looked at him with sad eyes.  
"Ling taught you that didn't she?" he asked and Makoto nodded.  
There were distant sounds of ambulances coming closer.  
"Ambulances...you're all going to be fine" the nurse said coming behind Kai making the Russian jump in fear.  
"You didn't answer my question, can Tomoko live with us?" Tyson though and nodded, Makoto cheered.  
"You'll love living with us."  
"NO...HE CANNOT LIVE WITH US!" Kai yelled.  
"He's got no family" Tyson tried to protest against the Russian and make him change his family but to no avail, Kai didn't want Tomoko to live with them fearing he could be killed.  
"I will not let another innocent soul die for our mistake!" that struck something in Tyson's head, he had felt guilty that people were being driven into a struggle that they had nothing to do with it, what he was worrying about had finally happened.  
Tala, Lee, Max and Kevin had been killed.  
"There has to be something we can do though" Kai said out loud.  
Tyson smiled and realized something.  
"_Kai is trying to help this kid, he's right if Tomoko does come and live with us his life is in danger and he feels guilty that Lee, Kevin and Tala have been killed in a fight they don't belong in, I have to agree with Kai on this one, letting Tomoko stay is risking another innocent life._"  
"Earth to Tyson" Spencer laughed and the man snapped out.  
"I was thinking."  
"Wow that's a first."  
"Not funny" Tyson realized who said it.  
"R...RAY!" he looked down at Ray who was inspecting the damage that was done to him.  
"I think my hair will pull through" he looked at the others and smiled weakly.  
"Ray, I have some bad news" Tyson knelled down to Ray's height.  
"Max, Lee, Kevin and Tala are dead but Tala died saving you" Tyson pointed up the hill to the others and a couple of feet below his left foot lay Tala's cold and lifeless body.  
His right hand clasped to his mouth as he looked.  
"Kami" he whispered.  
"I want to see the others...is my daughter okay?"  
"Ling? She's fine" Ray smiled at the news.  
Tyson held out a hand and Ray grabbed it, the man easily pulled Ray up.  
Ray's left arm was pulled over to Tyson's left and Tyson wrapped his right around Ray's waist and helped him over.

* * *

He slowly lowered Ray onto the grass between his wife and daughter.  
Ray reached down and kissed Ling on the cheek, the same with his wife.  
The neko lied down and started playing with his singed locks of raven hair, it could be salvaged but the state of his hair was the least of his worries, he watched over his family to make sure they were okay.  
He gently took their hands, Mariah's in his left and Ling's in his right.  
Ray gently rubbed his thumb over the rough skin on their hands.

* * *

He looked up into the sky, the huge black cloud still reached up from the ground to the clouds.  
Apart from the pillar of smoke the sky was beautiful.  
Ray looked over to Lee and Kevin, he sighed.  
Lee and Kevin were his best friends since he could remember.  
Ray got onto his hands and knees crawling over to them.  
"Ray, do you need help?"  
"No thanks" he said and knelled.  
The Neko looked at his friends.  
"You shouldn't be there, you shouldn't be lying here and you defiantly shouldn't be dead" he stopped talking and turned around hearing struggling.  
Ian and Spencer were carrying Max's body and lied it next to Kevin.  
Kai and Tyson had Tala  
"Maxie...you are my friend, you have always been my friend and you always will be my friend."

* * *

Medics approached them with medical supplies and body bags.  
"Tala, I haven't seen you in ages, I'm so sorry you were dragged into this...I'm sorry you had to die, but I guess I have to thank you for saving my life Tala, so here goes; Tala, thank you so much for sacrificing your life to save another...me, thank you for giving me more time to be with my loving family and friends...so Tala, Lee, Max and Kevin...goodbye, you will not be forgotten"

Author notes

Beywriter: Now that was a nice ending, well okay it was sad.  
Ray: The Mask of Zeo now has 60 reviews!  
Tyson: death count so far is 4 of us, thanks to Lirin Sama, the light shadow and AmTheLion for reviewing  
Max: Please leave a review, they help Authors alot with stories and its a kind thing to do...its like going to a Resturant and leaving a tip for the waiter when you review

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	24. Heal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Heal**

Four days had gone by since the hospital burned down.  
They were in another hospital's burn unit, and all were back into their drug endued comas.

* * *

It was a freaky silence and no one had seen or heard of Zeo since the hospital attack.  
If they were lucky Zeo thought they were dead.  
Tyson had put an ad for Tomoko in the newspaper saying "Survivor of hospital burning Tomoko Komanka" it said he was an orphan, Judy came over to see her son and didn't expect him dead, the funeral for them was in five days.

_Three days earlier at Narita Arrivals_

Tyson was there with Brian and Ian.  
There were three of them as it was important to be in a group for safety in numbers.  
A forty-four year old women appeared, the years had been kind to her, she still had her blond hair and she had not been told about her son.  
With her was a forty-six year old man.  
"Is that Tyson?" she asked and the man nodded.  
"It's been a while Judy."  
"Yes, where's my Maxie?"  
"It's one thing we have to talk about."  
"He's not ill is he?"  
"I'll tell you at my temporary home...I'm staying with my brother, oh and this is Brian and Ian" they nodded.  
"Pleased to meet you" she said to them.

* * *

At Hiro's house they were sat in the lounge with drinks.  
"Now I do have some bad news" Tyson spoiled the anxious quiet, the couple looked at Tyson, their eyes looked sad.  
"Is it about my Maxie?" she looked like she was on the verge of crying so Tyson came out and said it.  
"Yes...Maxie, I'm afraid...I'm afraid he...he...he...passed on" she knew what that meant and cried into her husband's shoulder.  
"I can't believe...my poor little Maxie...I can't believe he's...he's...dead...why...I can't believe it."  
"How did he die? I hope it was an honourable death and he didn't feel pain?"  
"I'm sorry, I don't know, Brian...you found him...can you explain what it was like for them?" Tyson looked towards the Russian who already looked like he was remembering how he found the American.  
"Brian!" Tyson said snapping the Russian out of his thoughts and he gave Tyson a confused and apologetic look.  
"Huh? Sorry?"  
"I was wondering if you could tell how you found Maxie?"  
"Oh sure, the room was burning, the explosion had blew Max out of the bed and he was lying in a sea of shattered glass, a metal beam had crushed his body.  
The roof had completely fallen in, he was lying on his back, his eyes wide open, his arms were stretched out, blood was trickling from his mouth down his left cheek, his body had been cut by the glass.  
"I lifted the metal off him and there was no pulse and I carried him out.  
"He left with us when the building fell, he was already dead, I don't know how fast he died or if he felt pain but since they were in that coma I doubt he did, Tala, Kevin and Lee also died that day."  
"Who killed them?" she asked wiping her eyes with a tissue and blowing her nose.  
"Zeo" Tyson answered.  
"Who?" her husband asked.  
"I'll start from the top.

* * *

"Twenty years ago we met a guy named Zeo, his father died about a week or so ago and he told Zeo he wasn't human, he was a robot, Zeo did come over and visit us where we stupidly revealed we knew since my beybattle with him and now Zeo is trying to kill us and he's a quarter succeeded, he killed Max.

* * *

"Tala, Lee and Kevin shouldn't be dead now, they weren't involved. Now we want to make Zeo pay even more for this, we wondered when he'd manage to kill some of us and now he has but their deaths wont be in vein, we will avenge them."

* * *

Tyson suddenly remembered the young boy upstairs with Spencer.  
"Spencer, can you bring him down please?" there was some movement upstairs and the sound of running feet down the stairs and into the lounge.  
"This...is Tomoko, we found him in the burning hospital, we put an ad in the paper to see if he has any family, he said he hasn't got any but if no family comes forward after two weeks...what do you think about adopting? It is in his and our best interest he doesn't stay with us, we believe we would be putting his life in danger staying here, we don't want any more innocent deaths by Zeo. If you did adopt, you could take him back to the States and he would be more safe" they looked at each other.  
"Adopt? After Maxie had died?"  
"If you don't want him and no one claims him we'll ask a few others but if they deny we'll put him up for adoption."  
"We'll think about it" she said to Tyson.  
A silence followed, it was still sinking in that Max had died.  
"When is the funeral?" Mr. Tate asked.  
"Eight days..."

_Present Day_

Tyson was in Hilary's room, the hospital they were in didn't have the facilities like the other one so their faces and exposed skin was deep in bandages and it was the same for all of them.  
None wanted to go back to the coma but they had no choice, it would make it less painful and more faster.  
But now Tyson could be right next to Hilary and hold her bandaged hand.  
She was the only one not to wake up after the hospital incident.  
"_No sign of Zeo...this is good...he probably thinks we're dead but we're pretty much alive_" he though.  
Luckily no one else had died.

* * *

Zeo sat back in his chair, his smug attitude had not lifted since the day they 'died'.  
But he had yet to confirm that, he had a gut feeling or whatever the robot equivalent is that they were alive.  
Each day it got stronger as the group healed and got better and now he couldn't shake it off any longer.  
"Enough of this, I have to know, I have to be sure" Zeo stood up and left the study and wandered the halls of the mansion, he grabbed his jacket and left.  
"If there is some of them alive they will be in hospitals, but they may also have left the country, NO I have to check the local areas first" Zeo started to jog after leaving the driveway, his search would have to start all over again but he will find them, there were only seven hospitals in Tokyo to look at.

* * *

"How is she?" Tyson looked over his shoulder to his left to see his big brother standing there.  
"She's doing fine, like the others, I was just going to move to see how Ray is doing" Ray's room was to the left of Hilary.  
It went in this order: Kenny, Gary, Mariah, Ling, Makoto, Hilary and Ray.  
"I think we should leave the country...get medical help for everyone somewhere else, Zeo has to be tracking us down...it's not safe...Tokyo and possibly Japan isn't safe with Zeo...it's a stupid idea to stay" Hiro took a seat next to Tyson.  
"Tyson, unfortunately...that's not possible...the doctors say they can't be moved, it's not recommended and is risking their lives."  
"It's risking their's, Kai's and mine to be here, even Brian, Ian and Spencer's lives are at risk."  
"How do you know?"  
"A shared dream we had a few days ago before the petrol bomb, we all had it each night, they were also there."  
"Shared dream?" he looked at his brother confused, he didn't think it was possible to have shared dreams.  
"Bitbeasts?" he asked and Tyson shook his head and closed his eyes, he still had that dream, it was fresh and haunted him.  
"I...I...we...we believe Zeo is to blame, sending out a signal some how and bringing us here together so he can easily take us out and his plan worked and...and..." Tyson swallowed hard and cried slightly.  
"And four people...four of my friends have died, three shouldn't have been and weren't involved...Tala, Lee and Kevin shouldn't be dead, they should be in Russia or China...far away from this."  
"They came to help, they came as they were your friends...they came as they knew you would be stronger in numbers" Tyson nodded and kissed his wife's hand.  
"I wish they weren't dead, I think we should move them...it's our only hope...it's the reason we're going to put Tomoko up for adoption."  
"Tomoko? Who's he?"  
"A boy Ian found in the Burns Ward before the building collapsed, right now he's staying with the guys, we asked Max's parents if they wanted to adopt...so far no word...Kai and me agreed he can't stay, we don't want more innocent blood spilled, three is way to much" Hiro nodded in agreement.  
"How old is he?"  
"Seven" Hiro's eyes widened.  
"_He can't stay here, he wasn't even born at the time, Tyson is right, he can't stay, Zeo will kill him and more innocent blood has to be avoided at all cost._"  
Tyson placed Hilary's burned hand back on the bed and kissed it again.  
He stood up and stretched, they left together to see Ray.

Author notes

Beywriter: So Zeo is back on the hunt.  
Tyson: You like torturing us don't you?  
Beywriter: In the name of entertainment.  
Ray: I hope no one else dies,huge thanks from me to all the reviewers we have: the Light Shadow, Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and Sophie...they review...why wont you? Its a crime not to.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	25. Respects part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Respects part 1**

"We are gathered here under the eyes of God today...to pay our last respects to those who have fallen on the 1st July 2024, they died after being caught up in a war...between good and evil...with heavy hearts we lift up their bodies...and their souls to you our Lord in the knowledge that you will take from their burdens and give them life eternal.  
"We also pray that you look down upon us now with mercy and with love."  
They were all there and dressed in traditional funeral clothing  
Ray, Gary, Mariah, Makoto, Ling, Tyson, Kai, Kenny, Hilary, Ian, Spencer, Brian, Hiro, Tomoko, Mr. and Mrs. Tate.  
The injured were all in wheelchairs, Kai had crutches and was being supported by Brian.  
In front of the group were four graves in this order: Tala, Lee, Kevin and Max.  
The coffins were ready to be lowered and the priest stood in the middle of the four.  
The day was oddly sunny and not a cloud was in the sky.  
Those who were burned were in bandages and therefore would get hot so they needed water to keep hydrated.  
"We are here to remember those who are here lying before us and to note the people here have passed away but they still are not dead, only will they be dead when there is no one to remember them...it is those who remember them to carry their torch, to tell the stories, to remember the good times...and the bad times but never to forget those who lie here before you, we now commit to the Earth Tala Ivanov, Lee Wong, Kevin Yan and Max Tate."

* * *

They all were crying, it was hard to believe that they were really dead and really lying in those coffins.  
"Now those who want to say words, you can now."  
Ray wheeled himself to where the priest was and looked at the sorry group, sure it hurt to talk but he had to.  
"I still remember..." Ray started crying, he wiped his exposed eyes with his bandages and took a deep breath before returning his gaze to the gathering in front of him.  
"I still remember now about thirty five years later how I first met Lee and a few years later Kevin, when I was older I met Max and Tala, I remember it all...I never thought I'd be here saying my goodbyes so early, I expected to be a lot older but that's life, I wonder when we'll meet again? Thanks for saving me Tala, thank you so I can keep on living with my family, thank you for giving me a second chance at life and thanks for keeping our family together, Ling is too young to loose her father" he looked at everyone.  
"Time is a predator...we are its prey...one day it will hunt us down but we cannot be sure when that is...  
Going back to remembering...I remember all the bad times we went through and all the good times...the fun times a..." he couldn't go on any further as the emotion completely over took him and he buried his head in his hands and cried.  
"I'm...sorry" he said and wheeled himself back next to his wife and daughter.

* * *

Tyson looked at them all and took the centre stage.  
Like Ray, Tyson looked at the crowd.  
"Are they the lucky ones? That's what you're thinking...right? To die quickly than wonder when this shadow of death that surrounds us all will make its move?  
"You're thinking their lucky they don't need to look out for themselves but if we remember them...they will be the ones looking out for us but if we stand together we have a chance and these four brave people will be the only ones we bury, as singles we are easy targets, let's promise those fallen that we will get revenge...we have that glimpse of hope, the light at the end of the tunnel and all we have to do is reach it, once we do, we can shed ourselves from this shadow of darkness...this is not just a struggle between light and dark...Yin and Yang...what this really is...is war and we will make it pay for the suffering it has caused us all today...and for a long time to come...it's our job to prove to Max, Lee, Kevin and Tala that we will be the ones to spill the next blood.  
"Once a wise man said to consider your imperative...that is all around us...at our blades...at our anger...at our strength...at our numbers...war is our imperative and not to run with our tails between our legs like some scared puppy and I promise we will not go quietly into the night...our next stand is here in Japan...I promise we will fight...we will win and we will finish the fight...alive...we should not give up hope when it's in clear sight and so easy to reach."

* * *

There were mixed feelings about Tyson's speech and he was right, they should not give up hope and they shouldn't run away from the danger, it encouraged them to do their best, Ray started clapping and they all were by the time he was standing back in the line of the group.  
"That was some speech love" Tyson kissed his wife.  
"Thanks...I had amazing inspiration."

* * *

Zeo was watching at a distance, he noticed the small boy besides Hiro and he got an idea to make that dream he gives them become a reality.  
Zeo walked off and began to plan what he must do to make it work and make his mansion escape proof once they were inside and that would probably prove to be more difficult than he thinks.  
Zeo was angry that they had lived and survived the hospital but he was happy he had killed some of them and one was Max, the next target he goes for will either be Kai or Ray with their weakened states they can't put up a fight and will fall easily.  
He laughed as he imagined how he will finish them off but was sad to know it would still be a long time, he couldn't go out and buy more fireworks, the people will get suspicious even though they probably were already.  
"I'll send them a warning...once I learn their hospital" then he stopped and returned to the funeral and hid, all he had to do was wait for it to finish and he'd follow the ambulances.  
"_This is too perfect_" he thought as he lied there hidden by the sea of headstones and trees with tall grass.  
"_I kidnap the boy, send a note and when they get there I kill them in a glorious slaughter...all I have to do is play the waiting game for them to go back and follow their ambulances_" Zeo got bored and eventually drifted off.

* * *

Zeo woke up after hearing a loud rumbling noise, the clouds had rolled in and he saw lightning in the distance.  
He looked to where the funeral was but no one was there, even the grave diggers had finished filling in their graves.  
Zeo stood up and wandered over, there was an arrangement of flowers at the base of each of the headstones, he carelessly walked on the grave of each and read the stones.  
"Here lies Lee Wong, loving Brother of Mariah Wong taken away from us so cruelly and without pity rest in peace and you will be missed...14th September 1989- 1st July 2024" he smirked at it.  
"Tala Yuri Ivanov 18th February 1987 to 1st July 2024, now you live with your parents in the field of flowers, we hope your afterlife will be happier than the one you had here" next he looked towards Kevin's.  
"Kevin Yan born December 11th 1994 and died 1st July 2024, and now the angels of the lord come down in a golden chariot to take you to your happy afterlife, may you enjoy your afterlife as you have enjoyed your time here rest in peace" and finally he looked at Max's.  
"Max Tate Born 21st July 1990 and died 1st July 2024, may he rest in peace with the Angels" Zeo stepped back and looked at the four graves in turn, the rain started and lightning lit up the sky following by the thunder.  
He smirked before he went forward again and kicked Max's grave hard, the stone broke and Zeo did that to all of them and walked away from the destruction he caused, now he had no choice but to go to each hospital and find out where they are or where that young boy is living, knowing them they would risk their lives to save a complete stranger.

Author notes

Beywriter: Zeo...is evil...not letting them R.I.P.  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Sophie for reviewing  
Ray: please leave a review, they help Authors alot

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sams


	26. Respects part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Respects part 2**

The group had stopped the unusual cheering after Tyson's speech.  
Mariah wheeled ahead now.

* * *

"I'm sorry I don't have a speech like Tyson, I just want to say is how much I will miss seeing them in the physical, I know they will never die and they will always be around us, I just can't believe they're gone, I remember all the times when I was upset Lee would hold me and hug me when Ray wasn't around, I remember he did when we were young he would and especially around the time Ray left us he helped then" Mariah looked towards Kevin.  
"I remember when I first met Kevin, I never thought I'd out live him, he was a good friend like Lee was a good brother, I can't believe they're gone" she looked over to Max and closed her eyes.  
"The day I first met Max...was in China...the day we bumped into Ray with Tyson and Kevin's battle, I didn't think much of him but that did change pretty fast and Tala...we met in Russia, well not the usual way only in the battle...around the time Kai went rouge and tried to steal the bitbeasts, again I never thought he'd give his life so bravely to give someone else a chance of life, I'm sure his parents would be proud...he was so brave to save my husband and Ling's father...it was probably the reason why he did it, he might of anyway...goodbye guys I won't forget any of you."  
She wheeled back to her family.

* * *

Kai came forward to Tala and knelled in front of him.  
"Hi Tala, hi guys, I can't believe I'm here saying bye...all that time you survived Boris and Voltaire...you couldn't survive Zeo, I'm sorry you were dragged into this...if you hadn't...you would all be alive, Lee, Tala and Kevin...you shouldn't be the ones lying in those graves, it should be me, Ray and Tyson...not you...you had nothing to do with it, you never had anything to do with it" Kai stood up and turned around and cleared his throat, he had given up holding back his emotion and tears streamed down his cheeks.  
"I never said this to them both, I thought I'd have more of a chance...to say this to them all...Max, Tala, Lee and Kevin, I didn't talk to the latter, or any to be honest I never talked that much to any of you...I tried to distance myself thinking friends are a sign of weakness but now I wish I had gotten closer to them all, I know I've known Tala most of my life but since we were brought up in the Abbey, what we learned I couldn't shake off like you all did, I wish I got to know them a lot better...I feel kind of guilty I didn't take the opportunity when I had the chance..unlike Tala I couldn't shake off what I had been through in the Abbey, even after all those psychiatry sessions...I wish now I could say to them that I am and always will be their friend" Kai sighed and started to cry, he held his head up with his right hand.

* * *

By now they were all crying.  
Ray was hugging his wife, Spencer and Brian were crying into each other shoulders, Tyson sobbed against a tree but none noticed the robot spying on them and Hilary hugged Kenny who was crying.  
The clouds were starting to roll in and thunder rumbled in the distance.  
"Tyson, we're going...Ling hates the rain."  
"Sure...does she want a push?" Tyson saw the little girl nod.  
"Mak, you wanna go back to the hospital?" he asked  
"I don't want to go back to sleep again."  
"It's for the best Mak, you want to get better faster right?" Makoto nodded and wheeled himself over to his father and accidentally over Tyson's left foot.  
"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"  
"What?" he asked innocent, he didn't mean to run over his father's foot.  
"You ran over my foot."  
"I did? Sorry."  
"Hey, it's okay...it was an accident" a rain drop fell and they started to get into the ambulances and were taken back.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the hospital all were taken back to their rooms.  
Ling was hooked up to the drug as Ray watched.  
"Daddy...please stay" he did and held his daughter's hand until the girl had fallen asleep.  
"I love you" he said and kissed her bandaged forehead before leaving for his own room.  
At the door he stopped and looked over his shoulder to see if Ling actually was asleep.  
The sounds of gentle purring reached his feline ears and told him she was sound asleep.  
"_Sleep well little one_" he smiled and left.  
Zeo's damage was done but the physical damage was now only starting to heal, it would be a long time before things would be as normal as possible, no one knew when that would be but they all would have the scars on their bodies reminding them of what happened and as the years would go by the memories will fade and so will scars fade but they won't go not completely anyway.

* * *

Going to his room he passed Mariah's room, his wife was already sleeping he entered the room and went forward to the bed.  
"Hi" he quietly said and put his hands on the side of the bed and pulled himself up to look down at his wife with caring eyes and he brushed away some of her hair from around her face, not that it mattered as her face was covered in bandages apart from holes where her eyes, nose and mouth.  
Ray's legs felt like they would buckle at any moment he leaned down and gently kissed her on the forehead, her lips twisted into a feint smile and Ray sat back down in his chair and left his wife, it hurt him to see her like that, he wiped away a tear and went to his room.

* * *

On his way back to his room he noticed Tyson was with his son and decided that he went in.  
"What's up guys?" he asked.  
"Ray...I thought you were under already" Tyson jumped slightly at the sound of Ray's voice.  
"Nah, I stayed up to make sure Ling was asleep before I left, I also went in to see Mariah."  
"She asleep?" Tyson asked.  
"Yeah...she was when I came in, but I kissed her and she smiled so she could still be awake at some level...what about Hilary?"  
"Asleep, me and Makoto were there with her until she finally dropped off so now I'm getting Makoto ready."

* * *

"I don't want to...I want to stay awake."  
"Makoto, I'm going to sleep soon, it's the best way to speed up our recovery, you want to get better again faster right?"  
"Yes Uncle...yes I do."  
"Alright, you going to get into bed?"  
He nodded and got in, he quickly pulled the covers over him and the nurse attached the lines into his right arm and she started the flow into his arm.  
After a couple of minutes the young boy felt his eyes drooping.  
Ray had noticed Draciel around his neck.  
"I...feel sleepy."  
"Just go to sleep, I'll be right here when you wake up and you'll be strong again" Tyson held his son's arm.  
Makoto looked at his father's warm expression and over to his uncle's sweet caring smile.  
For that last minutes he felt like the luckiest boy alive before his eyes dropped closed and the nurse left the room to get ready to put Ray under, he was now the last one awake.  
Tyson smiled at the sight of his sleeping son.  
"Night Makoto, sleep well...I'll be right here if you need me and remember this"  
Tyson went down to Makoto's left ear and he whispered, Makoto did hear this as he descended through levels of sleep.  
"I love you" Tyson put Makoto's hand on the bed and stood up, he looked at Ray, he felt sorry for his friend wrapped up in those bandages, only holes on his face was for his eyes, nose and mouth.  
"Ray, we are two lucky husbands" Ray smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah we are...okay I'm going to go under myself now, I feel like I'm in one of those scifi TV shows where the crew goes into stasis for long space voyages." Tyson laughed.  
"You watch way to many movies dude, come on...you wanna push?" Ray thought and then nodded.  
"Thanks, I'd like that."  
Tyson pushed Ray out of the room and looked over like Ray did to make sure his son was actually asleep.  
"Night Makoto."  
"Why was Draciel around his neck?"  
"Max said if anything happened to him...he wants Makoto to find its next parter.

* * *

Tyson pushed Ray down the corridor to his room and inside it.  
"Mr. Kon...its time" Ray nodded.  
"Tyson, can you help me please?"  
"Help?"  
"Help me into bed" Ray rolled his eyes.  
"Oh sorry, sure...how do you want me to help?"  
"Grab me under my arms" Tyson nodded and leaned over Ray and helped him into bed, the nurse attached the IV lines and started the flow.  
Soon enough Ray's eyes started to feel heavy and now he let them close.  
"Night Ray."  
"Night Tys..." Tyson smiled gently and left the room with the nurse.

Author notes

Beywriter: Respects part 1 and 2 were so hard to write...I think I have writers block coming on.  
Max: Well so we died in vein  
Ray: No, please review...its a crime not to.  
Tyson: Thanks goes to Lirn Sama, AmTheLion and the Light Shadow for there continual reviewing

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	27. Zeo's return

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Zeo's Return**

After searching the hospitals Zeo now thought he had the right one.  
He waited by the hospital's entrance in his car and waited for them to come out, he knew they were at that hospital, he snuck in and saw his enemies in their rooms in the comas but controlled himself.  
Now he knew that Spencer, Brian and Ian were visiting as he saw their car pull in and Ian behind the wheel.  
Zeo just waited for them to leave, when they do leave all he had to do was follow them home, and he knew the boy...his target was with them.  
Sadly Mr. and Mrs. Tate had declined the offer to adopt Tomoko but they still had ideas, they wanted someone they knew to adopt him...someone they can trust.

* * *

Zeo looked over and by chance there they were in his mirror, they were going to walk right past him.  
He quickly got into the left side seat and stayed dead still as he possibly could, if he was found they would probably attack and right now he wasn't in the power position.  
Once they were in front of the car he ducked down and tried to stay as much as out of sight as possible.  
He peeked up and saw them get into a car then drive off.  
Zeo started his engine and followed them at a distance, he now wore dark black sunglasses and his green hair was hidden under a cap and down his back.  
He let another car in front of him as he didn't want the occupants of the car to get paranoid or suspicious.  
So far Zeo's plan was going well, follow and learn where they live.

* * *

After about half an hour of driving he saw the occupants pull up into the driveway of a block of apartments.  
"I have you now" he noted down where he was and parked the car.  
Zeo crossed the road and entered the car park.  
He scanned the area looking for them completely unaware he was being caught on CCTV but if he knew he didn't care.  
Then his eyes locked onto target, there they were and using the cars as cover he followed them into the building.

* * *

Zeo followed at a distance and hung around corners, they got into a lift and he watched it rise up until it got to the top floor, level seven.  
He got another elevator which was actually at the bottom still and rode it to the seventh floor.  
Once he got to the top he looked around and turned right and walked down the passage quietly listening, he knew what voices he was looking for.  
Slowly he walked up and down the corridor until his ear picked up Brian and followed the Russian's voice to room 9.  
"_Bingo_" he noted it down.  
"_Apartment block 4, level seven room 9_" he laughed quietly to himself as he went to the elevator to leave.

* * *

When Zeo came back he found there was a wheel clamp on his car and a ticket.  
Zeo noticed he had parked on double yellow lines.  
"There is no way in hell I'm paying this" he tossed the ticket aside and used his hands to forcibly remove the clamp and luckily he did it without damaging the wheel which was a fluke.  
Like the ticket he tossed it aside and got in before driving off.  
"No clamp will stop me...nothing will...not even Tyson" his face was now a scowl.  
Zeo removed the sunglasses from his face and the cap that sat on his head, with one movement he banished them to the back seat of his car, they landed with a soft thud.  
He ran a hand through his hair and loosened it up slightly.  
"_Better...much...much better_" now he could think, he felt caps restricted the minds thinking even though he knew it wasn't true.  
He calmly travelled through the busy Tokyo streets and to his home in Beycity, there he will begin his final plot, for him everything was coming together nicely and knew they could not escape this plan, this would be his last plan and eliminate them all at once.

* * *

Zeo returned home and entered his house.  
He fetched a drink and went to the study, he set the drink down, he then sat at the desk and begun to plan the kidnap that will bring his foes to their knees.  
"_I just gotta find a way to get in there, leave a note and get out_" and then it hit him.  
"_Night!_" the only way to do it is at night when their responses would be slower.  
"_This is perfect...tonight I have a hostage...tonight they have a week before he dies_,_ I know they will show...they're too good, they have to show up to rescue the boy...they wont let someone innocent die_" Zeo laughed, he knew he had them and there was no escape, some time this week he would take care of all his enemies.

* * *

"You know...I have an odd feeling like we were being followed from the hospital" Ian sat down on the sofa.  
"I'm sure it was a red Honda" he added and opened a can of soda.  
"Ian, there's hundreds of people in this city, there are a lot of cars and it was probably different people or just some person going our way" Brian said from the kitchenette.  
"Maybe I'm just being paranoid."  
"Can I watch some TV?"  
"Sure Tom."  
"Thanks!"  
The apartment is a fare size and so was the rent.  
Entering the place to the right is a place to store coats and stuff with a TV further down the wall, at the end of the wall and in the corner is the kitchenette.  
The three rooms in this order were a bedroom where Brian and Ian shared, a bathroom and by the wall was Tom's room.  
By the far corner was a 4 placed circular table.  
On the outside wall was a door to a small balcony.  
The walls were painted with a rising sun yellow and the floor was all tiled a white colour.  
Up lighters were on the ceiling with orange shades and there was a golden standing lamp in the corner by the table.  
The other rooms followed this style except the bedrooms had a fluffy blue carpet so it wasn't a shock on the toes getting up in the morning.  
"I still say they were following us."  
"How do you know?" Brian was getting sick of Ian's moaning.

* * *

"I'm a driver...I gotta pay attention to the other drivers as well as people dumb enough to walk out on to the road and of course...the road!" Brian couldn't think of a good come back so he continued to prepare dinner.  
Ian sat smugly on the sofa as Tomoko channel hopped for something they might all enjoy when the phone rang.  
"I'll get it" Spencer got off the sofa and answered the wall phone.  
"Hello" Hiro was on the other side of the line.  
"Hello Spencer, this is important...Zeo knows where you are living...he was caught on the CCTV system on the apartment building, he was seen snooping around and they phoned the police, they identified him and called me...so I'm calling you...you are ALL in danger, I recommend you find a new place to live ASAP"  
"Who is it?" Brian asked.  
"Ssshhhh, it's Hiro, he says that Zeo knows where were living."  
"Well...to be fair...Zeo doesn't concern us...in fact...learning this, we challenge him to come and if we can indeed kill him, we can avenge Tala and free the others from fear."  
"Spencer...that's a foolish decision...remember that you have Tomoko...how would you feel if he was killed or injured?" Hiro had a point there, Kai and Tyson were trusting them to protect the boy from Zeo and Hiro reminded him of that fact.  
"Remember Tyson and Kai picked you guys as they trusted you to protect Tomoko from Zeo as there was a chance he would go after him...do you remember?"  
How could he not? It was the day when Tala died bravely for Ray to live, a tear left his right eye.

* * *

_Flashback  
_"Guys...we're trusting you to look after Tomoko, can you?" the boy stood in front of Tyson and looked at the Russians.  
They looked at each other and finally Spencer spoke out.  
"Yeah, Tyson, Kai...you can count on us...we'll do you proud" Tyson smiled at Spencer's words.  
"Thanks guys...we knew we could count on you" even Kai smiled at his decision.  
"Urm Spence...should we actually have a group talk about this?" Ian suggested.  
"Yeah, I think we should" Brian agreed.  
"What's to agree about? Tyson and Kai picked us...we should be grateful they did, it means they know they can trust us!" they understood.  
_End Flashback_

* * *

"You're right...okay...tomorrow...Brian has already started cooking, he gets mad if he has to stop."  
"Guess Ray has competition?"  
"No, Ray is still better at cooking" Brian heard this and threw a wooden spoon at him.  
"I was joking."  
"Yeah...right."  
"Okay, we'll go as soon as possible...bye."  
"Bye" Brian had a scowl on as he looked at Spencer.  
"You're supposed to say I'm better than Ray, well right now I am...he's in a coma."  
"Fine then...Hiro says that Zeo knows where we are and to leave as soon as possible."  
"Then we should go."  
"After dinner, it's in half an hour" Spencer sat down again and watched the TV, it was an old movie, King Kong versus Godzilla, there was nothing else good on.  
When the food was out they ate and completely forgot what Hiro had said and the fact Zeo could attack was completely forgotten as they fell asleep in their beds.

Author notes

Beywriter: There you go, a cliffhanger, aren't I mean?  
Tala: Yep.  
Ray: Aren't you dead?  
Tala: Sigh, well in the story yeah...so please review it's a crime not to.  
Ray: We all hope that the Light Shadow gets better soon, thanks to: Lirin Sama, SteveMaster3000 and AmTheLion for reviewing

Story-Beywriter  
Editor-Lirin Sama


	28. Black mask

**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Strong language in this chapter

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Black Mask**

Zeo looked up and watched the apartment from his car.  
He smirked evilly when he saw the last of the lights go out.  
"_Three hours till go time_" he had to wait so they were completely asleep.  
Zeo had brought a book to read whilst he waited, occasionally he looked up to check the room and the lights were still off, they were.

* * *

Quickly the three hours passed and his wristwatch beeped to say 3:AM.  
"_Go time_" he got out and stretched slightly.  
Zeo pulled on a black mask with the note inside, he wore complete black to act as a camouflage, to aid catching the boy he brought night vision goggles but they were below his mask.  
His plan was very simple, he would go in the front door, if it was locked he'd use a glass cutter to get through the door and as he expected, the door was locked.  
He pulled out a knife and gently pushed it towards the edge of the glass and cut around.

* * *

When it was loose he used a suction cup and pulled the glass out and gently put it down on the floor and quickly crawled through the gap.  
He walked down the dimly lit corridors of the apartment before stopping at the lift.  
Zeo pushed the button and watched the lights going down 5-4-3-2-1-L.  
He stepped in and pushed level seven.

* * *

The phone rang, Hiro groaned and reached over to it.  
"Hello?"  
"This is Leon of the Hikaru Apartments, that Zeo is back."  
"Don't worry...they should be gone by now."  
"They're not" Hiro sat up in bed now fully awake.  
"_WHAT_?" he wanted to yell but in his head.  
"What do you mean? Are they still there?"  
"Yes" Hiro sighed and a plan came in.  
"Get the Police and I'll be there as soon as possible" Both hung up.  
"_Gotta phone Tyson_" Hiro dialled the ward's number and asked for Tyson, apparently he was sleeping in Hilary's room.  
Kai was now well enough to stay at home so he and Gou were living with Hiro, after all he had been discharged.

* * *

He wanted to wake Kai up but the better side of him won, Kai still had to rest up, there were still scars of where he was shot, they would probably never go but the doctor's orders were to make sure he rested for at least a month for everything to heal where he would then get a check up.

* * *

Hiro got into his car and drove off, he left a note saying where he was and what was happening, he did want to wake Kai but the Russian needed his sleep.  
When the man arrived at the apartments, things had gone from bad to worse.  
_Earlier:  
_Zeo crept along the corridor until he reached the correct door.  
Slowly Zeo picked the lock until he heard a click and the door opened, it would have been harder if it was a key card lock.  
The door slowly creaked open and he looked into the room with ease with the night vision goggles he was wearing.  
Zeo noticed the sleeping form of a person on the sofa so he quietly closed the door and crept over to the first room and looked in, there was Ian and Brian sleeping on separate beds but no boy.  
Zeo closed the door and moved on but that was a bathroom and on the final door he found Tomoko sleeping peacefully.  
"_There you are...everything is going to good_" The phone rang.  
"_FUCK!_" he went in and closed the door, he might as well chloroform the boy now and wait for the others to go back to sleep.  
He heard Spencer answer it and Brian come out of his room, Zeo used the substance to keep the boy asleep for as long as possible.  
He heard talking in Russian but couldn't decipher it but he knew someone was coming this way.  
The door opened and Zeo moved back, he turned off his night vision and stayed out of sight.  
Brian came in.  
"TOMOKO, WAKE UP...WE GOTTA GO!" Zeo closed the door slightly.  
"No, he's not going anywhere" Zeo pulled out a gun and put it to Brian's neck, he put his arms up.  
"ZEO...how did you?"  
"I sneaked in past that guy who was sleeping on the sofa...that's how!"  
"What do you want?" he asked, his voice shaky.  
"Who you talking too?" it was Ian.  
"WHOA...ZEO!" Police cars were heard in the distance.  
"Here comes the fuzz, you can't escape the police Zeo."  
"Oh yeah? Watch me" Zeo walked over to the bed, Spencer heard what was going on and was ready with a bread knife.  
Police cars stopped outside and Zeo came out with Brian in front, Tomoko was over his shoulder.  
"This...is a kidnapping...literally...if you try to stop me, I kill them both...move Ruski" Zeo pushed the barrel into Brian's neck, his arms were up high in the 'freeze' position.  
They left the room walking slowly down to the elevator, he kept looking back to his enemies and remembered.  
"You'll want this" he took off his mask and threw it back to them.  
Ian and Spencer ran back.  
"It isn't a grenade you idiot" he quickly replaced it with a red mask with one hand as he walked.  
"Push the button" but none of the lights were illuminated, the owners had disabled the lifts.  
"Stairs."

* * *

Now Zeo pushed Brian down the twelve flights of stairs with his gun, Brian's arms were still in the same position.  
"Walk slow" he said as they slowly descended, he knew that he would meet the police somewhere but he didn't care, he had a human shield.  
As he thought it there were sounds of a lot of feet running up stairs.  
"Don't attempt to break free or...I'll blow your brains out" Brian gulped as he felt the metal dig into his skull.  
"STOP!"  
"FREEZE!"  
"LET HIM GO!"  
Six Policemen stood there with their weapons aimed at them.  
"DON'T SHOOT...THESE ARE MY HOSTAGES...if any of you fire one bullet my friends here die."  
"Hold your fire...let them through."  
"But sir..."  
"No buts, guns back in the holsters."  
"Thank you for being so cooperative with me officers, remember if anyone goes for me...Brian here will get it...it's your choice so I say to the heroes here...don't be and let this just go...step aside...STEP ASIDE!" he pressed the gun into Brian again, it was beginning to hurt.  
"Step aside...before he kills someone."  
"I want you going down in front of me...escort us to the car...NOW" Zeo was sounding desperate but he did have the upper hand in the situation.  


* * *

Hiro arrived at the apartments, then he saw Brian come out with Zeo behind him and Tomoko over his shoulder.  
"_Oh no...we're too late._"  
"STAY AWAY!" he yelled and he pushed Brian with the gun in his neck down the path and through the car park.  
In total there were a lot of Police there.  
"When I get in my car...let me leave or I will kill my hostages" Sadly they had no choice but to let Zeo go.  
A Sargent approached Hiro.  
"I'm sorry we couldn't get here fast enough but as you can see Zeo got to them and has two hostages.  
"I see...Brian...he's the one with the gun being pushed into his neck and the boy over his shoulder is Tomoko."  
"Unfortunately, he has the upper hand, we cannot go at him or get close in case Zeo isn't bluffing."  
"He...It" he corrected.  
"He isn't bluffing...I know he isn't...do what he says...let him go...we have no choice" Hiro internally groaned at what he said.  
The Sargent nodded and the police had pulled back, their guns were all in there holsters.  
"Why do you want us?" Brian asked  
"SHUT UP, NO TALKING!" he whacked Brian with the gun.  
"Agh!"  
"If you talk again, you get that again...got it?"  
Brian nodded.  


* * *

The car was in sight and Zeo put the boy in the back.  
"In the car!" Zeo yelled and he got in.  
He started the engine and drove away, he turned the corner and stopped.  
"No Brian...I don't need you, oh no...all I need is the boy."  
"Tomoko?"  
"Your usefulness and your life has come to an end..." Zeo aimed the gun at Brian.

Author notes

Beywriter: And here's the dramatic end to chapter 28  
Tyson: Another one bites the dust? Only reviewing can change the outcome...but you wont... or will you?  
Max: Big thanks to our only reviewers:Lirin Sama, Sophie, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion  
Ray: We apologise for the lateness  
Tyson: One last thing, Beywriter has a Halloween story up...look for it, its called "Dark Bthey did...why won't you?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	29. The note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

Language in this chapter

**The mask of Zeo **

**The Note**

The car was in sight and Zeo put the boy in the back.  
"In the car!" Zeo yelled and he got in.  
He started the engine and drove away, he turned the corner and stopped.  
"No Brian...I don't need you, oh no...all I need is the boy."  
"Tomoko?"  
"Your usefulness and your life has come to an end..." Zeo aimed the gun at Brian.  
He closed his eyes and Zeo opened the door...then he squeezed the trigger.  
BANG.  
Brian was blown out of the car at the force of the point blank bullet.  
"Sweet dreams!" he closed the door and started driving again leaving the bleeding body on the side walk.

* * *

Hiro and the Police Officers watched Zeo drive away and tun a corner.  
"_SHIT_" he thought, they heard the car stop and a few seconds later, they heard a bang that sounded like a gun firing, then more driving.  
Hiro got into his car.  
"We have to see who was shot and if they are still alive" the Sargent nodded.  
"Call an ambulance" he ordered.  
"Yes sir."

* * *

Hiro saw in the darkness a body, he drove on and the lights hit it.  
"Brian" he whispered.  
He parked the car and got out, he fetched a flash light from the back of the car and turned it on.  
Hiro approached the body and he covered his mouth with his free right hand.  
There was a trail of blood coming from a hole in Brian's forehead.  
"_Dead_" a car pulled up behind them, the Sargent got out.  
"Who is it? Are they okay?" Hiro turned around.  
"It was Brian and he's dead."  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
"Thank you...mourn the dead later, we have to find Zeo, did you get the licence plate?"  
"No, he took it off but we got photo's, lots of photos."  
"Good but I'm afraid that might not be enough to find Zeo"  
"Actually...there is...its a red Honda, all we need to do is look in the car registry database and find his name which will be by his address" Things looked up when the Sargent said this.  
"Perfect...do it...Zeo wont be missing long and that's for sure."  
"Okay,but it will take a very long while to do that, maybe a couple of hours to about five hours so I'll put multiple officers on it."  
"Has the ambulance been called?"  
"Yes, its on its way."  
"Again, the innocent has died, when the others get better enough I will have to order them to leave the Country...I'll break the news to everyone in the morning but now I have to go and see Spencer and Ian."

* * *

Ian was holding the mask in his hands and staring into the eye holes, the mask was staring back at him.  
There was a knocking at the door.  
"I'll get it" Spencer got to the door and opened it.  
Staring back at him was a pair of glaring blue eyes.  
"H...Hiro" he gulped, he had never seen the man so angry.  
He didn't say anything and backed the Russian into the room and closed the door behind him.  
Hiro closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly before opening his eyes again, he seemed calmer so the others relaxed before he started and boy was he mad.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" his voice boomed through the apartments main room.  
"What are you talking about?" Ian asked.  
"I phoned you all last night saying that Zeo knew where you were...do you remember?"  
Spencer shook his head.

* * *

"You said you would leave but you're still here, you said you didn't want to leave and interrupt dinner so you would leave when you finished it but I guess you forgot...you also said you're sure he wouldn't attack and you said you were ready for him... well you weren't!"  
Spencer then realized what Hiro had been saying, he had said those things.  
"Where's Brian?" Ian looked up from the mask.  
"You better sit down for this" they sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes for a second.  
"Well?" the younger asked  
"Ssshhhh" the blond replied.  
Hiro opened his eyes and looked at the Russians and said calmly but very slowly indeed.  
"Brian...he's...dead" Hiro looked serious.  
"You can't be serious...you're bluffing right?" Ian's face was now pale with shock and so was Spencer's.  
"H...o..w how?" Spencer's voice was shaky, they were shocked and would be, he stopped talking and tried to calm himself down enough to actually speak to Hiro.  
"How did he go?" he finally managed to get out.  
"Zeo used him as a human shield to get to his car, he got into it with Zeo and they drove away and stopped, he opened the door and shot Brian in the forehead before driving away."  
"Just to think, if we had left, Brian and Tomoko would be with us...not dead...Kai and Tyson are going to murder us" Spencer and Ian looked at each other and gulped.  
"Can I see that mask please Ian?" Hiro wanted investigate one of Zeo's masks himself.  
"Sure" he passed it to the man sitting beside him.  
"Do you want a drink or something?" Spencer said trying to be polite to the unexpected guest sitting on their sofa.  
"Tea would be nice."  
"Ian?"  
"Coffee......please."  
Hiro looked at the mask and around it, inspecting the wooden object in his hand.  
He inspected it with amazing detail, he ran his hands along the smooth wood and through the eye holes like he was looking for something.  
"Are you looking for something?" Ian asked as he watched the man inspect the wood.  
"Maybe" was Hiro's simple reply, he was in fact looking for something, Zeo wouldn't have kidnapped Tomoko if he didn't want anything.  
"I have an idea...can I have a knife please?" Spencer gave him one.  
"Why?" Ian was curious.  
"There's one place I haven't looked."  
Hiro started to pry at the metal running on the front and back of the mask that was there to make it stronger.  
The two front bars lied on the coffee table and he started at the back two.  
Again nothing as it fell away.  
"One more to go, if there is a note in the mask...it's here."  
"A note?" the blond asked curiously.  
"He wouldn't kidnap Tomoko if he didn't WANT anything in return so he would leave a note" the metal came away and a bit of paper fell out.  
"BINGO."  
Ian reached for it but Hiro swatted away his hand.  
"Hey!"  
"Hi" Hiro said as a joke.  
Spencer gave Hiro the tea and Ian the coffee.  
"There's no sugar in it."  
"I like it without...thanks."  
"Read the note" Ian whined.  
"You really need patience."  
Hiro picked up the paper and unfolded it, he read it out loud.  
"Hello, Ian, Brian or Spencer... I have taken the boy to a secret location, you have one week to find this location or the boy dies, you are to surrender yourselves to me...remember you have seven days from now to find the boy or you will be getting a peace of him back bit by bit in a box, you are to surrender to me to allow my revenge to be complete and remember...you all have to be there...good luck finding the place...I'm sure you wont need it though...you've been there before... plenty of times actually" Hiro put the note down and took a sip of the tea.  
"I'm sure you wont need it though...you've been there before... plenty of times actually" he said again.  
"What does that mean?"  
Ian looked at Spencer and they knew instantly.  
"The dream."  
"I've heard about this before...I think I have anyway, can you refresh my memory please?"  
"O...kay" Ian agreed.  
"Basicly each night when we sleep we have a nightmare where we switch positions, there are three, either you're with everyone being killed or searching dark corridors and the final position is you're the one leading the searcher to everyone before you vanish and go to everyone and get killed."  
"And you have this nightmare every night?" Hiro asked and Spencer nodded.  
"It's in a mansion...I'm thinking that special place is the mansion, in the dream we do see the outside of it."  
"Hiro, what's going on? I heard Brian is dead?" Kai was at the door, they didn't expect him to be awake.  
"What are you doing here?" Hiro asked.  
"Tyson called and explained what he knew and an officer told me about Brian being dead" Gou was on his fathers shoulders and sleeping quietly so Kai had to duck down coming into the room.  
"Tomoko has been kidnapped by Zeo."  
"......" Kai was horror struck.

Author notes

Beywriter: See, that dream DID have a purpose  
Tyson: Are we all going to die or something  
Beywriter: I can't answer that question, I know that's what people are thinking  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to, it doesn't take long and they reviewed the last one, why wont you?  
Ray: Huge thanks to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	30. Enough Dead heroes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Enough Dead Heroes **

It was lunchtime the next day, Tyson was with Spencer, Ian, Kai, Hiro, and Gou were at a café.  
The note from Zeo was lying in the centre of the table.  
Kai was feeling angry, tired and sad, his hands were wrapped around a strong cup of coffee.  
It was hard to believe another was dead. Kai was angry at them for forgetting to leave and he was angry that another innocent had been dragged into this struggle, it was obvious from the note that it was a trap and they knew Zeo wanted them dead.  
"I still think we should find where Zeo is and take Tomoko back, I can't believe this has happened, anyone with me?" Tyson looked at the faces around the table, no one was hungry nor was anyone thirsty.  
The group was trying to figure out their next movements, the tactical situation was that they are loosing but they still had hopes, if they can find where Zeo is they can go in with police backup and storm the place but they had no idea where he was hiding.  
"With all due respect Tyson...this war has enough dead heroes" his brother was concerned Zeo's trap would work and they were all to die there.  
"I appreciate your concern bro but it's not up to me."  
"Tyson?" he closed his eyes, fighting off sleep and sighed before continuing what he was saying.  
"...capture and or death of another innocent is absolutely unacceptable that means we're going on a rescue mission...are any of you with me?" He looked again at people around him, they looked back.  
Tiredness, sadness and anger were showing.  
"You know I'm in" Kai smiled.  
"Yeah...me too, I wanna fix our mistake but I know we can only half do it, unless you can resurrect Brian."  
"Sorry Spence, thanks...we need all the help we can get, what about you Ian, Bro?"  
Ian smiled and nodded.  
"I'm sorry Tyson but I cannot go."  
"No, Hiro...you will be there."  
"Kai, I thought you didn't want the innocent hurt."  
"It's true I don't want the innocent hurt...I need you there to help with re-enforcements...the police backup, I expect we might need it."  
"I'll help dad" Kai smiled and looked at his son.  
"It's too dangerous for you to go in son, we're going to ask someone to look after you, Makoto and Ling."  
"Will I see Makoto and Ling?"  
"Unfortunately, yes...we have to bring everyone out of the comas, even though they've only been in two days, you'll have to help look after them."  
"Who will look after us?" Gou asked.  
"I'll ask one of my friends, I'm sure she'd be happy too."  
"Okay, that's that planned out, now...where is Zeo?"  
"The note said...I'll read it again 'Hello, Ian, Brian or Spencer... I have taken the boy to a secret location, you have one week to find this location or the boy dies, you are to surrender yourselves to me...remember you have seven days from now to find the boy or you will be getting a piece of him back bit by bit in a box, you are to surrender to me to allow my revenge to be complete and remember...you all have to be there...good luck finding the place...I'm sure you wont need it though...you've been there before plenty of times actually'."  
"That's confusing" Tyson commented.  
"Not really...it's obvious...the dream was in a mansion, it's every night which is plenty of times."  
"So, it's in the mansion...but where is it?"  
"That, Tyson, is really where the search begins" Hiro sighed, right now they were going no where fast.  
"Is it dangerous to bring them out with us when we go to rescue Tomoko?"  
"Everyone who was burned?" Kai asked and he was replied with a nod.  
"Maybe, they can't move fast in those wheelchairs, it would be a slaughter."  
"So that's why he wants them as he knows he'll get at least one hit...damn that's so evil."  
"But he knows it could work...this is a dangerous situation guys, one of us or more of us could be killed in the rescue and escape, I want to minimise that as much as possible, everyone goes in alive and everyone comes OUT alive...you agree?"  
Everyone nodded, Hiro was right, this War had already cost them too much, Max, Kevin, Lee, Tala and now Brian were dead. There was enough dead heroes.

* * *

"The flow has stopped...he should be waking in five minutes" Tyson nodded and looked down at the man in front of him.  
Tyson sat and waited for any signs of waking.  
Like the nurse said about five minutes later the drug did start to where off.  
Ray groaned and opened his eyes.  
Everything looked fuzzy and he doubly blinked and Tyson laughed but went serious again.  
"Sorry for the quick wake Ray...the disorientation should pass quickly."  
"Why am I awake now? Am I healed?"  
"No...not yet...do you remember Tomoko?" he asked and Ray thought for a moment before nodding.  
"Good...well I have bad news."  
"Go on...I can take it."  
"Tomoko has been kidnapped by Zeo and Brian was killed in the kidnapping, he was shot in the head so he died quick and painlessly, Zeo left a note and it relates to that dream we have each night."  
"Dream?"  
"You remember? The dream where Zeo kidnaps us and kills us each and every night?" Ray then remembered, luckily for him his mind was so asleep he didn't dream at all.  
"Now I remember, I get so asleep with the drug that I don't get any kind of dream what so ever" Ray's eyes began to clear up again so he could see properly, he doubly blinked again.  
"I can see again."  
"Good...you'll need to...Zeo's note tells us to find him and try to rescue Tomoko but the bad news is that it has trap written all over it for us, we realized that if we go in like the note says and he kills us he'll let the boy go but we know he wont and he'll kill Tomoko like he wants to do to us...he wants us all so that's why you're awake" Tyson picked it out of his pocket.  
"You want to read it?"  
"You read it...please."  
"Alright...'Hello, Ian, Brian or Spencer... I have taken the boy to a secret location, you have one week to find this location or the boy dies, you are to surrender yourselves to me...remember you have seven days from now to find the boy or you will be getting a peace of him back bit by bit in a box, you are to surrender to me to allow my revenge to be complete and remember...you all have to be there...good luck finding the place...I'm sure you wont need it though...you've been there before plenty of times actually'."  
"I see, yeah the dream...that mansion must be real and that's where Zeo has Tomoko...Kai must be annoyed at that."  
"Yeah he is."  
"Any of the others awake?"  
"No...you were the last to go under so you should be the first to come out."

* * *

It wasn't a good idea for them to be awake or moving as their wounds were still fresh after all it was about twelve days ago even though it felt like it was yesterday but so much had happened.  
They were all in the cafeteria.  
For those who were in the comas it felt good to be moving as their bodies were still very stiff and would be.  
Their bandages had been changed and for all there was a sign of recovery which meant in a few months there would be a lot of progress.  
All had been made aware of the note Zeo had left in his mask, they all agreed he meant the mansion.  
Hiro had told them all about Brian.  
"Okay, so we know now where he has to be and you've all seen it from the outside" they nod.

* * *

"But we've only seen it from the outside at night though" they all agreed to what Mariah had said, none had seen it at day.  
"I know...I'll get an artist and they can draw the mansion."  
"Good idea Hiro, then we can get copies and drive around with more teams to find it."  
"Now you're catching on Tyson" Hiro chuckled.  
"One question, it's going to be far to dangerous and stupid to send us all in, why not send in two or three but say that were all going in?" Kenny had a good idea there.  
"Good point Chief."  
"But Zeo wants you all in the house, or he will kill Tomoko" Hiro pointed out the only flaw in Kenny's plan.  
"None of you guys can fight...this is a bad situation, only three of us can...besides we still have to find this mansion and then make up a rescue plan to save him...hey don't worry Chief it was a good idea" Tyson patted him on the back.  
"OW, Tyson...that hurts...you know I'm burned."  
"Uuuhhh sorry."  
"It's okay...just don't let it happen again."  
"I do have some news, you do not have to go asleep again if you do not wish to, so it's your choice for the coma."  
Ling and Makoto cheered together.  
"And I've arranged for you to all be together, well family in one room, plus if you want to Makoto, you can be with them...what do you think?" Makoto didn't spend much time thinking before he replied to Hiro's question.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"Good, I expect there's no worries for any of you?" this question was pointed to Ray and Mariah who simply replied.  
"No, it's alright."  
"Good, okay...I have to go and track down an artist to help paint what that house looks like, please excuse me" Hiro stood up and everyone said something similar to bye.  
Ling yawned slightly.  
"I think I want to go back, I still feel sleepy."  
"Sure Ling...guys, anyone coming back up?" Ian, Spencer, Kai and Tyson helped them to their rooms, Kai was there but didn't have much top say, his point was made and everyone clearly understood that point.  
None of them wanted to go back to sleep so they stayed awake naturally so they could sleep normally.  
They understood that they would get the dream again but now it was important to gather as much clues to the location as possible and for sure tonight is going to be a long night.

Author notes

Beywriter: And so the plot thickens, okay here's the deal I'm going to get these chapters up to 50 but only if the stream of reviews keeps up.  
Max: Thanks to the following who have reviewed: the Light Shadow, Lirin Sama and AmTheLion  
Tala: Please review...they did and why wont you? Just press the green button, even none members can review! its a crime not to!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	31. Only the Brave

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Only The Brave...**

Now everyone was awake, they travelled out to Brian's funeral.  
Lee's, Max's Tala's and Kevin's was only a few days ago, the mood hadn't changed, their was a grave dug at the end of the line to the left next to Tala's.  
Kai was kneeling by Tala's grave.

* * *

All the graves had been replaced by Hiro and he had not said a word about it to the others.  
In Kai's hand was something no one would expect Kai to be holding...red roses.  
"Kai?" Kai looked behind him to see Ray there.  
"Hi."  
"I didn't think Tala liked roses."  
"He always said they had an odd calming feeling to them and red is also the colour of blood from when we took revenge on Voltaire and Boris."  
"I don't think you ever told us that before."  
"Well we all did, Tala, me, Brian, Ian and Spencer...we killed them with our bitbeasts."

_Flashback  
Fifteen years ago, five after Tyson's first meeting with Zeo.  
BioVolt Abbey.  
Moscow  
12:22 AM_

Five men ran down the corridor, their feet pounded against the stone, the sound of hard breathing echoing off the walls.  
Sounds of Beyblades followed after them.  
They spun around and launched at the Beyblades flying at them.  
"LET IT RIP!" the five Beyblades attacked at the army of Beyblades baring down on them and destroyed them with ease.  
"DON'T TRY TO STOP US!" Tala's voice echoed down the corridor making him sound more threatening than he was.

* * *

Now they were closing in to Boris's office.  
Brian opened the door and saw Voltaire and Boris sitting calmly... like they were waiting for them to arrive.  
"Ah...welcome back" Voltiare looked a lot older, he was in his late 80's now.  
"We're here to stop you hurting these children, Kai still hasn't gotten over it and he's twenty two and he still has nightmares and social problems."  
"So, I'm here to seek revenge for ruining my life and the lives of others" they readied their Beyblades and the two older men got ready to dodge.  
"LET...IT...RIP!" their Beyblades landed on the ground.  
"OKAY, PLAN EXRTMINATE GUYS!"  
"FALBORG...STROBLITZ!", wind assaulted them.  
"NOW FEEL THE WIND YOU FORCED ON RAY" the wind lashed at them like invisible blades, their clothes ripped and from the rips came blood almost instantly.  
Again and again and again they were violently attacked with the Stroblitz, the desk now also lay in small bits.  
Blood was now pouring out of their many wounds as the winds eased up.  
"NOVAE ROGUE!" Wolborg jumped at them and attacked them with ice.  
"WYBORG...SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM!" Ian laughed maniacally as the snake wrapped its self around both and squeezed.  
Bones were heard snapping and cracking.  
More shrieks of pain.  
"SEABORG!" the Whale flooded the whole room up to their waists, Voltaire and Boris were drowning, the water turned blood red.  
"WYBORG, RETREAT!"  
"SEABORG, RETREAT!"

* * *

"WOLBORG, RETREAT!"  
"I smell a barbecue...DRANZER...BLAZING GIG!" the room dried up and the bits of desk caught fire.  
Voltaire and Boris were consumed in a fiery death, the ball consumed them.  
All they could hear were shrieks of pain.  
The smell of burning flesh filled the air and soon the cries stopped.  
"DRANZER...RETREAT!" the fire was still there.  
"SEABORG, put em' out!" the Whale put out the bodies quickly before returning to its master's palm, the same with them all.  
Kai calmly walked over to the charred remains and kicked what was left of his "Beloved" Grandfather.  
All he said was...  
"Oops...burned the food," for the first time...ever Kai actually laughed.  
He knew what he had done but he laughed, he didn't care.  
"Come on...let's go"

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

"I did wonder what happened to them...I never read or heard anything about it." Kai laughed quietly.  
"No, you probably wouldn't have..to be honest it was the best day of my life before Gou was born."  
"Who was Gou's Mother?" Kai sighed and cried, at the overwhelming depression of the day.  
"Ray" he cried.  
"Need a hug? They make you feel better" Kai nodded and he got up and wrapped his arms around Ray's neck and sobbed into the cotton bandages.  
The pressure of Kai resting on him was painful but he coped as he ran his hands down his friend's back.  
It felt weird to be hugging another guy like this but right now he didn't care and after all it was a funeral.  
"She died two years ago in a car accident...two years ago at Christmas, she had just picked up her parents up from the airport, there was more ice on the roads than usual and there was a car driving way too fast.  
"Visibility was also low, the car came at them and she swerved but lost control, the car hit the curb, went through a wall and a house wall, lucky there was no one there but she and her parents died.  
"I...I...I just wish I was driving, it might have been different or I would have died with her, we both miss her...she's buried in a cemetery in the outskirts of Moscow."  
"Kai...I'm...so...sorry"  
The Priest summoned them over, it was the same Priest that did the first funeral for Max, Tala, Lee and Kevin.  
"Want a push?" Kai asked and the Neko responded by nodding.  
"Thanks."

* * *

"Again...we are gathered in Gods sight to say farewell to a great man named Brian.  
"Brian was a caring and friendly person in his life, he will be missed dearly, it has not been along time after his friends' funeral and now he can join those he lost in the light with the Holy Father.  
"We now commit this body to the earth...ashes to ashes...dust to dust."

* * *

Brian's coffin lowered into the hole and vanished forever.

The Funeral lasted about twenty minutes and the Priest left them to say words about Brian and the first was Ray.  
"I remember the first time I met Brian...the Russian World Championships, I still remember that day and the pain he put me through but I remember I won, two years later he phoned me saying he just got the guts to apologize for doing that and he said he had no choice to do it, I had already forgiven him for doing that as I knew he had no choice but we became friends, close friends and I will miss him."

* * *

"Thanks to my bad time at the Abbey and my lack to heal the wounds that were inflicted upon me I couldn't become close to Brian, I wanted too but I couldn't, as you know I was brought up to believe friends were a weakness and everyone should be alone but I couldn't shake that...I wanted to shake it but like my shadow...it never left my side" Kai held back the tears and went back to the others.  
Silence fell as they looked at the grave of there fallen comrade.  
"This grave is proof...this grave is proof that we are to unite and bring down the foe that is stalking us.  
"We must unite and make a stand against that foe...once we learn the location of Zeo, we will move in and make our move.  
"He holds an innocent against his will, that's not acceptable...we have one week...one.  
"We have one chance to make this alright and to finish off the one who is stupid enough to dare to attack, sure we've lost some but to quote my brother...this war has enough dead heroes, look to these graves, we make a promise to them that we will kill Zeo and make sure none of us go into the ground.  
"Only the brave and the strongest will prevail in this fight for justice and for freedom, we swear now to Brian, Tala, Lee, Kevin and Max that their blood will be the only blood to stain the battlefield, they will be the only ones to fall for something they were not involved in, Max does not belong in that grave, nor do any of the others.  
"Brian, you will be the last to die, you have always been...and will be...my friend, I will miss you...we went through so much...you shouldn't be there and you will be the LAST one...do you all promise and swear that they will be the only ones to die?"  
"I Promise" one or two said.  
"I Promise" Tyson said.  
"I Promise" more said.  
"I PROMISE!"  
"I promise" they repeat, half said it now.  
"I PROMISE! THEY CAN'T HEAR US!"  
"I PROMISE!" they shouted.  
"I PROMISE!"  
"I PROMISE!" they yelled.  
"I promise" Tyson said standing back into line.  
Again he had given hope, again he had shone a torch on to the darkest of moments and from that day they knew Tyson was good at speeches.

Author notes

Beywriter: Well Tyson set the mood.  
Tala: And I see you snuck in a Voltaire and Boris death scene...well done!  
Beywriter: No big, I wanted you to be back in it briefly anyway.  
Max: Thanks so much to the reviewers who are Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow...where are our other reviewers?  
Ray: They reviewed...why wont you?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	32. Art

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Art**

"Bonjour! Long time no see, Tyson."  
"OLIVER!" Tyson cheered out.  
"It's been a while...what happened to them? Who are they?"  
"No, it's Ray, Mariah, Gary, Kenny, Hilary, Ray's daughter and my son."  
"You have a son now?" Tyson nodded.  
"Is he like you were when we first met?"  
"Let him be the judge of that" Tyson grinned.  
"I will but let's get down to business."

* * *

It was the day after the Funeral and Hiro had brought over Oliver to draw the mansion.  
"You're the one who's going to draw the mansion?"  
"Yep, all you gotta do is tell me what you see and I'll draw it."  
"Okay..." Tyson closed his eyes and pictured the house in his mind.  
"Just say if you disagree...it was in a country setting, trees...it had a long drive."  
"I do the scenery last Tyson, just the house."  
"Oh...sorry...it looked about as high as a three story building" as Tyson described the house Oliver began to sketch.  
"There is a porch in the middle on the ground floor, there are four windows on the left but three on the right side  
"Slow down" Oliver had the basic square shape in, the door and windows.  
"Tell me more about the porch please."  
"I can't remember a lot...sorry."  
"I can."  
"Go ahead Ray."  
"Right....it had a roof, it wasn't flat, from the front view it looks like a triangle.  
There are two pillars holding the front up, the whole house is white."  
"Good...saves on paint" he chuckled.  
"But you're rich."  
"So? Even if I'm rich...doesn't mean I shouldn't be careful with what I buy...is that all with the porch?"  
"No, there is two steps up to it...and that's it."  
"O...kay...what about upstairs?"  
"Okay...the same four windows that were on the downstairs go above it and with the right its the same three up...there's also a window above the porch."  
"Now...to the right of the building is a large balcony with two pillars at the end holding it up."  
"Like this?"  
"Yeah! The railings are held up with strips of wood a few inches apart...boy do you have talent."  
"I'm famous in Europe for my art, I can't believe you never heard how popular I've become."  
"And usually artists are only appreciated until after they die" Kenny spoke.  
"That's so true...guess I'm lucky" he smiled and went back to the work.  
"What next?"  
"There's windows in the attic, they stick out of the roof above the porch and between the two windows on the right, there's four chimneys on the roof, same spacing apart."  
Oliver followed there directions closely.  
"Now, there is also an extension to the left of the house with three windows on each floor but its smaller than the building like is just been thrown on the building."  
Oliver thought and then drew the final part.  
"Is that it?"  
"Yeah, show everyone" he lifted up the sketch and turned it around so they could see it.  
"Is that right guys?"  
On the page was a perfect picture of the "Hell House" it had been called the past few days.  
"It's perfect" Ray said aloud.  
"Does it look familiar to you Oliver?"  
"No...you guys?"  
"Well, yeah...its where we go to die every night."  
"Sorry, well I'll go make copies."

* * *

Hiro was at the office, the Sargent was in front of him looking unhappy.  
"So you're saying the search for red Hondas came back nothing for a Zeo Zaggart?" The officer shook his head.  
It was the same Sargent that was called to the scene, he still wore his uniform but had shaved his moustache off, instead of the glasses in front of his brown eyes he wore contacts, his hat was on his head.  
"No, sorry...here's the list for you to read yourself, he would have to have bought a car using a different name" the Sargent passed him a book filled with names and car registrations.  
"Then there's one thing we can do...how many pages?"  
"67 pages of people with red Honda cars...I must ask what are you intending to do now you know?"  
"We're going to all the addresses but first, I need that sketch from Oliver, I'm sure he's doing it or done it now...excuse me" Hiro picked his phone up and dialled Oliver.

_Call between Hiro and Oliver, translation in brackets _

"Bonjour, (Hello) Oliver Polanski speaking."  
"Hey...Oliver!"  
"Hiro, hi."  
"Do you have that sketch with you right now?"  
"Oui (yes) I do...just getting copies, I thought you might need them."  
"Good thinking, can you bring them over? The Police couldn't find Zeo's name in the database under Honda...red."  
"Did you look under the correct car? There are many models."  
"Yes, he has a top of the line Accord Coupe...red."  
"I see, well I'm nearly done here getting copies so I'll get back to your office as soon as possible."  
"How many copies?"  
"Five so I wont be long, maybe you can take a copy or I can to the local estate agents, maybe they know."  
"Good idea Oliver, can you do it?"  
"Oui." (yes)  
"Thanks Oliver, bye."  
"Au revoir mon ami." (Good bye my friend).

_End call_

"Oliver is going to go to the local estate agents to see if they know who that house was sold too or its location."  
"When we get a copy I'll go in the Helicopter and look around from the sky, it shouldn't be too hard."  
"Why?"  
"Half of Beycity is in ruin after the bombings, we are sure that this Zeo Zaggart is behind all this."  
"Of course Zeo is behind this, he wants them all dead and sadly one is but I'm worried about the night we confront Zeo in that place, I'm wondering how many more of them will die."  
"I have to say this to you now, in war there is always someone who will die, there is someone who will get injured, in war blood is always spilled...just remember that, I'm also hoping for all surviving so I'm going to provide them with some armour, like a bullet proof vest, they will have some protection going in there."  
"Thank you that is most appreciated, I defiantly think Kai will be pleased about that too, he wants to minimise death as much as possible but deep down I think Kai knows at least one will die and I'm hoping he's not thinking of doing something stupid like sacrificing himself to Zeo...no he couldn't ...he...wouldn't...would he?"  
"No, he wont, he's got a son."  
Hearing the Sargent say that did ease his thoughts a bit but he knew there was a storm brewing on the horizon.

* * *

About an hour and a half later Oliver came in.  
"Bonjour Mr. Granger...Bonjour Sargent" (Hello Mr. Granger)  
"Hello Oliver, what have you to report?"  
"None of the estate agents recognised the house, if it was bought from one of them, it was a very long time ago, here's the copies" he passed them to Hiro who looked at it.  
"Recognise it?"  
"Sadly, no" he put the papers on his desk and passed one to the Sargent who thanked him and held it on front of his nose, then he held it up to the light, getting as much as he could from the picture.  
"Well?" Hiro asked hoping, since he was an officer on the road he had to have seen it but alas he didn't.  
"No, I'm sorry Hiro...I have never seen this place before in my life but I will take it over to the Air Support Unit and get the Jetranger up into the skies immediately."  
"A Helicopter in the skies is the best thing right now, that eye in the sky is what we need and one of our hopes to find it!"  
"I'll dispatch four Helicopters, North, South, East and West.  
Also four more to search the whole of Tokyo and the surrounding areas, with eight birds in the sky we have to find him."  
"Are you sure you can support eight Helicopters?"  
"We only have two but I know someone who owes me a favour so I'll get the rest from there, I'll even send ground units, I don't know, maybe twenty so we can get different points of view to everything"  
Hiro nodded in agreement.  
"We'll be on our way now Hiro" they stood up and shook hands.  
"Okay, goodbye gentlemen...good hunting."  
"Au revoir mon ami." (Good bye my friend).  
Hiro watched the door close and he sat back down, he turned to the window behind him and looked out at the clouding sky.  
"_There's no way we can fail with that much man power looking, Tomoko will be safe soon, we'll have to find a place he can live overseas so Zeo won't go after him, I can see there is a storm brewing in the distance...and it's not going to be pretty._"

Author notes

Beywriter: Things are beginning to heat up and please excuse Hiro's bad pun in the thought bit, he wanted it in.  
Hiro: You wanted it in.  
Beywriter: Any arguing or your Metal Driger meets water.  
Hiro: Thanks for our reviewers Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion, every review means a lot and the more we get the happier Beywriter is.  
Tala: they reviewed...why wont you? Its also a crime to read and not review.  
Tyson: The house I described was the house shown in the V-Force Episode 241 "Who's Your Daddy".  
Ray: 91 reviews folks, lets make 100!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	33. The Hunt part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Hunt part 1**

"Helicopter 1 Charlie Mike Airborne from Narita Heliport, proceeding to North Beycity for sweep alpha."  
"Helicopter 1 Charlie Mike Rodger."  
The first helicopter lifted off and flew away to begin its sweep, soon it was joined in the air by 2 Charlie Mike, 3 Charlie Mike, 4 Charlie Mike and so on.  
Also on the ground were the multiple units.  
It was the next day, they couldn't use the helicopters as there had been a pretty bad thunderstorm, it was the second in a month but the weather was leading to one anyway.  
The ground units were the only ones to go searching the first day.  


* * *

Hiro was at the Operations centre, where the Sargent was controlling it all.  
From the room you could get into contact to all the units in the air and on the ground.  
There were sixteen televisions in front of them with a picture from the camera on the units with radio chatter in the background.  
The hunt had truly begun.  


* * *

The small boy opened his eyes wearily and sat up, he looked around the dark room, since it was pitch black he thought he was in the Russian's apartment.  
"_I wonder if Brian has started breakfast?_"  
He got out and felt for a window but where one was in the apartment wasn't there.  
"_Odd._"  
He examined the room and saw a crack of light from a wall.  
"Ah" he stepped forward and felt for curtains, his fingers grabbed dusty strips of material.  
He coughed and his hands roamed where there should be a window, all there was was a wooden board.  
"_I got a bad feeling about this, I don't think I'm in the apartment._"  
"SPENCER, IAN, BRIAN...WHERE ARE YOU?" Tomoko cried into the darkness but no one replied.  
"WHERE ARE YOU?" he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming or not but sadly he was very much awake.  
"Ow....ANYONE?" still no reply.  
Now he noticed a crack of light on the floor.  
"_A door_" he stepped over to it slowly and felt for a handle.  
Tomoko smiled when his hands grasped around the cold metal.  
He turned the handle and pulled, it didn't budge so he pushed it but it still didn't move.  
"_Other way_" he turned the handle the other way and pulled but still didn't move.  
"_It has to be push_" so he did but it didn't move.  
"_Locked...it has to be_" he felt scared, frightened and alone.  
There was a surge of emotion, he found his way back to the bed and lied back down before curling up into a ball.  
"I...I...I want m...my M...mommy" he whimpered out and the tears flowed as he eventually cried himself to sleep again.  


* * *

"When do you think you can get out of this place?" Tyson was sat next to his wife, his eyes were filled with concern.  
"I hope soon but I was badly burned like the others but I hope in at least 2-4 weeks."  
"About a month?" Tyson gasped.  
"Well it takes a while to get better after what happened."  
"True."  
"I was hit in the face by an explosion Tyson, of course it will take a long time to heal" Tyson laughed, now they were married they just play argued for harmless fun.  
"I know it might, but however you look...I'll still love you...I'll love you no matter what you look like...I'm in love with what's inside...that's what matters to me" Hilary smiled at her husband and kissed him, he kissed back but was gentle so not to hurt her.  
"Thank you Tyson...I love you."  
"I love you too Hilary."  
Suddenly the sounds of screaming filled the air.  
Kenny dropped the book he was reading, Gary chocked on the water he was drinking.  
"MAKOTO!" Hilary and Tyson both said together.  
Tyson got out of his chair and left the room.  


* * *

In the Operations room Hiro sat with a cup of coffee and reading a book.  
It was incredibly boring.  
"Sargent...tomorrow I'm going out to help with the search."  
"Why? You should be here."  
"To be honest...I'm bored...so tomorrow I'm going to go up on one of the helicopters to help the search...I hope that's alright with you."  
"It's fine."  
"I just want to help with the search actually out on the field so to speak...I want Tomoko to be safe and free from that Android freak."  
"Don't worry Hiro, I have the best of the best on this search...if Zeo and Tomoko are out there...we'll find them...maybe not today or not tomorrow but we will find him."  
"If you don't...Zeo will kill Tomoko...and we do not want that."  
"Have faith Hiro, have hope."  
"I do, believe me Sargent, I do" Hiro then took a sip from the coffee and then went back to his book.  


* * *

Makoto woke up screaming at the top of his voice, startling the Neko-Jin family in the room.  
They got out of their beds and went over to the boy who was in the sitting position.  
"Makoto, calm down...calm down" Mariah tried to calm the boy, his breathing was hard after his yelling stopped, he lied back down again.  
"It was a nightmare, you're okay now" Ray's voice was soft and soothing.  
"You're all right now" Ling smiled and the boy calmed down.  
"It...it was horrible...he attacked us...he killed us...he killed us all" he pointed to Ling.  
"He killed you, he also killed Gou."  
"So it was only you three in the dream?" Ray asked and the boy shook his head.  
"No, there was another, brown hair, brown eyes...they was about at about six or eight years old."  
"_Tomoko_" Ray thought.  
"He sat there in the corner crying...watching us."

_Flashback  
_"Help me...please...help me!" Makoto yelled in pain, his right arm was reached out towards the crying boy in the corner, he had blood splatter on him, from when he crushed Gou's head slowly.  
Ling also lay dead next to Gou's headless body, her eyes were pushed in.  
He screamed in pain and everything blurred and went black.  
_End flashback_

"So you're saying you had a dream where Zeo had you in a Mansion and killed you all, Gou and Ling were also there?" Mariah had to know, she was now worried Zeo was targeting the children.  
"Yeah...we were all there" Ray and Mariah looked at each other.  
"This is not good, we have to let Tyson and Kai know about this...Zeo is targeting our kids."  
Tyson came in.  
"I thought I heard Makoto screaming, is everything okay in here, Makoto are you alright?"  
"Tyson, bad news...Zeo is targeting Makoto in his dreams like he is with us, I don't know if Gou has had it or Ling..." Ling shook her head.  
"Well its bad if just one of them is being targeting, we should tell Kai...is it one of those dreams where Zeo has you in a Mansion and you have to find the screams, your walking down a corridor, someone appears out of no where and led you but they vanish, you fall through the floor and have to follow a trail of blood to a room where Zeo is and he gets you?" Makoto nodded.  
"I'm gonna get Kai" Tyson walked to the door of the room.  
"Don't worry son, you'll get used to them" he called over his shoulder.  
"I'm gonna get it again?" he asked.  
"We get it every time we sleep, we've been having it for a while now ourselves, enjoy all the sleep you can get" Ray frowned.  
"_It's just not right to target them like this...it's not fair, Makoto Gou and Ling have nothing to do with it...they are innocent, they shouldn't be...it's wrong._" Mariah noticed Ray went into a thought.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked and Ray snapped out of his thoughts.  
"I was just thinking it was wrong that Makoto is being targeted by Zeo, and I'm wondering if it's going to target our daughter and Gou's. It's one thing to attack me, it's quite another to attack my daughter and I wont let him lay one cold metal finger on my daughter, **EVEN** if it costs me my **LIFE** I will fight to protect you...I'm gonna get you Zeo...I'm gonna get you" Ray returned to run to his side cupboard, he put on a plain white shirt and black pants, he put on his slip on shoes over the bandages around his body, he put on his Yin-Yang headband around his forehead and tied it, he then checked his hair to see if it was presentable, he then returned to Mariah and kissed his wife.  
He then ran to the door but stopped when Mariah called after him making him stop in his tracks.  
"Ray...where are you going?" Ray turned to face his wife, his face was in a scowl, Mariah had never seen him like this, well not in a long time anyway and it freaked her out a bit but she knew that Ray wasn't angry at her...he was angry at Zeo.  
Ray spoke calmly but the anger was easily heard in his voice, he said four simple words that will haunt her until her husband would return and then he left.  
"The hunt...has begun."

Author notes

Beywriter: As Ray said...the hunt has begun, stick around for part 2 and the rest!  
Ray: Where am I going?  
Beywriter: To be honest, this writers block is killing my ideas so I have no idea  
Max: Thanks to our reviewers Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow they reviewed why wont you? Will it kill you just to give your opinion? Or are you scared or something? We wont bite...well Tyson will if he's hungry.  
Tyson: !!!  
Ray: Where are all our other reviewers...there were more than 2?  
Beywriter: Please please please review!

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	34. The Hunt part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The mask of Zeo **

**The Hunt part 2**

Ray burst into the police station where Hiro said he was.  
"Can......I......see......Hiro......Granger......please?" he said between breaths.  
"Who are you?", it was hard to see who it was with bandages over his face with only his eyes and mouth showing with maybe alittle bit of a gap around his face slightly showing the burnt flesh with his raven hair flowing behind him.  
"Just......please......point......me......to......where......he...is please?" finally he got his breath back.  
"Second floor, room 221"  
"Thanks"

* * *

Ray opened the door startling the two inside.  
"Ray, what are you doing here? You should be back over in the hospital getting better! Your cuts could still get infected"  
"Then...that's a risk I have to take, I wanna help with the hunt"  
"Ray, you should go back"  
"I'm sorry Hiro I have to help...our children's lives are on the line"  
"What about your own life?"  
"Right now...that isn't a concern, as long as I can bring down Zeo...that's all that matters"  
"You don't care about your **own life**?"  
"No, as long as the children's lives are in danger, I know you may think its selfish but right now I am not only fighting for my own life, I'm fighting for Lings and for Makoto's and Gou's...not to forget the boy he's kidnapped"  
"I don't think its selfish, you barely know that boy"  
"I know him enough to know he should be saved and I'm going to do it...with or without your help"  
"I can see your heart is in the right place Ray...as always, I'll call the Hospital and ask if its possible that you can help the hunt" Ray bowed.  
"Thank you, thanks alot" Ray smiled.

* * *

Tyson had found Kai with Gou where he expected them to be, at the local Beyblade Gym...the Phoenix.  
Kai was teaching his son how to handle the Dranzer blade even better than he could already.  
"KaiGouI'vegotreallyreallybadnewsZeoistargetingMakoto,hehadakilldreamlikewehaveeverynightwefearhe'safterLingandGoutoothisisreallybad!"  
"Tyson...slow down...take a breath...Gou...take five"  
"Sure dad"  
"Tyson, come here and sit down" he helped the panicked man onto a chair and gave him a bottle of water.  
"Here" Tyson took the bottle and took a long drink before handing the bottle back to Kai.  
"Thanks" he said wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.  
"Calm now?"  
"Yeah"  
"Ok...what were you saying...I couldn't understand a word"  
"Kai,Gou I've got really really bad news Zeo is targeting Makoto,he had a kill dream like we have every night, we fear he's after Ling and Gou too this is really bad!" Kai's eyes went wide with horror, like he had just seen a ghost or something equally scary.  
"Makoto had the dream?" and Tyson nodded slowly.  
"Gou, come here please" Gou walked over to his father.  
"Yes dad?"  
"Have you been having any nightmares recently?" Gou looked at his father like he was crazy for a second.  
"Listen son, this is very important...have you been having any nightmares with Ling and Makoto in with you with a small brown haired boy and Zeo trying to...to...to..."  
"Get you?" Tyson finished, it looked to him like Kai couldn't find the right words.  
"Thanks Tyson...have you had any nightmares with Ling, Makoto and a brown haired boy with Zeo trying to get you?" Gou just stared at his father for a few more seconds.  
"Please son, this is important" Gou just stood there frozen to the spot but then suddenly he broke and emotion followed, he started to sob loudly and he hugged his father.  
"Y...ye..s, y..es I...I...h...hav...e d..ad, t...they wwere sso s...cary"  
"Why didn't you tell me, how long?"  
"Ththree d..ays....ma..ybe abo...ut t...he tim...e ssince Uuncle BBrian was killed" Gou sobbed in the hug he was now in, there was one thought that was racing through there minds.  
"_Has Ling been having them_?"  
"Gou, were wrapping up practice early today" he nodded and wiped his eyes.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To the Hospital and then to the police station"

* * *

The three of them entered the Kon's room after quickly going to see his wife.  
"Hi everybody" his voice chirped.  
"Where's Ray? He in the bathroom or something?" it was noticed Ray was missing instantly.  
"I don't know he put on some clothes and left to go somewhere...I couldn't stop him, he didn't give me any chance to stop him"  
"He shouldn't be out of the Hospital...his injuries could get infected...his arrogance may have just killed him...Tyson, we gotta go look for him and drag his burned ass back here before he dies  
"KAI!" Mariah yelled.  
"What?"  
"WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!"  
"_SHIT_"  
"Sorry it slipped"  
"You better be"  
"Calm down you too, it was an accident, atleast he didn't say..."  
"TYSON!"  
"I wasn't going to...ok were going to find Ray and drag his burned butt back...happy?"  
"Much"

* * *

They turned to leave but the real reason why they came here clicked back into Tyson's mind.  
"Wait...we were here to ask Ling something"  
"What?"Mariah asked now calming down after her outburst.  
"Gou also had the nightmare so we were wondering if Ling also had the nightmare" Mariah gasped and looked at her daughter who was talking to Makoto about something.  
"Ling, have you been having a nightmare over the past few days with Makoto and Gou that involves Zeo?" Ling stared at Makoto and he gave a slight unoticable nod.  
"Yes Mother...yes I have"  
"Why didn't you tell us?"  
"I didn't want you to worry...I'm sorry" she started to cry slightly.  
"Its ok...its ok"  
"_That sick bastard has crossed the line_" she thought when she knelled down and comforted her crying daughter.  
"Ok, this is bad...right now were gonna go find Ray and get him back here" Tyson said.  
"You ok now son?" Makoto smiled and nodded like he didn't even have that traumatic nightmare, perhaps its not having a major effect or he's already used to it.  
"You sure? You sound too alright"  
"Yeah, its just a dream...it can't hurt me...I'm fine...now you just go back and get Uncle Ray back, I don't want him to die"  
"Me niether" he kissed his son on the forehead making him blush a bright red but no one could see.  
"Dad!" he whined making his father chuckle.  
"Ok, bye everyone...come on Tyson" Kai grabbed Tyson's arm and dragged him out.  
"Gou, can you stay with your Ant please?

* * *

"Sure Kai, lets go...where are we going to find him?" Kai had dragged Tyson out of the Hospital and to Tyson's car.  
"Drive"  
"Drive where?" Tyson started the engine.  
"Around town"  
"Is it ok of we drop into the station to ask how the hunt is going?"  
"Sure" Kai replied.

* * *

"_Where in the world did you take off too Ray? Your injuries could get or maybe infected...you could die...you stupid jackass_" Kai scolded Ray in his thoughts and thought of what to say to the Neko-Jin.  
"_How could you be so damn thoughtless about your family and friends, how would we feel if by doing this he got himself killed...I better calm myself down, I don't want to be too pissed at Ray...he is my friend after all_" Tyson heard Kai growl.  
"_Wow, I haven't seen him this mad since they took his favourite TV show off the air, I hope he can control himself once we find Ray, I don't want to have to bury a friend becouse of Kai loosing it and chocking Ray to death...its Zeo after us...not Kai...maybe I should make some small talk to take his mind off it_?"  
"How long do you think it will take us to find Zeo?" Kai looked at Tyson and thought, he couldn't come up with an idea so he said.  
"As long as it takes"  
"No, really...how long?"  
"About two days" Kai said quickly.  
"Yeah, If we don't he's gonna kill that kid"

* * *

Tomoko woke up to the sound of someone coming in the room.  
He shielded his eyes from the bright, a light turned on in the room.  
"Don't fear me, remove your hand"  
"Its bright" the man remembered and turned the lights down a bit.  
"Is that better?" he took his hand away from his eyes and stared at the green haired man infront of him.  
He wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it, he looked like he was going to a funeral or a wedding but he always wore something similar unless mention where he wears something different.  
The Tuxedo was his casual wear, it was much like the clothing he wore when kidnapping the boy.  
"Wh...who are you?" the boy shivered in fear and tried to hide behind the covers as the green haired man slowly approached him.  
"Stay back...please...stay back"  
"Is that what you say to me...?"

Author notes

Beywriter: Is Ray making the right decision to be out? Will he get a disease and drop dead?  
Tyson: Find out in the next exciting chapter of The Mask of Zeo  
Max: We can't rest in peace, only reviewing will help us  
Beywriter: Max, stop lying...you know its there decision and you know they wont review...they rarely do...we only have 2 faithful reviewers...thanks to Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow for reviewing...they did, why wont you? All types of reviews welcome.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	35. The Hunt part 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Hunt part 3**

"Kai, look the station...wanna go in now?" Tyson saw the police station where his brother is watching over the whole operation.  
"Sure why not?" Kai answered.  
"You don't know, they could have found him."  
"Maybe but it's highly unlikely for day two."  
"Excuse me for being an optimist...okay...where do I park the car...there's gotta be a place round here somewhere."  
"Over there" Kai pointed to the car park.  
"Thanks Kai" Tyson drove into the car park and found a perfect place to park his car.

* * *

It took Tyson a few goes just to park the car perfectly, Kai started to get angry at Tyson.  
"Just park the damn car...just drive it in, put the parking brake on...how hard can it BE?"  
"Calm down Kai...I'm a perfectionist."  
"No one would have guessed" Kai said and after about five tries Tyson finally managed to park.

* * *

"Perfect parking!" Tyson cheered as he inspected it after shutting off the engine, putting on the parking break and getting out.  
"You said it yourself Kai...I'm a perfectionist...everything I do is perfection and nothing else will do!" Tyson was as goofy now as he used to be twenty years ago.  
"Act your age, your not seventeen again" Tyson internally cried for a second.  
"Don't remind me."  
"Lets just go in" Kai said.

* * *

"Hi...I'm Tyson Granger, can you please point to where my brother is?"  
"Second floor...room 221."  
"Thanks" he left the room and found the stairs.  
He ran up them two at a time with Kai behind him.  
It was important to know what they could.  
"Maybe Ray is here?" Tyson thought aloud.  
"Yeah, maybe...it would make our job easier."  
"Okay...room 201... 202... 203... 204... 208... 209... 210... 212... 215... 217.. .218... 221...Here it is."  
Kai opened the door to the operations room startling the occupants, Ray wasn't there right now as he was in the bathroom.  
"Hey big bro...how's it going?"  
"Tyson...Kai...good to see you" Hiro smiled.

* * *

"I need someone to keep me company, I'm bored here."  
"Hiro...I have bad news."  
"Oh?"  
"Zeo is broadcasting the dream to Ling, Makoto and Gou...he's targeting them as well now!"  
"Yes...I know"  
"How?"  
"He's standing right behind you."  
The two men spun around to see a shocked Neko-Jin."Kai...Tyson...hi."  
"Kai...cool it" Kai calmed himself before talking to the Neko making himself less threatening.  
"Ray...what the hell are you doing here?"  
"Why the same reason you're here."  
"No, we actually came here to A...find out...oh but B we were looking for you to drag your burned ass back to the Hospital...Ray...you have to get back there, you could get infected and could die...this isn't a sterile environment like a Hospital, how do you think we...your family...your friends...how would we feel if you got sick and died?" Ray stared at Kai.  
"You were very selfish coming here Ray, please go back...don't just do it for me...and Tyson" Kai grabbed Ray's left hand with his right gently and squeezed it and put his left over it holding it.  
"Do it for Mariah..your wife...do it for Ling, do it for Lee and the others who died in this horrible conflict...please" they stared into each others eyes, Ray saw that Kai cared for him and was being sincere.  
"You really mean this, don't you?" Kai nodded a tear left his left eye and travelled down his cheek.  
He let go of the Neko-Jin's hand but it hung there for a moment before falling back to his side.  
Ray closed his eyes, he truly felt touched by Kai's display of emotion...thoughts started racing through his mind.  
"_Kai really does care about me...how could I have been so blind? So foolish?...I wasn't thinking about me, that's the good thing...but trying to save another I risked me own life...in a way I was selfish...not properly thinking...I risked my life to save my family, an honourable act but I wasn't thinking of how my death would effect them all, how would the others who died trying to save my life say...and...and Tala who died for me, his death would be in vein, meaningless...he gave me that second chance I am yet to embrace...what would Tala say..._" Ray remembered how he acted in front of his family...what he had said.  
His eyes opened and he gasped, his mistake all to clear.

_Flashback_

"I was just thinking it was wrong that Makoto is being targeted by Zeo."  
"If it's going to target our daughter and Gou it's one thing to attack me, its quite another to attack my daughter."  
"I wont let him lay one cold metal finger on my daughter, **EVEN** if it costs me my **LIFE** I will fight to protect you...I'm gonna get you Zeo...I'm gonna get you."  
Ray remembered what he did next, getting dressed and storming out.

_End Flashback_

"I've been so stupid...how could I?" Ray stood there shocked.  
"I gotta get back to the hospital."  
"How did you get out?"  
"Jumped out of a window, I'm a Neko-Jin remember?"  
Tyson chuckled slightly.  
"Okay...Tyson, can you drag my burned ass back to the hospital...I look like a horror movie monster with the bandages on my face, besides some are beginning to chafe and its uncomfortable."  
"Little to much info dude...okay I'll drive you back."  
"Kai, I want to thank you...for bringing me back to my senses."  
"No problem Ray, just get back...hurry, it could be to late now" Ray gasped and tugged at Tyson's arm and out of the room.  
Kai turned his attention back to Hiro.  
"How is the search going?"  
"So far...nothing but we believe it's only a matter of time looking, but tomorrow I'm going out there."

* * *

The clock struck 6pm.  
"Six PM? Already...I'm gonna go...no I can't...TYSON! BYE!"

* * *

Kai hurried out of the room and down the stairs.  
He left the building and looked around.  
Kai's eyes clamped onto Tyson's car leaving the lot.  
"_SHIT_" Kai ran after the car, through the maze and up to it but Tyson drove off, luckily the speed limit forced him to keep slow so he caught up to it.  
"RAY, TYSON!"

* * *

Ray looked to his right and saw Kai.  
"Tyson, you left Kai" he pointed to the jogging Russian.  
"Oops" Tyson stopped the car and Kai got in the back seat.  
"Sorry Kai."  
"No sweat...well for you two."  
"That's not true...in here I'm a little stuffy in these bandages and clothes, when I get back, I'm gonna take a shower, besides it will wash off some of the dead skin."  
"Please don't say what I think your going to say" Tyson asked the Neko-Jin who was sat beside him.  
"Yeah, I'm peeling, alright?"  
"Ray...have I ever said this...you are disgusting...we...or I really didn't want to know that...thanks a lot for the mental image, do you know it will haunt me for the rest of my life?" Kai said from the back seat of the car.  
"Thank you Kai" Ray laughed, Kai did sound disturbed.

* * *

When they got back to the Hospital Ray went right back up to their room, crying slightly.

"MARIAH!"  
She looked up from her book.  
"_Ray_" she got out and ran out down the hall and met her husband, they wrapped their arms around each other and hugged.  
"Mariah, I've been so stupid...so selfish...I'm so sorry...please can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

* * *

"Ray, you haven't done anything wrong, you were doing what you thought was best for your family...that's not a crime."  
"But I could have gotten infected and died, that would have been selfish, and Tala's death would have been meaningless and in vein...I can't let Tala's brave death be for nothing, it would bring dishonour on me and maybe my family, I wont let that happen."  
"No Ray...you wouldn't dishonour anyone...don't think you were doing anything wrong Ray...you weren't...please don't say anything about it...you have a heart of gold and you always think by it, helped you make that decision" Mariah was crying the whole time she was saying this, she was so happy to see Ray again, she was worried about her husband.  
"Come on Ray, let's go back in" Ray nodded, Kai and Tyson appeared behind them, they hadn't noticed them walking down the corridor.  
"Hi Mariah" Tyson smiled.  
"Any news on finding Zeo?"  
"No."

* * *

It was eight o'clock when Hiro ran in breathing heavily.  
Tyson was with his son, Kai was also there with Gou.  
"Guys...we found him."

Author notes

Beywriter: And we leave it there for today folks!  
Ray: A nice way to end it, well done.  
Beywriter: If that's sarcasm, it's the sofa for you, nah joking.  
Ray: Thanks a lot to the following people: Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow, AmTheLion, for reviewing...its an extra special thanks to AmTheLion for giving this story its 100th review!  
Beywriter: They did...why are you not going to? Besides its a crime not to review and donto 't just add it to your faveroites with no review, that really annoys me.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	36. A Date with Danger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**A Date with Danger**

It was eight o'clock when Hiro ran in breathing heavily.  
Tyson was with his son, Kai was also there with Gou who was sleeping on Kai's lap and they were planning to go home in a few minutes with Tyson.  
"Guys...we found him...we found Zeo" Tyson stared at his brother in disbelief.  
"What? You found Zeo's house?"  
"Yeah, we did and on the first day."  
"It's a miracle" Ray smiled" Hiro had a folder with him tucked under his right arm.  
"Look I have photo's here, Helicopter 6 Charlie Mike took these about twenty minutes ago" Hiro took the folder from under his arm and opened it taking out eight high quality photos of the mansion from different areas to make sure it was indeed the right one.  
The photo taken at the front of the house was then matched up with the photo that was made with the help of Oliver who had since gone back to Paris.

* * *

The first four images were in normal light so it was hard to see, it had a spooky look to it at night.  
The second four were all shot in night vision and matched up, using all the photos they had with the sketch.  
"Awesome bro...a job well done!" he patted Hiro on his back hard.  
"Easy there Tyson. We still need to confirm it is the right house, those photos were taken when it was getting dark, tomorrow when we get new light we will confirm and that's when I get that well deserved pat on the back."  
"Spoilsport" Tyson laughed.  
"But we do believe we found him, it matches but we have to be sure...understand?"  
"Maybe Kenny can work on it, he's stuck in that room with nothing to do, he has a good eye, let him use them."  
"Okay...I will...I hope he wont mind" Hiro collected the images and put them back in the brown folder.  
"Kenny...good news...we think we found Zeo, there are some photos and Tyson said you had a good eye and vouched for you."  
"Sure, I'll help in anyway possible to get that android scum off the streets before he hurts someone else."  
"Thanks Chief, here's the folder" Hiro passed him the folder and took out the images, he proceeded to look through them individually and then at the sketch Oliver drew.  
"They're identical...completely identical" Kenny reached for his eye glasses and put them on to get a better look.  
"YEAH, perfect match...Hiro...Zeo lives there."  
"Thank you Kenny, your analysis means a lot."  
"I recommend you send someone over there to confirm that you have the right house...just to be sure."  
"To be honest Kenny, I was."  
"Good...you don't want a scandal or something on your hands" Hiro agreed and nodded to Kenny's words.  
"You're right...that wouldn't be good" Kenny yawned.  
"You want me to leave to let you sleep? I don't want to keep you awake or anything."  
"Thanks, I don't sleep well in hospitals and tonight I may get the best shut eye I've had since I started to sleep without the drug and besides I get the nightmare every night."  
"Okay...I hope tonight you sleep well."  
"Thanks."  
"Hilary, guys...we're going to go now."  
"Okay but hurry back tomorrow morning" Hilary smiled.  
"I will" Tyson went over and they quickly kissed.

* * *

Hiro returned the next day to inform them that he would be going on a helicopter disguised as a touring helicopter to confirm and see if the house was Zeo's.  
"You're going along?"  
"Yes...I have to see it with my own eyes...then I'll know if the target is acquired or not."  
"Can I come along bro, please?"  
"Sorry Tyson, I need you in the Operations room, we can still talk and there will be a streaming camera on the helicopter too."  
"Alright then, I guess we'll be seeing it soon anyway" Tyson sighed.  
"Yeah you will little bro, we go up in two hours."  
"One PM got it" Tyson tapped his wristwatch.  
"When I come back we'll start making a plan of action to infiltrate Zeo's Mansion."  
"We have to go in in the front entrance and swap our lives for the boy's that he'll obviously kill" Kenny said aloud.  
"It's a bad situation alright."  
"You got that right Gary...guys, Zeo is holding all the cards here...we better have an ace up our sleeves to get out of this one."  
"We'll think of something...don't worry bro" Hiro smiled at Tyson.

* * *

Hiro was now in the helicopter.  
The pilot was getting the helicopter ready and they were almost ready to go.  
He got in and closed the door, there was an officer as well in the helicopter.  
"All ready to go sir?"  
"Rodger Enrique, we're all go back here" the blond nodded.  
"Belt up folks...lift off in two minutes."  
"Tyson, can you hear me...over?"  
"Yeah, loud and clear, all systems go...Kai is here too...over."  
"Rodger, we lift in one minute thirty."  
"Got it" Enrique radioed the tower and they got clearance.  
"Starting the engine...CLEAR!" he yelled out and shut the window before starting it.  
Soon it was at idle.  
"All systems go up here, you sure you're all ready back there?"  
"Yes."  
"Rodger...lifting" he increased the roter governor and the Helicopter Bell 206 Jet ranger lifted into the sky.  
"Okay...we are airborne at 1:01pm, got that Tyson?...over."  
"Yeah, we're all go...now go get that target...over."  
"You heard Tyson...let's go and confirm."  
"Aye aye...our flight time today is ten minutes...I'm flying to the coordinates I was given so sit back, relax and enjoy your flight."

* * *

Operations  
"Okay, they're airborne and will take roughly ten minutes to fly out to there."  
"Tyson...I don't want to use the radio when we get close...just in case...okay? Over."  
"Okay, we'll maintain radio silence until you say so...I can see you on the inside camera...I can't believe Enrique became a Pilot" Hiro looked to the camera and waved.  
"Yeah, it's relaxing...we will be at the site in three minutes."  
"Tyson...radio silence until I say so...over."  
"Rodger that bro, how long will you be in radio silence?"  
"About two minutes at the site but there is the three minutes out so...eight minutes, from.....now!"  
Tyson pressed a stopwatch.  
"Clock is running...radio silence beginning...good luck...over."  
"Thanks, Chopper one out" all signal went dead except for the camera.

* * *

Chopper 1  
"Target up ahead, get the camera ready" an officer got a camera ready and ahead the mansion came into view.  
"Target insight."  
Tyson and the others were watching the camera.  
"Six minutes until radio silence broke" Tyson said.  
The Officer with them started taking pictures as they approached the front of the mansion.  
They took four pictures of the front and Hiro turned around holding a piece of paper with a word on it.  
"Target confirmed...this is Zeo's Mansion" everyone cheered.  
Enrique noticed something odd and realized something was coming at them fast.  
"INBOUND!" He tried to turn around but the weapon clipped the rotor and exploded, the blast hit the rest of the chopper blowing in the fuselage killing the officer instantly, they watched the internal explosion with horror, Hiro was blown back against the wall before picture went.  
The burning wreckage fell from the sky and crashed in the grounds, Hiro was knocked out cold with serious injuries.

* * *

Operations.  
They stared at the static horrified at what they had seen.  
"We got a chopper down...we got a chopper down!"

* * *

Tyson broke radio silence.  
"Anyone there...please respond?"  
No response  
"Hiro? Are you there, please pick up!"  
No response  
"Please...respond...HIRO!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Is Hiro alive?  
Tyson: You killed my bro?!  
Beywriter: I can't say...also PLEASE FORGIVE the late udpate, I keep forgetting and oddly I haven't been in the mood recently, I hope you all had an awesome Christmas and a good start to the year!  
Ray: Thanks from me to the faithful reviewers: Lirin Sama, AmTheLion and the Light Shadow they reviewed, why won't you? Its a crime not to review!

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	37. Planning and Acting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Planing and Acting**

Operation control room.  
They stared at the static horrified at what they had seen, Tyson's fears were now on if Hiro or any of them survived.  
"We got a chopper down...we got a chopper down" the Sargent said.  


* * *

Tyson broke radio silence.  
"Anyone there...please respond?"  
No response.  
"Hiro? Are you there, please pick up!"  
No response.  
"Please...respond...HIRO!"  


* * *

Chopper 1 wreck  
It was a burning pile of twisted metal.  
Hiro coughed and woke up, his legs felt like they were broken.  
The cabin was wrecked, he used his arms to pull himself forward and take Enroque's headset.  
"Enrique...Enrique" he shook the man with no response.  
He turned on the radio, the display woke but will it transmit?  
"Tyson...come in...I'm the only survivor...please, come and help me..."  


* * *

Operation control room.  
"Please...respond...HIRO!"  
"Ty......co.e I....I'm t.e on.y su....or...p..ase, c..e and help......."  
"Hiro...that's Hiro...he's alive...we gotta send someone."  
"Hiro, how are you?"  


* * *

Hiro didn't hear that, all he heard was  
"H..o, h.w a.e y.u?"  
" .t."  
"He can't hear us properly!" Tyson sighed.  
"HIRO!" he yelled but no clear signal and then he stopped talking.  
"Okay, Kai...come on, we have to go back...we're going to make a plan, I think Zeo got Hiro."  


* * *

When Tyson and Kai returned to the Hospital, they went straight up to the rooms.  
"Hilary, Kenny, Gary, we need everyone in the other room, we have bad news."  
When they were all settled Tyson started speaking.  
"Approximately fifteen minutes ago...we lost contact with Chopper one, its crew was a policeman, my brother and the pilot...Enrique...we believe they were shot down by some ground to air missile...Hiro survived but...but we believe Zeo has him hostage."  
"Two hostages...the stakes have never been higher, now we have a problem" Ray sighed, this is getting worse every minute.  
"The good news is Hiro confirmed that was the place before the missile explosion, so we know where he is hiding...we just have to move before he can himself."  
"Sorry...we're...late" Spencer and Ian came in.  
"What happened?" Ian said between breathes.  
"We found where Zeo is hiding but the chopper Hiro was on was shot down by a ground to air missile, he survived and now Zeo has Tomoko and Hiro both as hostages and he will kill them both, we need to make a plan to get to Zeo before he tries to leave and so unfortunately, we have to move...and we have to make that move...tonight which means we wont have a lot of time to get ready, Spencer, Ian...did you get the paper and pens I asked you to get?"  
"Yeah, right here" they took an A3 paper pad and a pack of pens out of a bag and passed them to Tyson.  
"Thanks...so...any ideas?"  


* * *

"I have one...we go in wearing body protection, Zeo is going to try to kill us so we need to protect our bodies from anything, stabbing, bullets" Tyson wrote down 'body armour'.  
"Good idea Kai, if we wear armour it will be harder to kill us."  
"Exactly Ray and I don't mean any offence but you need all the protection you can get, you all do."  
"True, I'm way to weak to put up a fight, I wouldn't stand a chance in hand to hand combat."  
"Ray, no one can, if it wasn't for Tala, Spencer and Ian...I would be dead right now."  
"You're right."  
"Okay, what else?"  
"How about we focus on a plan of action? He wants us all in the house, we should have a plan like to dodge or something or attack maybe? If we all rush at him we can probably over power him and destroy it?"  
"Mariah's right we need a plan of action."  
"Okay, we charge at Zeo like Braveheart or another movie or something else, but there is a chance he'll panic and shoot at us."  
"Your right, but we have to accept that some of us may not come back from this fight but for those who don't, your death won't be in vein...I promise that, an attack from the front is a good idea but he could over power us, then again...if we use our bitbeasts, then....yeah, we could attack him with out blades and bitbeasts!" they all nodded and agreed.  
"Also our bits should protect us from any ordnance's he uses like bullets or something."  
"Spencer is correct, they will take some of the hits if they get in the way but I don't know how they will react to being shot, they could die themselves but I'm not sure" Kenny had voiced his fears.  


* * *

"Hello Hiro, welcome to my home" Hiro was tied to a chair and the green haired Android was leaning in close to his face.  
"Where's Tomoko?"  
"You mean...?"  
"Yes...where is he? He better still be alive."  
"Of course he's alive, why would I kill him?"  
"But the note said you would."  
"Yes...it did but...as you can see now" Zeo walked away from him and turned around to look at him.  
"I lied...but I wasn't lying about killing them all...you see, they make the first move, I wait for them to come in, I press the button which drops thick steel over each exit and entrance so the fun can begin."  
"You know they wont stand still to get shot...they're coming up with a plan and they will make it as hard for you as possible to kill them."  
"Then my friend Hiro...it will be more fun...hide and seek to kill one at a time...one at a time."  
"I want to see Tomoko, I want to know how he is."  
"TOMOKO, COME HERE PLEASE!"  
A few moments later there was a knocking sound.  
"Come in" the door creaked open and Hiro watched the door open and a figure appeared.  


* * *

"Great so now we got a plan to fight Zeo...we're going to go in there wearing body armour...using our bitbeasts...and charge at him, over powering him...this plan can't fail.  
"Then some of us go looking for Hiro and Tomoko freeing them both...then we all leave and it's a live happily ever after."  
"Who will go and look for them?" Ray asked and Tyson thought for a few moments before answering.  
"Well Ray, it will have to be someone who can move fast...I'm guessing it will be between me, Kai, Spencer and Ian."  
"I'll go" Spencer said defiantly standing up, Ian stared up at the blond man with surprise.  
"Spencer...why?" the man looked down at Ian looking up at him with wide surprised eyes.  
"We failed in our mission to protect Tomoko, Tyson and Kai trusted us to look after him so I want to volunteer to go and look for Tomoko and Hiro therefore I will succeed in my mission...so Tyson I want to...no I have to help rescue them from Zeo...who else will go with me?" Silence filled the room.  
Everyone looked at each other and waited for someone else to go with Spencer on a possible one way rescue mission.  
"_Spencer's right, I was also chosen and I also failed, we failed with blood on our hands, we failed with Brian's blood on our hands...I'm sure Brian would volunteer if it was one of us who were dead...no I have to...I have to do it for Brian and I have to do it for Tomoko...I have to volunteer for Brian and Tomoko...don't forget Hiro...Tyson would be devastated if Hiro was killed_" Ian was snapped out of his thoughts when Tyson started to once again talk and break the awkward and unsure silence that had gripped the room in fear, they knew that lives hung in the balance and they knew their lives, their friends lives and their families lives hung in the balance but they were to afraid to admit they were scared, they were all scared.  
"I will go with you Spencer" he said bravely.  
"I'm not afr..."  
"Tyson no...you and Kai chose me, Brian and Spencer to look after Tomoko...I'm going in with Spencer and we will win!" Tyson had a fair look on his face and nodded, then a determined face crossed over his features, his left and right hands both clasped in fists.  


* * *

"Tonight we fight for our freedom."  
"Yeah I can't wait to do this."  
"Don't get to cocky guys...you HAVE to keep your heads, don't get to overconfident...I want everyone to survive tonight...I want everyone to survive and keep a cool head, don't do anything rash...it could end up with you being dead and buried, Zeo will try and do anything it takes to get you six feet under but for those who do die...remember you die bravely and we will meet in heaven." Tyson said to the room.  
The Sargent appeared at the door.  
"It's time to lock and load..."

Author Notes

Beywriter: And so it begins...  
Ray: Tonight we go to war!  
Tyson: Please review, its a crime not to review and thanks to: who reviewed  
Tala: They did, why are you not going to?  
Max: Thanks goes too Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow for there kind reviews.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	38. Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Calm Before the Storm**

It is about three hours to go.  
Everyone is at the Police station in the armory except for Mariah, Ray, Kai, Tyson and Hilary who were in another room of the building.  
A friend of Hiro had been called in to look after the kids.

* * *

"So you're Makoto, Ling and Gou? It's great to meet you, Hiro told me loads about ya'll" she looked at the three children before her mood changed.  
"I'm so sorry to hear about Hiro, I hope he's alright...please Tyson...get him to safely."  
"I will...sorry...what's your name?"  
"Jess...I've known Hiro for about ten years...I'm Mr. D's granddaughter."  
Jess looked to be about the same age as Ray, but no one was going to ask, with dirty blonde hair tied up in pig tails falling to her just below her shoulders and soft blue eyes.

* * *

She had on a black anime T-shirt and simple blue jeans that had the bottom walked off.  
"Well we have to get to the armory now...it was awesome to meet you Jess" Ray said turning his chair around.  
"Bye Ling...be good."  
"I will Daddy...I love you" she got out and went to her father and wrapped her arms around her father and hugged him.  
Ray returned the hug.  
"I love you to Ling" he put his arms around the girl hugging her before letting her go.  
"Bye Mother" she kissed Mariah on her cheek and hugged her.  
"Goodbye Makoto, I love you...be good."  
"I love you too dad" they hugged.  
"See you later, Gou...be good and remember I love you."  
"I love you" he kissed his son and Gou returned with a hug.

* * *

In the Armory there was a problem.  
"Bad news everyone...there isn't enough armor to go around...we're going to have to pick who gets the armor" everyone stared at the Sargent with shocked disbelief.  
"What are you saying?" Kenny asked.  
"Not all of you will go in with body armor so there is a chance some of you wont make it back alive" the Sargent replied with a calm look like there was nothing serious about it.  
"This is not good" Ian sighed.  
"_Well things are not going good and its not even started yet_" he sighed.  
"How do we decide who gets the armor?" Tyson asked, concern was spread across his features.  
"I think the ones who are in the chairs get them, Mariah, Ray, Gary, Kenny and Hilary...you can't move fast and you're all weak so you're more defenseless than us so it's obvious really" Kai said aloud.  
"Kai has a point guys, Zeo wants us to go in all together...he's going to try something...in our state, I don't know about you but I can't move very fast in this chair, I'm also still tired and weak...I'm an easy shot...Zeo will easily get me" Ray explained.  
"Its settled but there are some others...there's six in total."  
"I'll give up mine to someone else" Tyson said.  
"Tyson, you have a son."  
"It's either Kai or me."  
"I can't accept it."  
"You're so stubborn!" Hilary yelled.  
"Makoto needs his father."  
"If Kai can't get one...I don't get one, I'll give it to Spencer then...besides I don't think I was a great dad."  
"Are you kidding? Your an awesome dad and Makoto loves you...I love you for crying out loud."  
"Okay we're going to pull a name out of a hat to see who gets the last one" Kai said loudly and thankfully stopping the arguing couple in their tracks.  
They stared at Kai.  
"Sounds fair" Ian agreed.  
"Tyson...cap" Tyson passed the Russian his cap.  
"Sargent...paper and pen?" the Sargent passed Kai a paper and a pen, then he started scribbling names on the paper, rip it off and scrunch it up and put it in the cap.  
There were four names in the hat Kai, Ian, Tyson and Spencer.

* * *

He looked around the room.  
"Ray, can you do it for me?" Kai's eyes locked on the bandaged Neko, they were clearly visible from below his usual attire.  
Ray wheeled himself over and took the cap.  
He shook it a little bit to mix it up and pulled one out before passing the cap back to Tyson.  
Ray unfolded the paper, the tension in the air had grown and became uncomfortable for those involved.  
Tyson did want the armor secretly, Kai was preying for it and so were Ian and Spencer too.

* * *

"Come on Ray...the suspension is killing me over here...come on spill the beans already."  
"Fine...Spencer" they looked at the Russian who looked shocked and amazed.  
"Me!" the Sargent passed him the armor and he slipped it over his head.  
Tyson, Ian and Kai glared daggers at the rejoicing Russian.  
"_Things are not going well...there are three of us going in there without protection...I'm worried...I'm worried for all of us...ugh...I don't feel so good...I'm scared that were going to loose more tonight...I don't want any of the guys here to die...they're my friends, I'm also scared I'll die...how will Ling's life be without her Father or without her Mother...or maybe both of us die? GREAT... Now my stomach is in knots._"  
"Guys, I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be right back...don't go or plan anything whilst I'm gone...kay?"  
"Sure Ray" Ray nodded at Tyson and he wheeled himself out of the Armory room.

Ray stood over the sink staring into his eyes.  
He loosened the bandages from around his burned face, he splashed some water on his face trying to calm him down, parts of burned flesh fell away and down the sink.  
Skin was now beginning to grow back in patches over his face but there was a strong part of him yelling things.  
"_I'm a freak...a monster...no one could ever love me...I should just kill myself to save people from looking at my hideous face._"  
"SHUT UP...Mariah and Ling love me...the others do...they're my friends...they're my family...Mariah even said it to my face...she loves me no matter what I looklike!"  
"Ray calm down."  
"_Oh you gotta be kidding me._"  
"Ray...turn around and look at me!" he felt an hand on his shoulder and he was turned around, golden eyes looked back at him.  
"It...it can't be...you're dead!" he rested his arms on the sink behind him and stared at the golden eyes of his lost friend.  
"Lee...you died in the hospital!"  
"Maybe but in your head I'm still alive" Lee poked Ray's head.  
"Hi Ray....we're all here for you tonight."  
"Maxie!" Max appeared, then two other figures.  
"Brian...Tala? Okay I'm loosing me head...what's going on? Are you guys ghosts or something?"  
"No, we are not ghosts but think of us as the echo of the person you once knew...I'm the echo of Tala."  
"Good, if your just talking from my imagination that only means I've gone crazy...if you were ghosts I would have ran out...so I can guess your here to give me a message or something?"  
"The only thing we came to tell you is good luck and please watch your back and everyone else."  
"Zeo will try everything to get you buried."  
"Don't worry about me Brian...we'll get Tomoko and Hiro back from that Android freak."  
"Ray I never got this chance to tell you before I died how much I am proud of you and it is an honor to be your friend, please tell my sister I love her too and don't forget little Ling."  
"Tell Kai for me...be careful don't let Gou loose his father...he already lost his mother."  
"Sure Tala and thank you for sacrificing your life to let me live."  
"I did that because you have a family, you have Mariah and Ling to look after...really I did it for them and Ray...you're welcome, just enjoy the life I gave you...live it to its fullest for me."  
"Of course."  
"Ray...when you get the chance...tell my husband Mike I love him and I always will" Ray just nodded.  
"Good luck my brother" Lee put his arm on Ray's shoulder and smiled warmly before fading.  
"_What happened?_"  
"That was just way too freaky" he splashed his face a couple of times before drying his face and putting the bandages back.  
He sat back down again slowly before wheeling himself back to the armory where they were making final preparations for the assault on Zeo's home.

* * *

In the Armory the Sargent was showing them how to load the weapons they were getting.  
Everyone had a main weapon a side arm and a knife.  
Now everyone's true emotion was showing, fear was spreading through the group like wildfire.  
The time had gone fast and it was getting ready to go time which was ten o'clock.  
Kai, Ray, Mariah, Tyson and Hilary had gone to say their goodbyes to their kids and treated like it would be the last time they would ever see them alive.  
Tyson looked at his friends, you could feel the tension in the air and Tyson started speaking.

* * *

"In less than an hour we will leave from here to go and join the Military and Police and you will be launching the biggest assault on a home in the history of mankind.  
"Mankind eh?"  
"Words that will have new meaning for all of us after today.  
"We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore and we will be united in our common interest.  
"Perhaps it's the faith that at the beginning of the month is the 4th of July  
and once again man will be fighting for freedom.  
"Not from tyranny, oppression or persecution...but from annihilation.  
"We're fighting for our right to live, to exist and should we win the day the 4th of July will no longer be known as an American holiday but as we declared in one voice we will not go quietly into the night, we will not vanish without a fight......we're going to live on...we're going to survive...tomorrow...we will be celebrating...OUR INDEPENDANCE DAY" Everyone started cheering loudly, Tyson just go their spirits up.

Author notes

Beywriter: that speech was borrowed from the Movie independence day  
Tyson: So the next chapter we fight?  
Ray: We go to war!  
Max: Thanks to Lirin Sama and the Light Shadow for reviewing.  
Tala: They reviewed please will you? Its a crime not to.  
Beywriter: Jess is Lirin Sama, check out her work!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	39. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Storm**

**Time: 22:23  
Location: Four miles North east  
of Tokyo**

They were riding in the back of a Military van.  
The road was bumpy and so the ride wasn't that comfy.  
"We'll be at the scene in five minutes" a man called from the front.  
Tyson stood up and looked for the house but he couldn't see it so he sat down again.  
"No visual" he said.  
"We won't get that for another three minutes" a man said.  
Tyson nodded and sometimes leaned out over the side to get a look at what was ahead but it was nothing but a sea of inky black darkness that consumed them and was all around.

* * *

The plan was very simple being spoken out but may be hard to execute.  
There was a back entrance and a side entrance.  
Everyone carried a radio and a signal is to be sent to the other units Unit Alpha and Unit Zulu to enter the building, they carried a radio in case the radio holder dies in the first wave of Zeo's attack.  
One team is to flank Zeo from behind and one is to rescue the hostages with Ian and Spencer for final support.  
They hoped to minimise loss of life to zero but there was always blood spilled in war and this was war.  
"We're coming up on the target, ETA one minute" the driver said through the radio.

* * *

Tyson stood up and saw the ghostly silhouette of Zeo's Mansion appear out of nowhere.  
The van pulled up and they got out, the two others continued to their points.  
Out of nowhere explosions were all around them.  
"TO THE HOUSE!" Kai yelled.  
There was screaming and shouting mortar shells rained down upon them.  
Tyson moved to push his wife but an explosion got him.  
He fell to the floor and there was a high-pitched whistling in his ears, he could hear his breathing and things looked weird before he felt himself being pulled up and thrown over strong shoulders and into the safety of the house.

* * *

Kai slammed the door shut and put Tyson down.  
The room was huge and there were four doors on the bottom level and more on the top.  
There was a chandelier handing from the ceiling.  
The walls were painted red half way and yellow the rest of the way.  
A walkway ran the room above them and in front of them was the staircase.  
There were about five Soldiers there too.  
"Wait...where's...Hilary?" Kenny asked, Kai opened the door and saw the explosion that got Tyson had killed Hilary.  
"She's......dead" he closed it again.  
Tyson was coming too.  
"What?"  
"Tyson, Hilary is dead" he stared at Kai for a few seconds before bursting into tears.

* * *

"NO, NO, NO, NO! THE BASTARD KILLED MY WIFE...ZEO!" he banged the floor with his fist.  
"And who do we have here?" a voice echoed through the room and they stared up.

* * *

Out of nowhere at the top of the stairs was Zeo.  
"You enjoy the rain of fire out there Tyson?" his voice was calm and freaky all at the same time which unnerved them.  
Tyson was still on his hands and knees.  
He looked up at the green haired man.  
Zeo wore a black jacket with a white shirt and black pants.  
A bow tie sat below his neck.  
Zeo looked quite a lot like James Bond, there was even an evil smirk on Zeo's face as he looked down at them.  
Tyson stood up and ran at Zeo.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH...YOU KILLED MY WIFE...I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY BY DYING SLOWLY!" Zeo quickly pulled a gun out of its holster on his belt when Tyson came close.  
Tyson stopped as the gun was pressed to his forehead.  
"I didn't think it would be this easy to kill you Tyson...goodbye" Tyson had frozen in fear and horror but as Zeo was about to pull the trigger there was a gun firing and Zeo's gun was shot out of his hand.  
"NOW TYSON!" Ray yelled.  
Tyson attacked Zeo, he pulled out his knife and went to stab Zeo but a well aimed punch sent him flying back down the stairs and landing at the bottom of the stairs in a crumpled heap.  
"You okay?" Kai asked.  
"Yeah" there was suddenly more bullets.  
Zeo was firing an Assault rifle at them.  
"SPLIT!" Kenny yelled rolling away and into cover behind a pillar.  
"WE NEED BACKUP" Kenny yelled in the radio.  
He heard shrieks of pain and looked around.  
Gary had been hit and lay motionless.  


* * *

Gary is dead.  
"GARY IS DOWN!" Ray yelled, he was hid behind a sofa keeping low, Zeo ran out of ammo and had to change the clip.  
"FIRE!" Tyson yelled and they opened fire.  
Zeo swore and ducked down but the bullets cut through the wood like toilet paper.  
He returned firing again despite being hit a few times.

Hiro could hear the commotion out in the hall, he knew Tyson and the others were here.  
He was worried about them all and he had heard Gary's scream in pain and the sound of a body hitting the floor.  
"_Be careful little brother...be careful_" he thought before he got a siring pain in the back of his head.  
"AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!" Tomoko had now pushed a red hot poker there against his skin.  


* * *

"Give Zeo full control over the BBA or I will kill you Hiro Granger."  
"Why Tomoko? you don't have to do this."  
"Yes I have to."  
"Why?"  
"It's to complicated."  
"Explain."  
"Fine...Zeo is...."  
"TOMOKO, GET OUT HERE!"  
"COMING! You're are lucky this time Hiro Granger" Tomoko walked forward and put the poker down in a bucket of cold water.  
He put his mouth next to Hiro's right ear and whispered  
"Next time we meet...I'm going to kill you."  
Hiro's eyes widened in horror and fear.  
Tomoko put a bit of tape over Hiro's mouth before he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
Tomoko walked over to the Android.  
"Look Tyson, I have Tomoko..  


* * *

Zeo stopped firing and they heard him yell a very familiar name.  
"TOMOKO, GET OUT HERE!"  
"Great...hold fire...don't shoot" Kai said.  
"We have Hiro here...he's alive and if you don't give yourselves up we will kill him."  
"LET TOMOKO GO...HE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU...HE'S INNOCENT AND HAS NO RIGHT TO BE WITH YOU" Kai yelled up to the green haired Android.  
"Oh but Kai...he has more to do with me than you think...so why not give your lives up and get ready to die so Hiro can die with you."  
"What is so special about Tomoko? We thought he was your hostage...not Hiro well until you also kidnapped him...LET MY BROTHER GO YOU CYBER FREAK!"  
"Oh no...I wont do that...WAIT...your children better have died in the inferno outside!"  
"Eeeerrr...yeah they did...Makoto...GOU...AND LING ARE ALL DEAD...YOU ARE A HEARTLESS MONSTER ZEO ZAGGART" Mariah yelled up to the green haired Android who was standing to the right of Tomoko, his weapon now pointed at the group hidden behind various places.  
"Exactly Mariah...now hold still whilst I fill you with lead...Tomoko...get... your ...gun" the small boy nodded and left for a short while before returning to the Android's side with a gun he was just able to hold.  
"Now...pick a target and kill, go for the blue haired man, the girly haired man and the one with the glasses" he whispered to the small boy.  
His face had now adopted the same smirk as the Android stood next to him who was now aiming down his sights.  
"Tomoko... I'm going to get Hiro...if any of them put one foot on those stairs...blow them away."  
"Yes I will" Zeo left him to watch them.  


* * *

"Hello Hiro...we need you out there to prove we're not bluffing that we have you and we're going to kill you and your family and friends together" Zeo ripped the tape off Hiro's mouth leaving a red mark.  
"AH!" he groaned at the pain but it quickly vanished.  
"There's a lot more pain to come....just remember that...what you have been experiencing is just a taster."  
"Zeo...let me go, I have nothing to do with you."  
"Yes...you do...watch...your friends' end."

Author notes

Beywriter: a cliff hanger for you there...I hope you enjoyed it!  
Tala: Whatever...thanks to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion for reviewing.  
Max: They did...please will you?


	40. The seed of Zeo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Seed of Zeo**

"Hello Hiro...we need you out there to prove we're not bluffing that we have you and we're going to kill you and your family and friends together" Zeo ripped the tape off Hiro's mouth leaving a red mark.  
"AH!" he groaned at the pain but it quickly vanished.  
"There's a lot more pain to come....just remember that...what you have been experiencing is just a taster."  
"Zeo...let me go, I have nothing to do with you."  
"Yes...you do...watch...your friends' end."  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
"I'm going to take you out onto the landing and hold a gun to your head and count to ten and them your brains will decorate my floor and walls.  
Then I will kill your little brother and all his friends...Ling, Gou and Makoto will never see their parents alive again!"  
"Why do you insist on having to make everyone suffer for something that happened twenty years ago...it was decades ago...can't you just drop it and go on with your life like we all do? Why do you want revenge on Tyson and the others so bad?"  
"I trusted them...I thought they were my friends who would tell me anything...I knew them for twenty years...I never thought they would keep a secret like that for so long, it annoys me they didn't say."  
"Perhaps they were protecting you" there was a sound of a gun and screams of pain.  
Zeo stood up and whacked Hiro knocking the man out before he left the room the unconscious man still on the chair.  


* * *

"The blue haired man tried to get up and I shot him in the leg" Kai was lying on the floor.  
His hand was covering the heavily bleeding wound and he was swearing loudly in Russian.  
"DON'T MOVE, DON'T MOVE...NO ONE TRY TO BE A HERO...WE HAVE HIRO HERE, LOOK!" Zeo held up Hiro's out cold and bloodied up body to the shocked group below him.  
"What have you done to him?" Tyson demanded  
"Normal torturing...you know hurt him for information the usual beating stuff...there may even be some broken bones."  
"Let Tomoko and Hiro go...there is good in your metal heat...please they have nothing to do with you." Ray shouted  
"Stop your pathetic begging...it hasn't worked before and it definitely wont work now...surrender your life now and don't waist my time any further today...it's late and I want to retire to bed."  
"Androids don't sleep...I know that." Tyson replied  
"Androids sleep too...I can't keep my full running twenty-four seven three hundred and sixty five days a year...I need to recharge my batteries like you imperfect humans."  
"Imperfect...you think humans are imperfect?...look at yourself...you're the psychopath killing machine robot...you've killed our friends, we haven't done anything to you" Tyson yelled.  
"WRONG, I trusted you...you are not my friends any more...STOP CALLING ME A ROBOT!" he fired at them nearly missing Kai.  
Kai was still bleeding but he ripped some of his jacket and made a bandage.  
"Get Kai, Tomoko!"  
"Yes."  
He took aim at Kai's head, Zeo's attention was to Kai.  
Tyson saw this.  
"Fire" he whispered  
Everyone fired at Zeo, the force of the multiple impacts sent the Android flying back against the wall and to the ground.  
"NO!"  
"I'm alright" Tyson and Spencer had now gotten to Kai and they pulled him out of the line of sight and out of risk.  
Zeo then turned his attention back to the people hiding behind the things.  
"EAT A GRENADE!" he threw a grenade towards them.  
Tyson tried to catch it but failed and it dropped.  
"RUN BEHIND THE STAIRS!" They started to run and it exploded.  


* * *

The explosion caught Spencer and threw him.  
Zeo fired at them as the group ran.  
Bullets flew around them as they ran.  
The armor on Ray's arm took a couple of hits, the same with all of them but luckily there were no fatalities.  


* * *

Zeo appeared at the bottom and turned to the left.  
"SHOOT!" they all fired and Zeo went down but he fired a single shot it went into Mariah's head.  
Her limp body slumped in her chair.  
"MARIAH NO!" Ray got off and hugged his dead wife, he burst out crying, he felt her warm blood trickling down his face.  
"I love you Mariah!" he said holding her.  
When they turned around they saw that Zeo was gone.  
Ian ran out and was fired upon.  
"Zeo's above us...he's pinned us"  
"Fire...up"  
"We can't...we could hit your brother or Tomoko" Ray reasoned with him and Tyson sighed.  
"Surrender, we are going to false surrender."  
"Zeo...we surrender."  
Zeo came down the stairs slowly and appeared at the bottom.  


* * *

"You better not be lying" the damage from a couple of minutes ago was repairing.  
"No...we're not" he looked at them.  
"DROP YOUR WEAPONS" he said and they all did so.  
"Tomoko...Bring Hiro down here right now...today we finish the fight and I can't believe it...I WON! I WON!" he started to laugh maniacally.  
Tomoko brought Hiro down and Zeo brought the man in line with the others.  
Fear was now racing through them except for Tyson who had a plan in the back of his mind.  


* * *

"Okay now it's lights out...Ray prepare to join your wife and your daughter in hell...you freak of nature" Ray growled.  
He held up his weapon and Tomoko copied him.  
"On 0 okay?" Tomoko nodded.  
"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..."  
"LET IT RIP!" Dragoon flew at Zeo knocking both them back.  
"Get your weapons" Tyson shouted and they quickly picked them up and slowly approached Zeo.  
"Well Zeo...it looks like your time is up."  
"Bullets can't destroy me...haven't you learned that yet?"  
"Well we can always try!" Tyson said cheerfully.  
"TOMOKO!" again there was gunfire.  
They retreated into the shadows and Tomoko ran out of ammo.  
"I'm out" he said  
"NOW!" Ray yelled.  
They went at him and Zeo got up but they fired again sending him back down again.  


* * *

"You are barely damaging my armor, is that all you have? Guess what I have?" he pulled out a gun and aimed, he fired randomly at them.  
Kenny took two hits in his armor but was unhurt.  


* * *

"Very clever to wear armor" Zeo smiled.  
There was a banging noise and a tile exploded near them.  
"Before Tomoko kills you I have to tell you something...I am Tomoko's father"  
"You're lying" Tyson screamed.  
"No I am not."  
"Well how is it possible?" the Neko asked.  
"About seven years ago my wife wanted a baby but we couldn't have one so we decided to adopt a child and we adopted Tomoko."  


* * *

"But why did he say those things about his family?"  
"Cover story he came up with, it appears I forgot he was going for his check-up that day I destroyed the hospital, I also killed my beloved wife....there was no way you would have believed me if I showed up asking for my son back so I had to kidnap him."  
"Tomoko, is this man really your father?" Kenny asked looking at the small boy at the top of the stairs.  
"Yes and I love him...I will not let you kill him" Tomoko still had the weapon pointed at the group.  
"It's not a him it's an it" Tyson yelled and Ray tried to stop him yelling it but Tyson moved away, Tomoko growled at what Tyson had said and randomly fired.  
"IT'S A HIM! The next time someone insults my Father...Hiro here will get his brains all over the carpet and you will all join him...GIVE MY FATHER THE RESPECT HE DESERVES!" Tears started streaming down the boy's face.  
"You're dragging your family into this now?" Kai asked.  
"I can do what I like...Tomoko supports me...he always has and he always will...this is our bonding and he enjoys it."  
"Yeah he's your son alright" Spencer said.  
Zeo then got up his wounds were now all repaired.  
"Well now you know that...you can all die like dogs."  
"FREEZE!" Police came from behind them on the higher balcony.  
Tomoko dropped the weapon in fright.  
"AH!"  
Zeo ran forward and snatched a weapon from Ian and fired up at the police.  
"TOMOKO DODGE!" He ran away and pulled the trigger.  
All this happened in five seconds.  
"RETURN FIRE" in the first wave five out of the ten Officers were killed but the others returned fire.  
"LOOKOUT!" Kenny shouted.  


* * *

"FAREWELL...TOMOKO, COME!" the boy jumped over the edge and Zeo caught him before running through a door into a corridor.  
"After him!" Tyson yelled.  


* * *

Now they were walking a corridor, it was light up with beautiful chandeliers that hung majestically above them like a crystal crown.  
"Who would have believed that Tomoko was Zeo's son?" Ray said with a unconvinced tone.  
"Where do you think they are?" Tyson asked looking around the corridor.  
"We should split up..."

Author notes

Beywriter: What a twist!  
Max: Bet you never expected that?  
Tala: Thank you from me to Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Glitteredvixen06 for reviewing  
Kai: They reviewed...why are you not going too?  
Ray: Since there is a lack in reviews, there's no one to stop anyone from dying...just think, if you had reviewed my wife might still be here.


	41. Exodus part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Exodus part 1**

Now they were walking a corridor, it was light up with beautiful Chandeliers that hung majestically above them like a crystal crown.  
"Who would have believed that Tomoko was Zeo's son?" Ray said with a unconvinced tone.  
"Where do you think they are?" Tyson asked looking around the corridor.  
"We should split up" Spencer got every body's attention at those words, they stared at him.  
"What?" Kai asked.  
He was being supported by Tyson and Spencer.  
"Think about it...we'd cover ground faster and we'd find Zeo faster, we have all the exits sealed.  


* * *

"_No, I have them sealed_" Zeo hit a button and shutters came down over all the windows and doors.  
Zeo laughed.  
"_Escape? There's no escape...let the games begin!_"  


* * *

A sound like sliding metal was heard all around the building as large shutters blocked their escape routes.  
"What was that noise?" Kenny asked looking around.  
"No idea Chief" the Neko sounded spooked.  
"There's no escape...I have sealed off every exit in this mansion, it is designed as a Nuclear fallout building so give yourselves up and I can start the messy job of blowing your heads right off your shoulders ...you have five minutes to find me before I kill Hiro...Time starts...now...oh and Hiro wants to say something" Zeo's menacing voice boomed and echoed through the large and grand rooms of the mansion.  
"He's not joking, he's got a gun against my head...PLEASE HURRY...PLEASE...PLEASE!"  
Everything went deadly silent.  
"Try finding me...in the dark" all the lights died.  
It took them a few moments for their eyes to adjust to the darkness.  
"DRANZER!" Kai summoned the Phoenix to light the way ahead.  
"Now I agree with Spencer more...we have to split up so we can go find Zeo faster and it's going to be harder in the dark so we should go...me, Ian and Spencer...Ray...Kenny and Tyson...sound good?" They all nodded and Tyson moved away from Kai's right allowing Ian to follow.  
"We'll search the second floor and attic...you search the ground floor to help Ray."  
"Sure" Tyson responded and the groups moved off in separate directions.  


* * *

"I'm ditching my chair" Ray got off it, his legs shook slightly but they did hold his weight.  
"Ray you sure?" Tyson asked and Ray nodded before replying.  
"Yeah I can handle it... I hate sitting in that chair...it gets uncomfortable after a while and I'd be screwed if we came to stairs and being chased by Zeo."  
"TIME'S TICKING...I can see you Tyson...Can you see me?" Zeo was watching their every move on night vision cameras that also had microphones and he could see they had split up and were walking in different directions to each other.  
"_The game's a foot_" Zeo thought as he watched the groups walking slowly through the corridors.  


* * *

Both groups checked the rooms they came across.  
"Ray are you sure you can walk?" Tyson asked hearing Ray's slight occasional pant or groan.  
"Yeah...don't worry about me Tyson...I'..." Ray fell to his knees.  
"Ah."  
"Ray...you alright?" Ray saw Tyson looking around in the darkness.  
"Ray you shouldn't have ditched your chair."  
"No...no...I'm alright" Ray managed to get back to his feet and began to walk on before falling again.  
"Ow."  
"Ray...you need help...please...let me help you...come on...I'm only trying to help Ray" Ray sighed and he saw that Tyson was close.  
Ray grabbed Tyson's hand.  
"AAAAGGGHHHHH" Tyson jumped at the feeling of a cold hand wrap around his own.  
"GHOST!"  
"No Tyson, it was my hand...sorry if it was cold or if I scared the crap out of you like it sounded I did...sorry though" Tyson looked down at where the voice came from.  
"Ray you look freaky" Tyson saw Ray's eyes and they were a dull amber through the darkness.  
"Just pull me up" Tyson pulled his friend up.  
"Lean on my chair Ray, it will support you" Kenny said trying to help the Neko man who now was panting.  
"Thanks Kenny" he leaned on it as he pushed Kenny down the halls.  
"You just want me to push you don't you?" Ray asked with a small laugh in his voice.  
"I like being pushed" Kenny argued back.  


* * *

It was four minutes later and time was running out.  
"Okay, are you sure we checked all the attic?" Ian asked as they started down to the second floor.  
"Yeah Ian...twice."  


* * *

"They're running out of time...sixty seconds...they're like rats running through a maze...it's fun...it looks like Ray's legs are giving up...I guess I go and pay the Russians a visit."  
"What about the clock?"  
"Forget it...you can kill him in ten minutes...I want Tyson to see his brother's death" Zeo put on a bullet proof vest and got a shotgun from the rack and completely loaded it.  
He put more bullets in a belt before putting it around his waist.  
"Make sure he doesn't escape, if they find us...kill them on sight...don't hold back" Tomoko nodded and begun his vigil.  
The room he was in was a dimly lit room.  
There is sixteen screens in front of him in a four by four layout.  
The cameras were set to automatically follow them as they explored the corridors looking for Zeo.  
"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5 ...4 ...3 ... 3 ...1... 0...times up Father."  
"Put me on the PA" Tomoko nodded and pushed a button on the console in front of him before turning back to nod at his father who now had a gun and was standing by the microphone.  
"You're on dad."  
"Times up...now Hiro dies" Hiro had tape over his mouth and was screaming in fear about his impending doom.  
"Tyson...time's up."  


* * *

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5 ...4 ...3 ... 3 ...1... 0...time's up Tyson...we're out of time...we're to late...sorry" Kenny said sadly.  
"HIRO NO ZEO!"  
"Tyson we have to keep looking for Zeo...he might be bluffing about killing Hiro."  
"Maybe you're right Ray...yeah we keep looking."  
"Tyson...time's up...now you hear your brother die...I took the tape of his mouth...listen..."

"...Listen to his last words" Zeo picked up the microphone and brought it to Hiro's mouth.  
"Any last words Hiro?"  
"Tyson...save yourselves...get yourselves out now...Tomoko is Zeo's son...he wont leave...GET OUT TYSON...LIVE WITH HILARY AND MAKOTO" Zeo whacked Hiro out cold again.  
"Enough last words...Tyson...your brother is about to be worm food" Zeo pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Enough last words...Tyson...your brother is about to be worm food."  
"ZEO STOP!"  
"BANG!"  
"Tyson...your brother is dead" with that Zeo hung up.  
Tyson stood there, his eyes wide and his mouth dropped.  
An audible gasp was slowly erupting from his lips with horror.  
"Tyson...I'm so sorry..."  
"Tyson...Tyson..." he just stood there, he ignored Kenny and Ray.  
"Android bastard...he killed my brother" he whispered.  
Tyson fell to the floor as his legs failed to respond to his commands.  
He started to shake violently, tears streaming down his face for the second time that evening.  
"This conflict was going to get us all killed" Ray sighed sitting down.  
"What......"  


* * *

"Excuse me......Tyson, are you alright?" Kenny asked looking worried to where he thought his friend was.  
"What is the point in staying...Tomoko wont leave...my brother is dead...we go...there's nothing else we can do."

Author notes

Beywriter: Is Hiro dead?  
Tyson: Oh no...you're going to kill us one by one aren't you?  
Beywriter: Can't say.  
Ray: Please review...it's a crime not to...thanks to the Light Shadow and Lirin Sama for reviewing.  
Max: They did...why wont you...why are you just going to close the page or go back to the archive?  
Tyson: Please don't leave without reviewing, it makes us sad.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	42. Exodus part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Exodus part 2**

**Previously on The Mask of Zeo**

"_No, I have them sealed_" Zeo hit a button and shutters came down over all the windows and doors.  
Zeo laughed.  
"_Escape? There's no escape...let the games begin._"

"10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5 ...4 ...3 ... 3 ...1... 0...time's up Tyson...we're out of time...we're to late...sorry" Kenny said sadly.  
"HIRO NO ZEO!"  
"Tyson we have to keep looking for Zeo...he might be bluffing about killing Hiro."  
"Maybe you're right Ray...yeah we keep looking."  
"Tyson...time's up...now you hear your brother die...I took the tape of his mouth...listen..."

"Enough last words...Tyson...your brother is about to be worm food."  
"ZEO STOP!"  
"BANG!"  
"Tyson...your brother is dead" with that Zeo hung up.

**Now it continues...**

Hiro stared at Zeo, relief in his mind.  
Zeo had fired upwards to the ceiling making it sound like Zeo had shot Hiro.  
"Why didn't you kill him Father?" Tomoko asked with a shocked tone as Zeo loaded in another bullet to the shotgun in his grasp.  
Zeo was watching as his victims, their pathetic idea of splitting up amused him greatly. For now he had a chance to use more of his arsenal set up in the house, and not just his guns and knives.

"Tomoko, hit the blue button" he instructed his son as he watched the Russian trio enter one of the rooms.

"I'm going to meet our Russian friends before I meet Tyson to kill him so same as before...watch Hiro" Tomoko nodded and Zeo left through the book case entrance/ exit.  
"_Like that's possible_!" Zeo thought and laughed.

Ian coughed as a smoke cloud surrounded him as he followed Spencer and Kai in to the room.

"You alright Ian?" Kai asked as he looked at the youngest in the group.

"I think so, I don't think it was poisonous or anything."  
"Well take it easy, we have no clue what Zeo has planned or set up here" Spencer instructed.

"He's right" the voice in the corner of the room had Ian turning to face in a second. His eyes widened as he stared at Brian.

"B-Brian?"

"No, Ian it's Zeo" Kai tried to stop you young Russian but the call was ignored as he continued to walk towards the other man.

"Brian why are you here? I thought Zeo killed you. I saw your body" Ian was crying as he was pulled into a hug.

"He did. And it's your fault Ian. You should have reminded us to leave after dinner, but you didn't and because of that I died" Brian whispered into his ear.

"I'm sorry Brian" Ian sobbed into his shirt.  
"Please forgive me?"

Kai and Spencer watched in horror as Zeo pulled a knife from his side and hold it to Ian's back.  
They felt powerless as they continued to watch.

"I will forgive you Ian, but only after you join me in Hell!" the knife was plunged into the young man's back. A groan of pain slipped through his lips and his quickly fading vision looked up with surprise to Brian, but was met with Zeo's face.

Zeo laughed as he dropped the dead Russian to the floor with a soft thud.  
Kai and Spencer glanced at the body, to see blood running down his chin and his usually bright eyes dulled and lifeless.  
He was now one more victim in this madness.

"Well that was fun" Zeo smirked at the other two, "who wants to die next?"  
"Kai, get out of here."  
"Don't do anything stupid."  
"I wont" Kai picked up Ian who was rapidly going white and breathing hard.  
"Now its finally between us...you...me and a gun."  
"Don't worry it will all be over soon" Zeo scowled at the Russian.  
Spencer raised his weapon.  
"Ready when you are big guy" Spencer growled and ran at Zeo firing his weapon.  
Zeo readied himself and fired shots that hit the armor and did little damage.  
When Spencer was out he threw the gun aside and collided with Zeo sending them flying against the wall.

Before Spencer tried to punch him Zeo fired the final round in his gun.  
Spencer's body fell to the floor.  
"Another one bites the dust...okay...where did Kai run off to?"  
"Tomoko...where is Kai?"  
"Corridor 102 moving east but Tyson and the others are closer, Corridor 007."

"Thank you."

"Come on, we have to find the others and link up" Tyson said after hearing the gun battle above them.  
Now they were scared.

"We have to keep cool about this guys, at least the lights are back."  
"Yeah that's good at least" Kenny sighed.

"All we can do now is leave...that's all I want to do...leave and run."  
"Tyson?" Kenny asked.  
"I know...I never say we should run from anything..." Tyson looked at his friends.  
"It's been an honour knowing you both."  
"Tyson don't say that...we're going on...we're going to survive...remember what you said earlier...we're fighting for our independence from Zeo...we are going to win..." Ray was interrupted by a gun going off.  
They turned around to see Zeo standing there at the other end of the corridor.  
"Hello Tyson...time to die."  
"RUN!" they ran down the corridor and they fired at Zeo.

"We go...now" Zeo fired a round and it hit Tyson in his back.  
"AAAGGHHH!" he fell flat on his face.  
"TYSON!" Ray yelled.  
"GO...LEAVE...ME...run...YOU fools" Tyson said.  
"Good bye Kenny" Ray pushed him away and went to Tyson.  
"I'm getting you out of here" he picked Tyson up but Zeo shot him again and Tyson went limp.  
"Sorry pal" he dropped Tyson on his back and ran.  
Ray joined Kenny.

Tyson was coughing up blood.  
Pain was searing through his back, it was like he was laying on fire.  
His vision was blurring and Zeo stood over him.  
"Hiro...is alive."  
"Wha?" then there was a gunshot and Zeo staggered back, there was another one.  
"TYSON" Kai ran forward and helped up Tyson and threw him over his shoulder completely ignoring Zeo who was reaching for his gun.  
"Help me Kai."  
"It's alriii..." BANG, BANG, BANG.  
Kai fell to the floor.  
Zeo stood over Tyson again.  
"No one will help you now Tyson" BANG.  
Zeo loaded his gun laughing and leaving Tyson's body.

Ray and Kenny had got to a door.  
"COME ON DRIGER!" Ray yelled.  
His beyblade was making no dent.  
Zeo crept up behind them and got Kenny.  
"Now Ray...it's you and me but right now I realize your children were not outside and there's only one place they can be so I'll come back and kill you.  
Zeo whacked Ray quickly dazing him.

"Tomoko open exit 12."  
"Yes dad" the door opened and Zeo exited.  
He looked around and saw a police bike.  
"Perfect."

Ray got back to his feet and left.  
He saw Zeo on a bike speeding away.  
Outside was complete devastation.  
"CRAP!" luckily there was another bike there.  
"YEAH!" he put the helmet on saw there was a key in the ignition.  
"COME ON BABY" he turned the key and the engine roared into life.  
He turned on the headlights and saw Zeo in the distance.  
Ray revved up and followed him.  
Luckily Ray had basic ideas of how the bike handled as Tyson had owned a motorbike once.

Ray was catching up to Zeo.  
"_Who's following me_?" Zeo looked behind him.  
"_RAY_" he swore and pulled out a gun and aimed randomly back.  
It hit the wind shield of the bike.  
"SHIT!" Ray yelled and reached for his side arm and fired at Zeo.  
"ZEO PULL OVER!"  
"NO CHANCE" he fired back a couple of more times.

They were now riding down the streets of Tokyo after about ten minutes of chasing.  
Now Zeo took a turn and lost Ray.  
"NO DAMN IT" Ray had an idea where he was going and proceed to the Police Station where the Operation was.  
But the bad news was that when he got there he saw Zeo's bike there.  
"NO, SHIT NO!" he drove at full speed into the lot and braked before going in.

"This is important...where did the man with green hair go?"  
"Upstairs to see his grandson...who did he claim his grandson was?"  
"Gou Hiwatari."  
"NO!" he ran up stairs and proceeded to where they were.  
The Sargent lay dead in the hall but he ignored him.

A scream led him to the room.  
Jess was pinned to the wall with a gun to her head.  
Ray ran at him and pulled him away from her.  
"RUN" he yelled and Zeo lunged at Ray pulling him to the floor.

Zeo was on top of Ray strangling him.  
Jess ushered the terrified children out of the room.  
Ray punched Zeo off him and took the prime position and pinned Zeo's arms under his legs before punching Zeo again, again and again.  
He was taking all his anger out on Zeo.  
Zeo managed to throw Ray off him and quickly got up so he could deliver a kick into Ray in his left side.  
"AH" he felt something break.  
Ray got up but was kicked down again.  
He grabbed Zeo's foot and pulled the Android down and punched him.  
"Give it up Ray, you're weak."  
"NEVER" He cried and he got up and kicked Zeo in the face and Zeo pulled him down and twisted his leg.  
"AAAHHH" he heard a snap but got up anyway.  
Zeo got up and pulled out a knife and swung at Ray but he dodged and manage to snatch the knife.  
He stabbed Zeo but it didn't effect him and he pushed away the knife and Ray watched it fly.  
Zeo pulled out another knife and stabbed Ray twice in the heart.  
Ray gasped and fell back before dropping to the floor.  
Zeo smirked menacingly before leaving the room but staying to watch Ray die.  
"DADDY!" Ling ran into the room.  
Ray had moved to lean against the wall, his left hand over the stab wound.  
He smiled at his daughter.

"Ling" she put her arms around her dying father.  
"HELP!" she screamed.  
Makoto and Gou came in with Jess behind.  
A hand shot to her mouth as she looked at the scene.  
"Uncle" Gou ran down.  
"Uncle" Makoto said, tears streaming down his face.  
Blood was pouring out of the wound.  
Jess came grabbed a medical pack and opened it dropping next to the man's side.  
She applied pressure to the wound and opened his shirt to apply a plaster.  
"Don't die...please don't die" she said.

Ray was cooling down and shivering.  
"So....so cold" Ray gasped.  
"Daddy...please don't go...I love you" he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me" Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong" he wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

Author Notes

Beywriter: Now wasn't that the saddest chapter yet...and the longest?  
Ray: We're all dead apart from the kids?  
Max: Thank you to Lirin Sama and theLight Shadow, Grinning dead and AmTheLion for reviewing  
Tala: They reviewed...why wont you?  
Tyson: Extra big thanks to Lirin Sama for supplying Ian's death scene

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	43. The Brave Don't Cry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The Brave Don't Cry**

_Flashback _

Jess applied pressure to the wound and opened his shirt to apply a plaster.  
"Don't die...please don't die" she said Ray was cooling down and shivering.  
"So....so cold" Ray gasped.  
"Daddy...please don't go...I love you" he wrapped his right arm around Ling and pulled her into a tight hug and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me" Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong"  
"Daddy you are strong" he wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

_End Flashback_

It was the morning after the battle at Zeo's mansion.  
The events of early that morning felt like a nightmare.  
Ling held on to her father for two hours after before she fell asleep in the embrace Ray had her in.  
She was now sleeping on a bed where the night shift Police slept.  
Gou and Makoto were also sleeping.  
Jess sat in a chair waiting for news on Kai and Tyson.  
Police had just been dispatched to the Mansion to get a report on the others.

* * *

The clock stroked 6AM.  
Early morning light was streaming in through the windows but being blocked by curtains.

It will be a while before news will reach them.  
Ray's body had been moved to the hospital morgue while Ling was still asleep.=  
Police entered the building through the exit Tomoko opened for Zeo.  
"Search the building for survivors and bodies...get this one in a body bag" the Sargent kicked Kenny's pale body gently.  
"Apparently there was eight of them, well seven as Ray made it back to base...also there was a report of a possible kidnap too from a Jessica back at the station...Hiro Granger apparently."  
"SIR, we got two more here."  
The Sargent was in his late fifties and had green eyes with grey hair and a bushy moustache.  
The officer was stood over a pool of blood where Kai and Tyson lay motionless, their skin was white and as cold as snow.  
Their faces were emotionless.  
"The dark blue haired one is Tyson Granger, his son is Makoto Granger and the other is Kai Hiwatari...his son is Gou Hiwatari" he looked at a sheet of paper with their faces and names on also with next of kin on but sadly that wasn't known for most of them.

* * *

The next person to be found was Gary and then Mariah.  
Hilary's charred body was also found by two officers looking outside.  
"There are two more somewhere in here or out there...look for them."  
It was a horrible job picking up their bodies but the Sargent would admit what was to come is more painful.  
It took them a further ten minutes to find Spencer and Ian.  
Theier bodies were looking peaceful even in a dry pool of blood.  
"What about the hostage?" the Sargent asked an officer.  
"Sir the house is deserted...there's no one hiding, we searched high and low in the building...every room...nothing" then there was a frantic radio transmission.  
"We found an operation room with TV screens...there is a device here that's counting down."  
"Let me hear it."  
"10... 9...8...7...."  
"GET OUT, EVERYONE GET OUT!" there were about fifteen officers in the building, the Sargent ran out the back door.  
"RUN...GET AWAY!"

* * *

Everyone was running away.  
The Sargent ran behind a truck before there was a huge and deafening explosion, the ground heaved and windows shattered, gusts of smoke erupted into the air.  
Bits of debris blew outwards towards where people were sheltering.  
Once the aftershock was gone they looked at where the house had been.  
Where it was there was a raging fire and a scene of total devastation.  
"I've got a call to make...get the fire crews here" he pulled out his cellphone and called the station.

* * *

Ling and the others were now awake.  
It was twenty minutes after the explosion.  
Ling was crying and she had her arms wrapped around Makoto.  
Even Gou was crying at the loss of a great father/uncle.  
It felt like the room was bathed in a veil of depression.  
"Excuse me, you have a call" she came asked the blond women who was also in a state of depression.  
"Alright."  
Jess took the phone and pressed it to her ear, she cleared her throat.  
"H...hello?"  
"This is Sargent Banks...bad news, they were all killed in action...I'm sorry" she gasped in horror and looked down to the children.  
"_Their fathers and mothers are dead so...they're...they're...they're orphans and they don't know their parents are dead...I hate giving bad news to people and they're just kids. How am I supposed to tell them their parents are dead? They're too young...how am I supposed to tell them_?" the Sargent's voice broke her out of her thoughts.  
"Ma'am...are you there...please are you there?"  
"Sorry...yeah."  
"Are you going to tell the children?"  
"Yes...I'm not sure how though."  
"You'll think of a way, we'll be there in ten minutes..." with that the line went dead and she switched off the phone and let it drop onto the bed.  
She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.  
Jess made a script in her head.  
"_I don't know about this...here goes nothing_"  
"Makoto...Gou...can you come here please?" the teary eyed kids came over to her and sat on her bed.  
"I have some bad news...your fathers..."  
"_Here goes nothing_"  
"Tyson and Kai were found...passed on this morning" they looked at her with confused looks.  
"They were killed by Zeo" they just sat there.  
It took a second to sink in before it hit them.  
Both boys started to cry and she hugged the chibis.  
"Ling..." she came over.  
"I will take care of you all, I'm sure your fathers would have wanted it like that."  
"You mean you're now our mother?"  
"No, I'm your car...yes, I'm going to adopt you so yeah your my adopted kids so I'm your foster mother."  
"Can I see my dad?" Makoto asked wiping tears away from his face.  
"Yes, they'll be here soon."  
"Are you sure you want to see them?" Jess asked the young boys who both replied with a quick nod before going over to the first one and Makoto reached for the cover.  
"Okay" she said and walked over to them and she lifted the first cover to reveal dark blue hair and Makoto instantly recognised it as his father.  
"DAD!" Jess pulled away the rest of the sheet and once again all three of them burst into tears.  
She didn't blame them, from what she heard he was a great father and an uncle to Gou and Ling.  
"I love you dad...please...wake up...please..." Gou put a hand on Makoto's shoulder.  
He turned to his left to see the Russian.  
"Gou?" he could see the sorrow in Gou's eyes.  
He gave a supportive smile before moving to the last one and prepared him for what lay there.

* * *

Gou gripped the sheets and pulled them away, he thought he was ready and could handle it but there was a serge of emotion when Kai's lifeless body was emerged.  
"NO, FATHER" he banged his fist against the table and growled.  
Anger flashed through his veins and a hatred burned inside him like wild fire.  
"Dad you will be avenged even if I die..."  
"No!"  
"What Ling?" Gou spun around and asked.  
"Dad fell into that trap...if it wasn't for Uncle Tyson and Kai..." she began to cry and Makoto comforted the girl.

* * *

Ambulance crews arrived to take the recovered bodies to the Morgue where Ray was temporarily resting in peace.  
Makoto was in grief, he didn't want them to take away his father's body.  
"PLEASE NO PLEASE...DON'T TAKE DAD AWAY!" the teen was distraught at this.  
"Makoto, calm down...it's going to be alright...it's going to be alright" Makoto looked into Gou's crimson eyes, they had an odd calming effect on him.  
"Come on it's time to make a start at a new life."

Author notes

Beywriter: Sad? Yeah that's sad.  
Ray: I hope my daughter does me proud even more, well I know she will...she's a Kon.  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Grinning dead, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion for reviewing.  
Max: They reviewed...why wont you?

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	44. Someone to trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Someone To Trust**

"Come on its time to make a start at a new life."  
Those words occupied their thoughts for the entire car journey.  
They did trust her, after all she was a good friend of Hiro.  
"We'll be there in a few minutes" she called from the driver's seat.  
"We have to stop at Hiro's apartment, lucky Tyson left a key."  
"Why do we have to go there?" the young Granger asked.  
"Clothes, we need to go and get your clothes and stuff"  
"But all our clothes and other things were at my dad's house and that was destroyed ages ago"  
"Not true, apparently Tyson said something about there being emergency clothes over there, so we're going to get them."

* * *

Five minutes later and they pulled up outside the terrace house.  
"Come on, we got things to find" she got out and the kids followed her.  
Jess locked the car and led them up the path through the neatly kept garden.  
"_He maybe the Chairman of the BBA but he sure had time for his garden_" she thought and pulled the keys out of her pocket and opened the door.  
The sound of a beeping alarm got to her ears.  
"Oh...no...what's the code?"  
"There's a 2...4...7...9 in it."  
"Thanks Makoto...six seconds."  
"No its 9, 7, 2, 4." Jess punched in the code and the beeping stopped.  
Jess sighed and looked to Ling.

"We're so lucky you have a good memory" Ling smiled at the praise she had received.  
"Dad..." she sighed holding back the tears.

_Flashback  
_"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me" Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong." He wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

_End flashback_

Ling bit her lower lip to try and control the emotion that threatened to over come her.  
"Let it loose...its not healthy to bottle it up" Ling burst out crying over the Russian's shoulder and he ran his hands down her back.  
"Let it all out...that's right" his voice was once again soft and soothing which calmed down the Chinese girl.  
He pulled away from the hug and gave her a warm, caring smile.  
"What were you going to say?"  
"My...my...father...a...always said I...I had a...a good memory with things l...like numbers and other stuff" she gave the Russian a weak smile that he returned politely.  
"Feeling better?" she shook her head slightly.  
"Is it because of your parents?" and she nodded.  
"I can't believe my Mother and Father are both dead...it feels like when daddy died he took a piece of me...he took a piece of my soul with him, I feel like I have a huge gap in me."  
Gou nodded in response.  
"I feel the same way, my father was the only parent I had for most of my life, it feels mostly empty now...I'm sure Makoto feels the same way."  
"Same way about what?" Makoto was standing to the side of them and heard Gou say his name.  
"About your life being empty now your parents are dead?" Makoto nodded._  
_"To be honest...that gap has been filled with rage" his voice turned more sinister through his words.  
"Excuse me...little help unless you want to run around without clothes" Jess called from upstairs.

* * *

There is a room upstairs that is meant for the children.  
It was big enough for three beds and a wardrobe that contained the kids clothing.  
She was neatly folding the clothes and putting them in a box she found.  
There was a sound of drumming feet and they entered the room.  
"We're here."  
"Good, help me pack your clothes" they nodded and began to fold the clothes and pack it into three boxes.  


* * *

Makoto wondered into the lounge and he saw a shelf of DVD's.  
On the shelf was a note saying "memories" on it, there were nine DVD's there and he picked one out, on the case it said 'Ray and Mariah's Wedding'.  
Another said 'Ling' on it.  
"I found something interesting in here" he called and Ling came in.  
"Look here" he passed her the DVD with her name on it.

"Why would it have my name on it?" She had a confused look on her face.  
"Memories...your past is on that disk...recorded by a camera."  
Gou and Jess carried the boxes out to the car, they then came in to lock up the house again.  
"What have you found?" she asked seeing them holding the cases.  
"Movies?"  
"No, memories, there's like 10 DVD's here with our family and friends, can we take them please?"

"What's the titles?"  
"Ling, Makoto, Gou, Ray and Mariah's Wedding, Tyson and Hilary's Wedding, Max and Michael's Wedding, Tyson, Hilary and Makoto's holiday, Neko-Jin Village and group Holiday in Spain"  
"Take them, I'm sure Hiro wouldn't mind" Makoto nodded and then tucked the DVD's under his arm.

* * *

Jess locked up Hiro's house and armed the alarm.  
"All ready to go?" she asked and the kids nodded before they walked back down the path.  
Ling bolted the gate and climbed into the car next to Makoto.  
"Let's go" she turned on the engine and started to drive home.  


* * *

"I wonder what kind of memories are on these?" Gou asked looking at them.  
"Let's find out when we get to where she lives...I'm sure Jess has a DVD player she can let us use" Gou suggested.  
"I have three you can use..we'll be home in about twenty minutes unless we hit traffic" The engine started to sputter and the car grounded to a halt.  
"_Oh great_" Jess tried to start the engine but it failed.  
"What's wrong with it?" Ling asked from the back.  
"I...I'm not sure but I'll go out and check the engine...it might have just overheated which means there's a problem with the fan or it could be another problem worse or better" she unbuckled herself and got out.  
"Is there fuel in the tank?" Makoto asked.  
"I filled it yesterday so there should be a lot there" she raised the bonnet and put in the bar to hold it up.

Jess looked at the engine to see if she could work out what was causing the problem.  
"Well what is wrong with it?"  
"I don't know, there's nothing obvious that I can see, and I never really paid much attention to my dad when he did car work so all I can do is check the oil." Jess reached in and pulled the rod out for the oil.  
"Oil is okay...I can't believe this happened...why today?" she sighed.

"Okay I'm going to let the engine cool down and then try again, I'm going to do a cold start the engine."  
"How long will it take to cool down?" Ling asked.  
"I'm going to give it twenty minutes or so...there's a café over the road...we can get some late breakfast, I had no idea how late it was" she checked her cell twice to make sure she wasn't seeing things but no it said clearly 11:22.  
"More like a lunch then a breakfast...how about it?"

"I don't feel hungry" Ling said  
"I don't either."

If the mood had not been so grieve they all would have stared at Makoto, dumbstruck.  
"Same here" Gou answered.  
"Okay, we'll sit in the car then."  


* * *

They all dozed off after a couple of minutes and were all dreaming.  
Jess was in corridor, it looked like the one at the station and she heard frantic noises coming from a room.  
Slowly she put her hand on the cold door knob and entered the room and gasp at what she saw.  
There was Ray, blood coming out from his wound.

She saw herself sat next to him franticly looking for a proper plaster.  
Also she saw Ling crying over her father, Gou and Makoto were also knelling by Ray.  
"_No, don't let me live this again_" she thought but Jess just stared down at what was happening.  
Now the plaster was applied over the wound but Ray was pale and shaking violently.  
"So....so cold" Ray gasped.  
"Daddy...please don't go...I love you" he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me" Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong" he wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.  
Before his eyes fell closed she could have sworn he was looking right at her.

She woke up with a gasp and looked around.  
The kids were there still sleeping.  
Jess was suddenly over powered by emotion, her hands were gripping the wheel tightly before she started crying and rested her head on the wheel, she felt guilty she couldn't save the Neko.  
"I...I'm s...so...so...s...sor...ry R...Ray I'm sorry I...I...I p...prom...mise to l...look after Ling an..d the o...others I...I promise...I'm so sorry I...I...I sh...should have tried h...harder" this was all a whisper but Ling heard it and woke up.

"You did your best" Jess wiped away the tears and cleared her throat before turning to face the girl.  
"I could have tried harder...I'm going to try the engine" she tried it and the car started.  
Before she left Jess closed the bonnet and drove off.

Author notes

Beywriter: It's still sad isn't it?  
Max: Yeah, huge thanks to our faithful readers and reviewers: Lirin Sama, grinning dead, the Light Shadow, glitteredvixen06 and AmTheLion!  
Ray: They reviewed...why wont you? Its not a crime to review but its a fanfiction crime to read and not review...it doesn't have to be long.


	45. Zeo's escape

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Zeo's Escape**

Zeo watched at the door to the room where Jess was desperately trying to save Ray's life.  
"_There's no chance he can survive_" his face was twisted into an evil smirk watching them cry.  
He took a photo to keep the moment as a momentum.

Once he saw Ray die he left down the corridor with a grin on his face.  
"_My revenge is nearly complete_" he opened his cell phone and called Tomoko back at the mansion.

* * *

"Hello?"  
"Tomoko, get ready to leave when I get there..."  
"Where are we going?"  
"I haven't decided but it will be far away."

Once Zeo arrived back at the house he went in through the back way and kicked Kenny's body just to make sure he was dead.  
A minute later he found Kai and Tyson's bodies.  
He laughed and continued on proceeding to where Tomoko and Hiro were in the house which was the secret control room.

* * *

When Zeo got there he was happy to see that Hiro had been knocked out and his hands and legs were cuffed together.  
"Good boy, come on...wait I have to leave a present to those who come later."  
Zeo went into a cupboard and pulled out a bomb.  
"Okay, it's set for when someone comes inside this room...thirty seconds."  
Zeo threw Hiro over his shoulders and down the stairs.  
"Did you get Ray dad?"  
"Yes I did and we have the added bonus of his daughter seeing him die painfully and slowly."  
Tomoko smirked and looked at his father.  
"You've done good...but they're obviously going to come after you...they'll want revenge for killing them and they probably will work out that Hiro's body is missing therefore alive."  
Zeo looked down at his son who sensed this and looked back up at him, he saw the smirk on his father's face and copied it on his own.  
"I'm counting on it son...I'm counting on it."  
"A trap?" Tomoko guessed which earned a nod from his father who was now looking where he was going.

* * *

Zeo put Hiro into the back seat and buckled him in.  
"Gotta be careful now...we don't want you to die in some kind of a nasty car accident now do we Hiro?...We don't want you to die before I get to pull the trigger" Zeo laughed and put the child lock on.  
"No chance of you escaping" he went around and did the same with the other door.  
"Okay Tomoko, let's go."  
"Go where?"  
"England."  
"England? Why England?"  
"Well to be more specific were going to Scotland and I have managed to purchase a small mansion in the highlands where we can lay the final trap."  
"Why Scotland?"  
"It's out of the way and they would never think of looking there...it's a remote location...far from anyone so help wont reach there quickly, by the time it does they will be dead and we will vanish leaving another bomb also a dead body behind...Hiro's dead body" Zeo started the engine and began driving the way to one of Tokyo's international airports.

* * *

When they arrived at the airport there was a car waiting for them.  
Zeo had to undo the cuffs and he slung Hiro over his shoulder carrying him to the car.  
It was a quick ride to the plane where Hiro was carried on and cuffed again all in the nick of time as he started to regain conciousness.  
"Welcome back Hiro."  
"Wh...wh...where am I?"  
"On a private plane bound for Scotland...I have some news for you."  
"What?"  
"Tyson and all his friends are dead."  
"I don't believe you."  
"I thought so...Tomoko, show him the DVD" Tomoko nodded and put on the DVD, it was a slide show of photo's taken.  
His eyes were wide at what he saw, tears fell freely from his eyes at the sight of his brother.  
"YOU KILLED HIM!...YOU ANDROID BAST..." Zeo slapped Hiro around his face hard enough for it to redden almost instantly.

Zeo moved close to Hiro's left ear, rage burned within his eyes.  
He whispered into Hiro's ear, his words were like venom to him that licked his ear and filled him with absolute terror.  
"Don't....you...ever...swear...in front...of...my...child...ever...ever...again...or...I will...kill...you...very...slowly...and...very...painfully...do...you...understand...me Hiro?" He pulled away with a smirk on his face.  
"Do you?" And he pulled out a knife out from his belt, it had a feint blood stain on it, he held it to his throat.  
"Well?"

"Yes...I do...I do."  
"You know who's blood is on this blade?" he asked showing Hiro the blood stained knife.  
"Tyson's?" Zeo kicked Hiro hard.  
"AAHH!"  
"Wrong...Ray's blood...Ray's blood is on this blade" he pulled the blade to his mouth and ran his tongue over the blood stain.  
His mouth twisted into another smirk.  
"Victory tastes sweet."  
"You sick FREAK" Hiro yelled and Zeo punched him, this brought up blood.  
"Oh my...you got blood....PILOT, WE'RE READY!"  
"Yes sir, we're going" he entered the cabin and closed the door before returning to the cockpit to get the flight started.  
Within twenty minutes the plane flew off into the cloudy sky.

About twenty minutes into the flight:  
Tomoko was now sleeping, Zeo was enjoying a drink of alcohol and Hiro was to scared to sleep or to relax.  
His eyes were constantly fixed on Zeo who was sitting a couple of rows ahead.  
"Are you nervous? You've been staring at me since we took off? Are you scared of planes?"  
"No..." he lost his voice for a moment but after swallowing he got it back  
"No I'm not, I'm just scared you will kill me if I sleep."  
"Why on Earth would I go do that...especially when there's no family or friends around to watch you die in pure agony?"  
Hiro gulped at what he heard.  
"_This thing's a psycho...I have no chance to try to escape this freak by myself but every time they want to move me...I'm drugged...maybe I can use that to my advantage some time...I can't believe that bastard killed my brother...my brother and his friends lay their lives on the line for me and to get Zeo...they all died for me...it's a high price...life is a high price._"  
"Where are we going?" he managed to speak out.  
"I'm not saying anything...just sit there and we'll get to where were going soon."  
"We're not leaving Asia?"  
"No, we're not."  
"You know I don't believe you, you're as trust worthy as the biggest liar who ever lived."  
"Interesting speech but believe what you want...now shut up, the next time you're this high to the sky you will be wearing wings and a halo drifting slowly upwards...how's that for my speech...smarty? Now shut up or I could accidentally forget to feed you."  
"I'm not a pet, I'm a human being...like Tomoko, like the pilot, unlike you...you are a freak of nature and should...just...die."  
"ENOUGH!" Zeo threw the knife at Hiro and it hit to the left of his head cutting a couple of strands of his hair.  
"Nice throw...that was a compliment?"  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He got out of his chair and walked back to Hiro's chair.  
Zeo slid the knife out of it.  
"I missed" Hiro gulped at Zeo's words.

* * *

Soon enough sleep did take over the Japanese man.  
He was aware that Zeo was lying to him.  
Hiro knew he was going somewhere but he wasn't sure where, it was one of those times where he'd have to wait for time to take its place and that would be a while.  
There flight would be about 8-12 hours long.

* * *

"_Sleep well Hiro, sleep well...after today you wont be getting much sleep at all, even if you are jet-lagged._"  
It was now dark outside the plane, the sound of the engines purring outside to the back of the fuselage was in a way soothing to the occupants on board.  
Hiro woke up and managed to lean to the right and get a look out to the ground, it was dark.  
"_Where the hell are we and where the hell are we going?_"

Author Notes

Beywriter: Damn, Zeo has flipped, gone insane, he has the equivalent of foaming dog fever!  
Tyson: Thanks so much to those very kind people for there continued support who have reviewed: grinning dead, the Light Shadow, Lirin Sama and AmTheLion!  
Ray: Reviews are gratefully appreciated...thanks!  
Max: They don't take much time, just leave a couple of thoughts about the story...did you like it? hate it?  
Ray: SO CLICK THE GREEN BUTTON AND MAKE THE AUTHOR HAPPY!  
Tyson: People who write stories and don't review but ask for reviews...are hypocrites

Story: Beywriter  
Editor: Lirin Sama


	46. Zeo's escape part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Zeo's Escape part 2**

The aircraft gently touched down at Edinburgh International Airport and the engines roared into reverse to slow the jet down.  
Now the time was 3P.M. the next day.  
"Wake up **Human**" Zeo teased kicking Hiro.  
"AH! Why the hell do you have to kick me?"  
"It's fun...we've landed at our destination, when we get to the parking gate there will be a car waiting for us."  
Hiro looked out of the window at the scenery rolling by.  
It looked like it had been raining and it was overcast.  
"Where are we?"

"I'm still not going to tell you where we are Hiro...there's no chance."  
"Why? Are you scared I'll escape or something? Or is it something else...something much more important?"  
"Okay Hiro...time for you to go night night" he pulled out a needle and pressed it into Hiro and drove in the plunger.  
He winced in slight pain as Zeo moved the needle around inside him making it as unpleasant as physically possible.  
"Ooops...sorry there Hiro...my hand slipped." He pulled the needle and walked to his son laughing.

Soon Hiro felt himself being dragged into slumber that he could not fight off...and he always tried but the sleep always won in the end.  
His eyes drifted close and he was asleep.  
Zeo then untied his hands from the arm rest and carried him off the plane towards the waiting car.  
He slumped the sleeping man onto the back seat before he cuffed Hiro making his possible escape harder.  
Tomoko sat up front and Zeo sat in the back with Hiro.  


* * *

"Take us here" he passed the driver a piece of paper and he nodded before driving off away from the plane.  
"_I hope you are ready to see your new home Hiro, you'll love it...you'll love it to bits alright._"  
His smirk grew more defined as he thought of the ways to torture his _guest_ that sat in a forced sleep to his right.  
"How long will the drive take dad?" Tomoko asked from the front.  
"Apparently it's about an hour...well that's what the women said on the phone to me anyway" Tomoko nodded and went back to a book he got when they stopped off for fuel in Moscow...he was nearly finished.  


* * *

About an hour later they pulled up to the driveway of a Sottish Mountain in the highlands of Scotland.  
Zeo got out and went to the intercom by the large iron gates that were in the typical arch configuration.  
He pressed the button and a voice entered back.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi...it's Zeo Zaggart here."  
"Ah Mr. Zaggart, come right in" there was a clicking noise and the gates swivelled open.  
Zeo returned and got back into the car before they drove in with the gates closing slowly behind them.  


* * *

It was a quick drive to the house and there was a brown haired women in a red shirt and black trousers waiting for them.  
The car stopped and Zeo got out with Tomoko.  
"Hello Master Zaggart...I'm Christine...I would like to welcome to Castle Valkyrie." She smiled warmly like you'd expect someone selling something would.  
"Hello, this is my son, Tomoko.  
"Hi" she said to the small boy who was holding Zeo's hand.  
"Hi" he said back up to her.  
"Let's go and see the castle" she said and led them in.  
It was a tall building, it looked very old and in a forest.  
The castle is built out of red sand stone.  
Castle Valkyrie has all the traits of being a typical castle with towers built into the walls but it also had the look of a Victorian and Edwardian house, a cross between a castle and a stately manor house.  
In a way the building had a spooky feel to it and Ivy clung to the brickwork, it covered the walls and swayed gently in the breeze.  
The interiors were all fully furnished  
"This castle is over four hundred years old and once belonged to an important Scottish Clan."  


* * *

The entrance hall was large.  
It was lined by wooden beams with white plaster between it.  
A crystal chandelier hung above them.  
To the right wall is a huge fireplace and ahead were two stair cases at each wall left and right leading upstairs, a thick wooden door led them to another room.  
The floors were an amazing polished marble and the same walls were everywhere apart from the upstairs where the walls were polished oak and beautiful oil paintings hung on the wall.  
Thick carpets lined the floors and around the large fireplaces there was a gap and marble filled the gap.  
In total there was about thirty to fifty rooms.  
Also the dungeon was still furnished with the machines working for demonstrations as the castle had been open to the public and Zeo would defiantly be using it with his sleeping friend in the car.  


* * *

"Do you have any questions in mind about this beautiful, and in my opinion amazing, property Master Zaggart?" They were now sat in the large kitchen and all had a cup of tea apart from Tomoko who had a coke.  
"No, not really...I love this place and I think Tomoko does as well...what do you think of this place son?" Tomoko was sucking the coke through a straw and looked at his father then nodded at the Estate Agent, he took the straw out of his mouth to answer.

"Yeah it's perfect...the air is so fresh...Father, can we really afford this place...can we really live here?"  
"Yes of course we can son...oh...okay, let's get the signing done and make this house ours to live in" he smiled at his son who cheered.

"Okay, let me get the proper documents" she lifted her briefcase onto the table and opened it.  
Christine began to file through her papers until she found the proper papers to sign.  
"Ah, here we are...can you read and sign these please?" she passed him the deeds and contracts also a byro pen.

"Thank you."  


* * *

Zeo carefully read through everything he was given and put his signature on the dotted line and he passed the deeds back to Christine to make sure everything was in order.  
"Well?" he asked after a couple of minutes.  
She smiled and put the files back in her briefcase.  
"Everything is in order here, I'll get them copied for our records and I'll send you the original one."

Zeo nodded and they stood up.  
They went to the main entrance and stopped when Zeo opened the door.  
"I hope you will enjoy living here Master Zaggart...if you have any questions or want something else phone this number and I'll answer and try to get everything you have wrong fixed as soon as possible" she smiled and exited closing the door behind her with a sound that echoed through the castle.  
"Let's go bring our friend in so he can settle into his new living area" Tomoko simply nodded before following his father outside to the car.  


* * *

"Father...I want to know...what exactly are we going to do with him anyway...what's our plan with him?" Zeo looked down at his son, there was a clear pure evil glint that sat there.  
"I have a plan...don't worry...one of my ideas is I'll leave him in your easy care...you will be able to do whatever you want with him...you can starve him...you can torture him...he is our prisoner...even though his side lost the war back in Japan."  
"But their children will come after us..."  
"Yes...but we have won both the war and the battle...they are just kids...they won't never ever be able to put a trace on us all the way to the Scottish Highlands...I'm expecting retaliation...when they come...if they come...we'll be ready."  
Zeo opened the car door and pulled out the man who would be coming around at any moment.  
He slumped Hiro over his left shoulder before turning back to the house.  
"Shall we take him to his Dungeon Suite first or should we let him clean himself up...he's gotten very bloody."  
Silence fell between them for about a few seconds  
"I think he'll cope dad...yeah I think Hiro will be all right in his new deluxe torture cell...if he comes around again...just give him another whack" Tomoko noticed Hiro was beginning to wake up so picked up a stone and hit the man on his head.  
"It's great to have the BBA Chairman..." Zeo suddenly stopped talking as another obviously diabolical plan filtered through his pure evil and twisted cybernetic brain.  
"Maybe we could do some black mailing here." A glint appeared in his eye as they began walking to the Dungeon to get Hiro settled into his room.  


* * *

It was about an hour later when Hiro came too.  
The room was filled with an inky blackness.  
Pain filled his senses, his head was in pain.  
"Oh my...my head...what the hell? Did I drink or something? This better be a hangover."  
Hiro then realized what had happened, memories of those pictures came flooding back to him.  
Seeing Tyson's empty gaze up to the camera with the blank expression and trail of blood running down the left side of his face brought tears to his eyes.  
"Tyson...my...brother...rest...in...peace...I...love...you...."

Author notes

Beywriter: I have plans for Hiro...it's still not over...not yet anyway.  
Tyson: What sick stuff have you got planned?  
Beywriter: Zeo prancing through meadows.  
Tyson: Okay, that's...disturbing.  
Ray: We're begging for your review! thanks to the not selfish people: Lirin Sama, grinning dead, glitteredvixen06 and unknown person  
Max: Huge thanks to: they reviewed...please will you...its a crime to read and not review!


	47. Thanks for the memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Thanks For The Memory**

The door clicked open to Jess's house.  
It was a good sized two floor place, not counting the basement and attic. The first floor had a living/dinning area to the left of the door and to the right was the coat closet. In front of them were the stairs leading up. Through the living area was a door leading to the kitchen and also the bathroom and cellar stairs. Up the stairs was a narrow hall going to the left and right and three doors were visible. The only one to the left was Jess's room and the other two were the guest room and bathroom.

* * *

"There's a DVD player in there" Jess pointed to the front lounge.  
The kids went in carrying the DVDs.  
"Which one first?" Ling asked looking at the DVD boxes.  
"Pick one yourself" Gou said, it sounded like he didn't really care...right then he sounded like his father.  
"Okay...this one...the DVD with my name on" she opened the black box and pressed the power button on the DVD player and opened the disk tray.  
Ling carefully lifted the disk out of its box and placed it onto the disk tray, she gently pushed the tray and it slid in.  
"Where's the TV power?" she asked.  
"I'll get it" Makoto pushed the button and the screen flickered into life.  
The screen on the DVD player said 'Playing'.

On the screen was blurry, just white until it looked like it was at the floor and Tyson's voice was heard.  
"Its recording" he raised it and there was Ray beaming with pride, standing straight.  
In his arms was a bundle of blankets.  
"Ray...who is this?" Tyson asked.  
Ray looked down at the bundle.  
"This is my baby daughter...Ling Rin Kon" Tyson walked forwards.  
"Let the camera see" Ray held the bundle out and Tyson got his look at baby Ling.  
"How old is this cutie?"  
"She...is about two hours old...a perfect and healthy baby according to the doctors."  
On screen was a black haired baby who was currently sleeping.  
"Dad" Ling whispered and Makoto put his arm around her in an effort to comfort her.  
Gou was watching from the sofa, Makoto and Ling were sat on the floor.  
Ling paused the DVD and stood up.  
She looked at the image of her father on screen, his face smiling.  
Slowly the girl walked towards the screen and stopped.  
Ling raised her left hand and placed it on where Ray's right cheek is on the screen.  
Gou watched curiously from his place on the sofa with a confused look on his face.

* * *

"Ling...what are you doing?" he asked.  
The girl did not answer, Ling just stood there with her hand on the screen and stared at the image.  
"Ling...you okay?" Makoto asked curiously.  
Ling blinked and snapped out of her trance.  
"Sorry."  
Ling returned to sit down next to Makoto and pressed play again.  
They turned there attention back to the TV.

* * *

"Hi Mariah...how you holding up?" Tyson asked from behind the camera.  
She looked exhausted from the literal labours of childbirth but Mariah looked at the camera and gave a smile.  
"Great but a little tired...I just need sleep."  
"Mariah...you sleep, you've had a hard day" Ray bent down and kissed her on the lips and Mariah responded to it.  
"AHEM, I'm still here...this isn't a porno" Ray looked at Tyson.  
"Turn the cam off" he said.  
"Spoilspo..."

The scene quickly switched to the Neko-Jin Village.  
Both wooden doors were opening to see Lee, Kevin and Gary.  
Tyson was still holding the camera and Ray pushing a pram with Mariah by his side, Max was there but to Tyson's right.

"Yo Ray its been a while" Lee called out happy to see his friend.  
"Hey guys!" Max said and they entered the village, the doors closed behind them.

"So this is Ling?" Gary asked.  
They were in Lee's hut, Ray was sat on Lee's bed with Ling in his arms and smiling at the cooing baby.  
"Yeah" he replied.  
Max was just to the right looking at Ling, Lee was sat to Ray's right with Mariah to his left and Gary and Kevin were off screen.  
"She's totally got your eyes dude" Kevin chirped.  
"He's right...maybe Mariah's face and ears...probably black hair...but she's one beautiful baby" Lee stared down at the baby.  
"Hey little one" he slowly reached a finger and the baby grabbed it.  
"And Ray's strength."  
"No...more like mine" Mariah laughed.  
Ling pulled Lee's finger into her mouth and looked at Lee's smiling face before bursting into tears.  
This brought them all to laugh also at Lee's confused expression and that was priceless!  
"What did I do?"  
"I think you scared her" Tyson said getting his breath back.

* * *

"I want to see mine" Gou asked from behind them.  
"Want snacks?" Jess came in and put some down on the coffee table.  
They all got what was on the tray as Jess took a seat next to the Russian.  
Ling swapped over the DVD's and pressed play.  
"Skip randomly" he said so she pressed the forwards button for a few moments before she pressed play.  
It was the recording of a sign.  
"Gunma Safari Park...its the 18th of August and its Gou's 8th birthday" it was Tala's voice.  
"Its gonna be a fun day" they heard Bryan's voice.  
Ian walked past.  
"Ian!, you ruined the shot"  
"Come on...that DVD is supposed to be Gou's life...record him."  
"I was just trying to tell people watching where we are" Spencer and Ian were with Bryan, they were carrying extra ice cream for Tala and Kai.  
"You sure you want this ice cream Tala?" Tyson had a mischievous look on his face.  
"Yeah, thanks" Bryan passed Tala the ice cream and the camera was shut off.  
What happened after was lost to history.

"I can't believe Kai couldn't make it for his son's birthday" Tala sighed holding the camera to the window looking for animals.  
"Ray...you know that Kai is busy...its a busy time for him and promised to meet up on Saturday."  
"Where are these stupid animals?" Spencer looked around and wined down the window to get a look.  
"Spencer... this is the lion exhibit, get your damn head back in here."

* * *

"GET OFF MY CAR YOU STUPID SONOF...OW IAN!" Now they were driving through the monkey area and Bryan to say the least was pissed.  
"Bryan...the kids."  
"Oh" Bryan laughed.  
"Sorry...you didn't have to elbow me in the ribs though."  


* * *

"DAD YOU CAME!" Kai knelt down to pick Gou up and hugged his son."Gou...it's great to see you, I really missed you...how was your 8th?"  
"Uncle Tala and the others took me to the safari park!"  
"Sounds like fun, did you enjoy it?"  
"Yeah."  
"I don't have to ask about how you behaved" Gou giggled.  
"Hey Bry" the camera wobbled as Bryan replied waving his left hand.  


* * *

The scene switched to Christmas in Japan.  
Kai was holding the camera.  
Tala, Ian, Brian and Spencer were watching the bright eyed boy opening his presents.  
"WOW UNCLE!" he said opening the box.  
"You spoil that kid Tal" Brian said to his friend.  
"I'm not buying his love."  
"I LOVE YOU!" he threw his arms around Tala squeezing the life from him.  
"Whoa...easy...show everyone it!"  
Tala had bought Gou a game console.  
"The battery is dying, I got no more sp..."  


* * *

"Put in another DVD" Ling said and Makoto picked one randomly and put it in.  
"Which one did you pick?"  
"Our group holiday to Spain about 3 years ago."  
"Oh yeah I remember that" Ling pressed play.  
It was from the balcony.  


* * *

"This is our awesome view" Ray slowly moved the camera from left to right showing a beautiful beach with crystal clear sea.  
Mountains were also in the backgrounds.  
"Welcome to Menorca!" he said cheerfully.  
"We're here for three weeks thanks to Tyson's brother being the Head Director of the BBA."

They stayed up until late that evening watching the DVDs that brought both happy and sad tears.  
Though their parents were gone thanks to those DVDs...they would not be forgotten too quickly.

Author notes

Beywriter: That was a sweet chapter right?  
Ray: Please do us a favour and review, its a crime not to.  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama, grinning dead and the Light Shadow for reviewing and making us happy!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	48. Rest your head part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Rest Your Head**

**1**

It had been four days.  
Four days of pain, depression and sadness but that was to continue for an untold amount of time.  
New graves had been dug and moods was once again at an all time low.  
They were all in this order: Gary, Kai, Ian, Spencer, Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Mariah, Kenny, Brian, Tala, Lee, Kevin, Max.  


* * *

The coffins lay in their graves.  
Unlike last time there were only four people attending.  
Together they stood and it was a truly sad sight.  
The memory of Ray's death was still fresh in their minds and it would go on like that.  
It was painful at the chapel seeing those open coffins and the pale forms of their parents and families inside.

_Flashback  
_Slowly the door creaked open and the four slowly entered.  
They walked to the centre of the circular room.  
When the kids saw their parents lying there all broke down including Jess.  
Ling approached Ray and Mariah.  
"Hi Dad, hi Mom...I love you...both" she whispered.  
"I hope you're proud of me...I am of you." She just stared at the silent, cold and still bodies, she half expected their eyes to open and she cried.  
Makoto came over to her after seeing his mother and father.  
"It's okay Ling...we're going to get through this...we're all going to get through it...no matter how long it takes...believe me now our parents are looking down at us and smiling...remember they are proud of us and love us dearly" Makoto couldn't hide the tears so once again they poured.  
Ling and Makoto embraced in the effort to comfort but then Makoto got a feeling it was more than just comfort.

_End Flashback  


* * *

_

The Priest greeted them with a comforting sad smile.  
It was the same one that had done the previous two funerals.  
All three of them had a worried feeling the next funeral would be their's.  
"Again we are here to say goodbye...goodbye to dearest friends and family...but this is only goodbye in the physical way...for they are still with us...in our minds...in our hearts...and in our souls...Ray Kon or Kai Hiwatari or Tyson Granger will only be truly dead when they are forgotten...it is remembering the good times...the bad times and sharing stories will people remember them...they will also be remembered for their early careers as World Champion Beybladers..it is always best to remember someone in a good light rather than a bad light."  
The Preist looked at the small crowd.  
"And now we commit to the ground the bodies of Gary Tan, Kai Hiwatari, Ian Papov, Spencer Petrov, Hilary and Tyson Granger, Ray and Mariah Kon and Kenny Kyouju...ashes to ashes...dust to dust...may their eternal souls rest in eternal peace"

They said some prayers and songs before the Priest left them to say final goodbyes before the grave diggers returned to fill in the graves.  
Ling once again went to her parents' graves and looked down at her parents.  
She felt a tear roll down her face and fall into her fathers grave, she saw the tear land on the coffin where her father would lie for an eternity.  
Ling looked also in Mariah's grave where she then fell to her knees and cried.  
It hurt...and it would continue to hurt, she like Gou and Makoto had begun the slow path to recovery.  
Deep inside her soul it felt like there was a gap but also she knew Ray and Mariah were there but not physically.

Makoto was also saying his goodbyes to his parents.  
"Dad, Mom...I promise right here...right now...I will kill Zeo and rescue Tomoko and Uncle Hiro...wherever they are...I love you both and I am proud to be your son...I hope I make you proud" Makoto smiled and looked up.  
There were broken clouds allowing for concentrated sunlight to go through.  
It was still warm with a gentle breeze.

"Dad...it's Gou...we found those DVD's at Hiro's...thought you should know" then he was silent.  
Gou sat down at the side and looked in.  
"It's hard to believe you're in there dad...I was hoping this day wouldn't come so soon...I love you...but at least you can be with mom."  


* * *

_15/12/22  
16:01pm  
Wriean Cemetery  
_

A thick layer of snow covered the ground and more was slowly drifting down from the heavens above.  
Around three graves stood seven figures.  
Inside the graves were the coffins of Kai's wife and Gou's mother and her parents.  
"It's hard to believe she's gone" Tala stood to Kai's right.  
"She was a nice person, you were lucky to have her as your wife." Tala meant well but he wasn't helping much.

Brian saw Gou and decided to try to offer some of his own comfort.  
"Hi."  
"Hi Uncle."

"How you holding up?"  
"Bad" Gou looked like he was going to cry.  
"Remember that she's still alive in your memories, your heart and your soul...she will always be there for you."  
Gou looked up at his uncle and gave a smile.  
"Your mother loves you very much, she said that...I'm sure she's told you that many times."  
Gou nodded back at his uncle but could not hold back the tears that ached to spill.  
Brian knelled and hugged the boy.  
"Gou...it's going to be okay" Kai stood over them and gave a sad smile.  
Gou stared up at his father, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
"Dad?"  
"It's cold out...let's get into the warmth" Gou walked along with his Father and the others, it was indeed a cold day.

_End Flashback  


* * *

_

"I'll remember this day...and that day...for the rest of my life...until the day that I die" Gou looked into the grave where Kai was about to be buried.  
He looked over to see Makoto and Ling holding each other, comforting each other and he smiled at the site he dared to think of as 'cute'.

Makoto unwrapped his arms from around the girl who was still crying.  
"It hurts doesn't it?"  
"Yeah...to much."  
Ling faked a smile and Makoto knew she was throwing on a brave face for him.  
"You don't have to fool me Ling...it hurts for me...me and Gou...we're all in this together."  
Both looked over at Gou.

The feeling of someone staring at him made Gou look up and towards the people who were looking at him.  
Gou stood up and walked slowly over to the group.  
Jess was going slowly between the graves.  
Currently saying her final goodbyes to Ray.  
Still the memory of when Ray's death fresh, it was still strong and sat there.  
"Ray...I'm sorry...I should have tried harder...I should have...you could have still been alive...it...it's my fault you haven't survived."  
The memory still haunts her now even after four days it hasn't faded.

_Flashback_

A hand shot to her mouth as she looked at the scene.  
"Uncle." Gou ran down.  
"Uncle" Makoto said, tears streaming down his face.  
Blood was pouring out of the wound.  
Jess grabbed a medical pack and opened it dropping next to the dying man's side.  
She applied pressure to the wound and opened his shirt to apply a plaster.  
"Don't die...please don't die" she said. Ray was cooling down and shivering.  
"So....so cold" Ray gasped.  
"Jess?"  
"Daddy...please don't go...I love you" he wrapped his right arm around Ling and pulled her into a tight hug and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me."

Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko.

"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Jess?"  
"Daddy you are strong" Ling cried.

He wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.

_End Flashback  


* * *

  
_"Jess?" she snapped out of her thoughts.  
Makoto was sat beside her, to her left.  
"Yeah?"  
"It wasn't your fault Uncle Ray is there...its not" Jess looked at the boy.  
"How did you know that was what I was thinking?"  
"You had a lost look."  
"You did your best to save dad...you did."  
"I failed him."  
"You would have failed him if you sat there and watched him die" Jess nodded but she was doubtful and returned her look to the wooden coffin.  
There was a gold plaque on the top.  
"Ray Kon 1989-2024"  
Over and over again she red it.  
It felt like a bad dream.

Author Notes

Beywriter: Yeah it keeps on being sad.  
Ray: When will something happy happen?  
Max: Please review...thanks to Lirin Sama, grinning dead, the Light Shadow, glitteredvixen06 and AmTheLion for reviewing, each one means a lot and makes us happy  
Tyson: People who review make us happy! none members can still review


	49. Rest your head Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Rest Your Head  
2**

"Jess?" she snapped out of her thoughts.  
Makoto was sat beside her, to her left.  
"Yeah?"  
"It wasn't your fault Uncle Ray is in there...its not...not at all...its Zeo's...Zeo killed him." Jess looked at the boy.  
"How did you know what I was thinking?"  
"You had a lost look."  
"You did your best to save dad...you did."  
"I failed him...epically failed him."  
"You would have failed him if you sat there and watched him die."

Jess nodded but she was doubtful and returned her look to the wooden coffin.  
There was a gold plaque on the top.  
"Ray Kon 1989-2024"  
Over and over again she read it.  
"It feels like a bad dream" she whispered.  
Ling heard this and nodded.  
"A nightmare" she said sadly.  
"I wonder what Ray would say if I could ask him if I tried my hardest to save him?"  
Ling thought for a few moments.  
"I'd imagine he'd say something like......you tried your hardest...you tried to save me...you did what you could."  
Jess just nodded, she wasn't sure why.  
"Your in doubt...I'm sure you tried your best...you wanted to save him so Ling would still have her father."  
Then there was a light through the sky and the sound of thunder.  
Ling screamed and held on to Makoto.  
"Help" she said and began to shiver.  
Now rain fell from the skies in its masses and Ling felt like she was having a panic attack.  
"THE CAR!" Jess cried out through the noise of the rain and thunder.  
They got one last look at the graves before turning and started to walk.

Now they began to run to the car, the ground was quickly becoming muddy and slippery underfoot.  
Makoto slipped bringing Ling with him.  
"AAAH!" they both screamed.

"You both okay?" Gou asked and held out a hand to pull up Makoto who in turn helped Ling up.  
"Thanks Gou."  
"No biggie, let's get out of this rain before we get sick...okay?"  
"I want out" she whispered.  
"It'll be okay Ling."  
Thunder rumbled overhead and she tried to hide her head under Makoto's jacket.  
Makoto unconsciously put his arms around her as to protect her from the storm that was around them.  


* * *

Quickly they reached the car and Jess opened it.  
All four scrambled into the car and closed the doors.  
Ling lied there panting on the back seat with her head in Makoto's lap and feet over the side.  
Slowly Ling sat up in the middle seat and it was very perfectly clear she was shaking with fright.  
"I want to go home" she whimpered.  
"Okay...we're going now."  
She turned the engine on and drove forward.  
"No...home as in China...dad said it's safe there and I want to go where it's safe...I want you all to come too."  
"I can't stay with you in China...but I can make sure you get to the village safely then come back here."  
"Why can't you come?"  
"I've got plans...Johnny is coming over from Scotland to see me. He's been real busy and in fact he should be here in a couple of days...well that's what he told me on the phone."  
"Who's Johnny?" Ling asked  
"Johnny McGregor...he' one of the Majestics... your fathers were all against them when they first met...Gou...I heard that Johnny once picked Kai to battle against his Salamalyon...I'm not sure who won, but I think it was Kai."  
"No, I know of him, Dad told me about loosing to a Scottish Beyblader but he said after a bit it didn't matter...he said he forgot that everyone wins and everyone looses...there has to be a winner and a loser...he told me when there teams battled...he beat Johnny."  
"It hurts...Zeo hurt us...he's going to go on hurting us...we gotta make a stand and fight against him."  
"Makoto...our parents died trying to kill him...if they were killed, we would be too."  
"Maybe Kenny's old laptop has the secret to killing him...where is it?"  
"I don't know...I think it was destroyed when Zeo bombed them."  
Makoto's stomach rumbled like the thunder outside.  
"I think...he's hungry" Ling started laughing.  
"Like father...like son!" Gou said and joined in with Ling in a laugh...Makoto just sat there.  
"I'm a growing boy...I need food."  
"Alright, next stop food" Jess chuckled.  


* * *

About twenty minutes later they were eating in a fast food restaurant.  
"Slow down Makoto or you'll choke."  
"I'm hungry Ling."  
"Did you actually taste that burger or inhale it?" Gou asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Ha ha ha...don't tell me you never have had a time that your starving and shovelled down food?"  
"Maybe once...but your hungry and shovelling it down every meal...you're lucky you're not poor and on the streets...who pays for all the food?" Gou criticised.  
"Dunno."

Makoto then began to inhale food once again.  
"_This kid's gonna drain my bank account_" Jess sighed not believing the rate Makoto was eating...if it was called eating.  
"_This is so not natural._"  
She went back to eating her own food.

The meal was quiet with Makoto going to get things multiple times but the silence was broken eventually when there was a choking noise and Ling's worried voice.  
"HE'S CHOKING!" she said.  
"I knew this was going to happen...dad taught me the Heimlich manoeuvre..." Gou calmly walked over and pulled the frantic Makoto out of his chair and preformed it.  
Quickly the offending food was dislodged and Makoto fell to the floor gasping for breath.  
"I knew that was going to happen...Makoto seriously....slow down or you could kill yourself."  
"Thanks...Gou...for...helping...me."  
"You okay Mak?" Jess asked looking over the table at the boy who was climbing back into his chair.  
"Fine...Gou...I owe you one."  
"That's okay...you don't owe me anything at all."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't think about it...we're friends right?"  
Makoto smiled.  
"To the end!"  
"We are."  
"_It's good to see that nothing can depress them for long. I'm sure their parents would be proud of that... I'm sure they are._" thinking of them reminded Jess painfully of that night.  
She began to remember but she quickly fought off the bad memory that still haunted her.  
"_I hate remembering that...maybe I'm remembering it for some dumb reason or something._"

"You already to go?" she asked when she noticed they had finished eating and Makoto sat there with a happy smile on his face patting his stomach.  
"You look pregnant" Ling chuckled.  
"Very funny, I can't help it I love to eat!"  
"Kami forgive us if we got wound up on a desert island with you, we'd go to sleep and wake up seeing you gnawing on my foot" Gou mocked.  
"Sorry Makoto, it's just a bit of fun" Ling admitted.  
"Its okay, I'm gotta find something about you two to laugh about."  


* * *

Eventually they arrived and slowly pulled up to the house after eating and stopped.  
All got out and Jess locked the car.  
"Home sweet home" Makoto sung.  
"Makoto...it is until we find a new one."  
"But I thought Jess adopted us?"  
"I don't know...what I do know is I want to go back to China...where I was born...I want to go back...I want to feel safe from that Android."  
"That's a point...where is it?" Makoto asked.  
"Not here and that's good enough for me" Gou answered.  
"Yeah...I'll be happy if I never...ever have to see that freak of nature in my life again...I wish it could rot in robot hell for killing mom and dad...he ripped my...our families apart" Makoto said loudly.  
"Quieter please Mak" Jess said going up the path getting her key's out to put in the lock.  
But then the door slowly opened, and to Jess out came a familiar face she did not expect to see and the kids just looked not sure what to think or to say at the person with a smile on his face.  
"Johnny!"

Author notes

Beywriter: Thanks to writers block this took AGES, I'm so happy its done.  
Makoto: Why is everyone making fun of how I eat?  
Ray: Your father was also a pig.  
Tyson: I'm right here Ray.  
Ray: Please review, we'd love to hear your thoughts! none members can also review  
Max: Thanks to glitteredvixen06, Lirin Sama, grinning dead, the Light Shadow and AmTheLion for reviewing...its a crime not to review, they did!  
Beywriter: Sorry for the delay!

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


	50. Blue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**Blue**

Jess walked going up the path getting her key's out to put in the lock.  
But then the door slowly opened, and to Jess out came a familiar face she did not expect to see and the kids just looked not sure what to think or to say at the person with a smile on his face.  
"Johnny!"  
"Hi Jess...long time no see."  
She just stood there dumbstruck before running to the Scotsman before wrapping her arms around him.  
"What are you doing here so early?"  
"I wanted to surprise you...who's kids are they?"  
"Come inside, I have some bad news"  
Johnny looked at the kids and back at his girlfriend and saw the sadness in her eyes.

Now they were sat down in the lounge.  
"What's the bad news?"  
"These are the Bladebreakers kids...Makoto Granger, Ling Kon and Gou Hiwatari."  
Johnny stared at the kids for a few moments more and he remembered them after a short time.  
"Oh...yeah I remember them now, I was asked by Hiro to guard Kai...how is the guy?"  
"That's...my next thing..." she briefly paused to bit her lower lip, "they're dead."  
"What...they're all dead?"  
"Yeah they're all dead...Kai, Ray, Tyson, Kenny...all of them, we came back from the funeral but stopped for food after."  
"I can't believe it...all of them...the Tigers?"  
"Yup."  
"The Demolition Boys?"  
A simple nod was his answer.  
"The Bladebreakers?"  
"_Wish I never told him._"  
"How?"  
"Remember Zeo?"

Johnny thought for a few moments.  
"Yeah...yeah I do."  
"He killed them...Ray died right in front of me...right in front of his daughter and nephews!"  
"He did?"  
"Zeo stabbed Ray right in front of Ling!"  
Johnny felt anger swell inside him.  
"He shouldn't be dead, no one has the right to see their parent's murdered."  
"I tried to save him, I really tried" she felt tears swell inside her and flow free from her eyes.  
"I'm sure you did" he held out his arms and hugged the crying girl.  
"I wish...I wish I tried harder...I wish I saved him, I wanted to save him."  
"Where did Zeo get him?"  
"Heart...twice."  
Johnny's eyes widened with shock and he had to tell her.  
"Jess...I'm sorry...there was nothing you could do to save him, there was nothing at all but at least you tried."  
"I...I...feel like I failed him, I can still see him, his eyes fading into dullness...I could see the fear in them, I can still feel the warmness of his blood on my hands."

_Flashback  
_"DADDY!" Ling ran into the room.  
Ray was against the wall, his left hand over the stab wound.  
He weakly smiled at his daughter.

"Ling" she put her arms around her dying father.  
"HELP!" she screamed.

_End flashback_

"I can see it now, I...I...I remember...I remember it all."  
"It's okay...it's okay."  
"It's not, I let a friend die...I should have helped him instead of running...I wish I could have done things differently so at least Ray would be here...at least him...why do the good guys have to die all the time?"

_Flashback_

Tears were streaming down her face, the smell of death on her father was strong.  
Makoto and Gou came in with Jess behind.  
A hand shot to her mouth as she looked at the scene.  
"Uncle" Gou ran down.  
"Uncle" Makoto said, crying.  
_End Flashback_

"I wanted to save him...I tried to save him."  
"Jess it was the heart...twice...as far as I know no one has ever survived that."  
"No one should loose their parents when she's her age."  
The kids were also remembering the night.  
Ling was also beginning to cry remembering her father dying, it was a horrible sight and like Jess still haunted her and the other's dreams.  
Makoto hugged Ling comforting the girl.  
She looked into the boy's eyes and gasped.  
Inside she saw her father dying from her memory.  
Ling hid her face in the boy's shirt and cried.  
It pained him to see a close friend like this.  
He rubbed his hands soothingly over her back.  
Makoto looked over to Gou who has his face buried in his hands.  
This was a time of sadness.  
Zeo hurt them and like this he would continue hurting them until they could get over the death of their family.  
But Makoto could swear he felt something else for the girl, he wasn't sure what.

_Flashback_

Blood was pouring out of the wound like a river of red.  
Jess came grabbed a medical pack and opened it dropping next to the man's side.  
She applied pressure to the wound and opened his shirt to apply a plaster.  
"Don't die...please don't die" she said.

Ray was cooling down and shivering violently.  
"So....so cold" Ray gasped.  
_End Flashback _

"I...I wish it was just a nightmare but I know it was real."  
"Yeah."  
"I could have sworn two days ago I looked in the mirror and saw Ray for a brief moment.  
"You have to stop beating yourself up about this...there was no way you could save him but you tried your best and that's what all people ask..."  
"I wanted to save him."  
"You haven't failed anyone at all."  
"Yes...I have."  
"Who?"  
"Ling...they've all been staying here since that night when Tyson and the others went to rescue Hiro and that boy...I think his name was Tomoko or something."  
"Where is Zeo now?" Johnny asked.  
"I...I have no idea after he stabbed Ray he vanished and we haven't seen or heard from him since."  
"That's good...I want to go home to China...live in the Village...daddy says it's safe there and Zeo would never find it."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"I was going to fly with them over to China so they can hide."  
"Okay...I can charter a plane for you guys."  
"Thanks."  
More memories flashed by her eyes.

_Flashback_  
"Daddy...please don't go...I love you" he wrapped his right arm around her and pulled her into a tight hug and gave a weak smile.  
"I love you too Ling...you have to be strong...you have to carry on your name, remember me."

Jess took off her jacket and put it on the Neko who was now also crying, his face was pale.  
_End Flashback_

Jess blinked franticly forcing away the horrible images that cried at her for her attention.  
"You okay now?" Jess had stopped crying and she had just realized this for herself.

"I think so."  
Makoto was now comforting the crying Neko girl.  
"It's going to be okay Ling...Johnny is going to get us on a plane to China...where we'll be safe."  
Ling nodded but it still hurt at remembering the painful images from that night where her father died slowly and probably painfully but Ray was a brave guy so he didn't show it but inside Ray was screaming and he was probably scared as well.  
"Ling" she looked over to Gou who was standing next to her, he had a warming smile over his features.  
In his hand was a box of tissues.  
"Kai?"  
"Take some."  
"Thanks."  
Ling took a couple and blew her nose.  
"I'm okay now."  
Ling's face was red.  
"Come on, let's clean you up" Makoto smiled, Ling nodded in agreement.  
Together they walked towards the kitchen where the smaller bathroom was allowing Ling to freshen up.  
"Thanks."

_Flashback_  
"Stay with us Ray...you're strong!"  
"Yeah I am...but not that strong."  
"Daddy you are strong" he wiped away the tears from her cheek.  
She kissed her father on the cheek, he kissed her back before his last breath escaped his lips.  
_End Flashback _

Author notes

Beywriter: Yeah here we are, another sad chapter there for you, I hope you enjoyed.  
Ray: She did try her best to save my life...she really did.  
Max: Please, please, please review...there are only 3 more chapters left now  
Tyson: Thanks to Lirin Sama, Grinning dead and the Light Shadow for their kind reviews, NONE MEMBERS CAN REVIEW!

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama


	51. See No Android, Hear No Android

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**See No Android, Hear No Android**

It has now been six days since Zeo mysteriously vanished.  
For them this was good unless he was waiting at a distance for the right time to strike.  
This did worry them.  
Johnny had chartered a plane but due to some complications it would not be here for some time.  
All they could do was sit and wait.  
Jess was still struggling with her doubts...still she was sure she could have done better to save the Neko and Ling and the others from the suffering his death caused.  


* * *

Watching those DVD's of their memories gave the kids only little comfort.  
It resulted more in tears of sadness than of joy.  
"I can't watch it any more" Makoto said beginning to cry.  
"Stop it please."  
Gou reached for the remote and stopped the DVD.  
Makoto couldn't hold back the tears.  
Ling had cried herself to sleep with her head on Makoto's lap now awake.  
Her golden eyes stared up at the boy.  
"Makoto?"  
The Chinese girl sat up and put her arms around Makoto.  
Makoto leaned into the warming and comforting feeling it provided.  
"I miss dad...and mom...I really do."  
"Yeah so do I...come on Makoto, we have to be strong now...be strong for our parents...we have to keep the memory of our families alive...it's our job to honour our parents."  
Gou, too, had a sad face on and looked like he was struggling to hold back his emotions.  
"Thanks for asking me to turn that off, it was too...I didn't like it" Gou then failed to try a fake smile, but like for the others seeing his father in an open casket was truly heart braking.  
"We've lost everyone who has ever loved us Gou...forgive me if I mourn them...I can see it in your eyes...you're just as upset as me."  
Gou nodded slowly, single tears fell from the Russian's crimson eyes as his head moved.

He wiped away the tears.  
"Yeah..."  
"It's okay to cry...it's human, Gou...let it out."  
Gou began to sob uncontrollably.

"I...I...It still feels like Uncle Tala was here alive and talking to me yesterday...I still remember his voice...he...he loved me...I...I...I loved him...I still remember seeing them alive and then...then in their coffins...then being lowered into the cold ground forever."  
His stance now change to more than anger than sadness.  
"I hate that Android...I want to snap its neck and destroy it! I want to make it pay for hurting us and making us suffer for a long time to come...look at how he's effected Jess...Johnny is worried about her and I think we should make it pay!"  
"You know...I completely agree with you there, I see you want revenge clearly but you have no idea where it is or how to find it...I'm also sure your father wouldn't want you to track something that killed him, he'd be scared you'd be killed too."  
"Johnny is right...I remember Uncle Kai saying he didn't want anyone else involved in this."  
"But we are involved, he didn't say anything about him not wanting us to track and kill it."  
"He probably thought you'd use common sense...he never thought his ten year old son would go and hunt something down that would probably kill him" Johnny said aloud.  
"What exactly are you saying Johnny?"  
"What I'm saying is I think it's for your own good when the plane arrives you get on and go to the Neko-Jin Village where Ray said you'd be safe...it's a secluded mountain village...so I'm sure you'd be okay there."  
Gou nodded.  
"_He's right...I can't go on a crazy vendetta for my father, I'm sure he'd understand._"  
"It's retreating thought" Gou protested.  
"There is no such thing as retreating...it's called advancing the other way" he smiled and laughed making the kids laugh too.

Jess heard this and came in to investigate long needed cries of laughter.  
"What's going on?"  
"Gou wants to go after Zeo, I said that Kai wouldn't want him doing that."  
"Yeah he probably wouldn't."  
"I said that that would be retreating."  
"I told them there is no such thing as retreating...it's advancing another way."  
"That is kinda funny...now, do you know when the plane will be here?"  
"There's problems...I think its a weather system has grounded it...then it has a three hour flight."  
"Let's just watch TV" Makoto suggested and turned it on.

* * *

On the screen was a press conference.  
Robert was sat behind a table with BBA officials to each side.  
It said on the bottom "Robert Jurgon to replace Hiro Granger as head of the BBA."  
He was giving a speech on how he will continue on Hiro's success and also arrange the next World Championships.  
"Robert? He was the next choice for being Chairman?"  
"No, actually...it was my father...he's dead so they used the next one."  
"Ray was supposed to be next?" Johnny asked and Ling nodded.  
"Dad never got a chance at office before he was killed...I think he would have made a great Chairman."  
"I wonder if Hiro is still alive?"  
"I hope so, if he is and we manage to rescue him I'd have some family but until we act or get detectives on the case...we'll never know."  
"I'll get some of the best in the business on the job for you...once you're safe in China."  
"Thank you Johnny" Ling smiled.  
"They were all my friends too...I wanna see him dead just like you do...I want revenge."  
"Kai didn't want anyone else involved in it, he hated the fact innocents died." Makoto pleaded.  
"Uncle Kai wasn't happy when Uncle Tala, Brian, Ian or Spencer died...he felt like he had dragged them into it...he believed it was just them...us and Zeo."  
"Who's us?"  
"Me, Ling, Gou, Uncle Ray, Uncle Max, Dad, Mom and Uncle Kai...the rest he didn't want involved."  
"To bad then...I'm going to come with you to China...then when you're safe I'll come back and investigate with the best possible detectives."

"Thank you Johnny...thank you" Ling cried happily.  
Johnny gave them hope of finding their foe and killing it without them getting in the way.  
But now they were slightly worried that Johnny too would be killed by the Psycho Android.  
"You better not get yourself killed...or I'll revive you to kill you myself."  
"Relax, I'll be careful...I know how much I mean to you" Johnny pulled Jess into a hug and kissed her softly.  
Now things seem to once again fall into place, another plan was made but would this plan be successful?

"Every time you go do something that's dangerous...I really worry."  
"But sometimes its for the best, remember that time I climbed and got Ripples out of the tree?"  
Jess laughed remembering it but at the time it was frightening.  
"Speaking of the devil...where is he?"  
"I think he's sleeping on a bed upstairs" Gou answered.  
"When I came back I was amazed at how much better he looked."  
"Was he ill?" Ling asked  
"Well yeah...we think it might have also been due to his little sister, Fuzzball, being put down a year ago...Ripples was upset, so was I...Johnny and Ripples both pulled me through it."  
"Meow."  
In came the orange furred cat and rubbed itself against Jess's legs purring.  
"Guess he heard that we were talking about him and wanted to investigate what was up."

"No" Jess answered Makoto.  
"Its not that."  
"What then?" he asked.  
"I think someone wants feeding" she said kneeling down to pet the purring cat.  
"Come on, let's feed you then."  
She walked out the room with the cat following behind.  
"That cat's like Makoto."  
"HEY!" Gou and Ling both laughed at the boy's shocked and annoyed reaction to the comment.  
"I was joking Makoto...relax."  
"Whatever" Makoto picked up the remote and began to look for anything to take his mind off the suffering he was going through.  
It was clearly obvious to anyone that morale was low.  
"Okay, Ripples happily munching. And to make it clear, Fuzzy was more like Makoto."  
She sat down next to Johnny on the sofa who was sat next to Gou.  
"Found anything good on the TV?" she asked.  
"Not yet...I'm looking for a random movie or anything really that takes my interest or anyone else's."  
Makoto eventually sighed and turned it off.  
"Nothing...why is there never anything interesting on?"  
"Day time TV is always bad" Johnny said.  
"Not always, sometimes you do find something good" Jess argued.  
"Yeah, I remember that movie...that was one time but that was ages ago."  
The phone rang and Jess waited for the caller ID before picking it up,  
"Hello?"  
Her face changed to a smile.  
"Okay...bye."  
"Who was that Jess?" Johnny asked.  
"The pilot, he's waiting at Haneda for us."  
"Okay...let's go."

Author notes

Beywriter: Things look good don't they?  
Tyson: Good...Makoto is going to be safe in the Neko-Jin Village.  
Ray: Its a safe place, thanks and hugs go to our reviewers who have reviewed: Lirin Sama, Grining Dead, the Light Shadow  
Max: Now don't forget to review yourselves...its a fanfiction crime not to review we would very much like your opinions

Story: Beywriter  
Editer: Lirin Sama


	52. On the road again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**On The Road Again**

The phone rang and Jess waited for the caller ID before picking it up,  
"Hello?"  
Her face changed to a smile.  
"Okay...bye."  
"Who was that Jess?" Johnny asked.  
"The pilot, he's waiting at Haneda for us."  
"Okay...let's go" Johnny said getting up.  
"Okay...Makoto, Ling, Gou...let's go pack your stuff."  
The four all vanished upstairs to go and pack their things.  
"I said you should have packed this morning."  
"We were busy" Jess yelled down.  


* * *

About twenty minutes later all of them brought down suitcases.  
"Okay...we're re"Yeah we're ready...let's go!"  
Johnny drove out of the driveway and down the ."  
Johnny got off the sofa and turned off the TV before going to the door and putting his shoes on.

Johnny put the cases into the back of the car and closed it.  
"You driving or me?"  
"You can today."  
"Okay"  
He got into the car and started the engine everyone put their belts on.  
"Everyone ready?"

* * *

  
The drive to the airport was slow thanks to the heavy traffic around the areas to the Airport.  
It was also quiet despite the fact of joy that they were going to go somewhere where Zeo could not find them...well that's what they all hoped anyway.  
"Don't worry we'll be there soon" Johnny said from the front reading a road sign ahead.  
"How long is the flight?" Gou asked.

"It's about two hours from Tokyo to Hong Kong and then its a two hour drive from the Airport to the Neko-Jin Village."  
"So it's travelling about four hours?"  
"Yeah and I'm doing it twice today so right now I'm feeling sorry for myself and Jess here."  


* * *

Finally they were there at the airport about ten minutes later.  
Johnny pulled into the long stay car park and paid for fifteen hours just to be safe.  
He found a spot and they got out.  
"Where do we go?" Ling asked.  
"I'm not sure...I think we go to a General Aviation Park, I'll phone the pilot hang on."  
Johnny phoned the pilot and arranged to meet at the entrance to the Car Park.  
They did meet there and they were led to the Aircraft waiting on the stand.

* * *

"Okay...Hi everyone, I'm Captain Tommy, here to take you to Hong Kong...climb on board and we'll be going in about ten minutes...leave the luggage out here, I'll put those bags in the hold."  
All of them climbed on the small jet and picked a seat.  
Tommy put the luggage into the small compartment at the back of the aircraft and locked the door.  
"Okay...let's go."  
He got in and closed the door and sealed it closed.  
"Anyone want anything before we go?"

All shook their heads.  
"Okay..sorry for the delay there was really bad weather over Davao...from the Philippines...it's four hours away."

He vanished into the flight deck and closed the door behind him.

A couple of minutes later he came out again.  
"Okay...I have to give a safety demonstration now, this aircraft has two exits...one behind you and one over the wing, the safety card shows you how to open them.  
Under your seats are your life jackets, don't inflate your life jackets until you're outside of the aircraft...place it over your head and tie around your waist in a double bow..there is a light and whistle for attention.

If there is decompression masks will fall from the panel above your heads, please fit yours first before fitting others...fit the two metal bits together and to unbuckle...lift up the metal...thanks for listening and remember to study the cards..."  
Once again he got back to the flight deck and a couple of moments later they were being pushed back and the engines roared into life.

When the engines were running they were throttled up enough to create enough thrust to taxi to the runway, the whirring of the wing flaps and slats were easily heard as the passengers looked outside at the slowly passing scenery and into the cloudy sky where they soon were to be.

Now the aircraft reached the end and turned on to it.  
A few seconds later the sounds from the back roared louder and the plane started moving.  
Slowly at first and faster and faster until the scenery was whizzing past them.  
Suddenly the plane pitched up and it went up into the sky and climbed fast.  
Take off was an amazing feeling and sight as the scenery started moving away from them.  
Cars and trucks looked like ants crawling through an intricate maze, a nest of steel and concrete.  
There was now that same familiar noise as the gear and flaps were put away, not needed now.  
Then it was gone as the plane turned away to the South, when they saw land again they were over suburbs before clouds began to block their views of the land below and before they expected it, the land was gone.  
Hidden by clouds of different shapes, sizes and shades.  


* * *

The flight was generally smooth.  
Ling and Gou were asleep but Makoto had his face pressed against the window for most of the flight.  
He was amazed by flying, looking down at the earth going by its daily business.  
The plane passed over the south west of the island and headed over the sea of Japan where boats could be seen.  
Makoto has always wanted to try sailing.

Now land was in sight.  
"I see China!" he cheered, this woke Ling up who then came over to the right side and looked out a window.  
She smiled brightly.  
"I'm home!" was what she thought. About half an hour later they were on the ground in Hong Kong's International Airport.  
"Finally...China!" Makoto cheered getting off the plane nearly falling down the steps.  
"Calm down Makoto, don't get yourself hurt."  
Tommy led them from the Aviation Park to the taxi's where a minibus was waiting for them, they were wheeling their luggage behind them.  
When the luggage was all loaded in and they had all had a snack they began their second leg of the journey from the airport to the Neko-Jin Village.  
Ling was happy that she was going home but also sad that the last time she did this was with her Mother and Father.  
Makoto was sat next to her and he noticed a tear.  
"You okay?" he asked softly.  
Ling slowly nodded before she cried.  
Makoto put his arm around her.  
"It's okay now, we're safe, there's no way he can find us."  
"It's not that."  
"What is it then?"  
"The last time I did this trip was with my parents...when Uncle Kai got shot...dad fell out with Uncle Tyson...dad took us back here."  
"I remember" he said quietly.  


* * *

It took a long time to get there and soon enough now they were all fast asleep so the journey would pass faster, now it would only feel like about fifteen minutes as they traveled through the beautiful Chinese landscape.  
Eventually they did wake up and Ling was getting happier as she knew it wouldn't be long now...

Author notes

Beywriter: Yeah things look okay now right?  
Tyson: Yeah they do, it looks all ok!  
Ray: I hope, what does matter is this, thanks to: Lirin Sama, the Light Shadow and Grinning dead for reviewing  
Max: Where are the other reviewers? *looks sad.  
Ray: NONE MEMBERS CAN REVIEW!!!!!

Story- Beywriter  
Editer- Lirin Sama


	53. The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

**The Mask of Zeo **

**The End**

It took a long time to get there and soon enough now they were all fast asleep so the journey would pass faster, now it would only feel like about fifteen minutes as they traveled through the beautiful Chinese landscape.  
Eventually they did wake up and Ling was getting happier as she knew it wouldn't be long now.  


* * *

Ling cheered finally when the driver said they would arrive soon...about twenty five minutes but that was before he stopped.  
A large and heavy boulder was blocking the road.  
"What are we going to do now?" Makoto hit the rock with his fist.  
"AAAHHHH STUPID ROCK!"  
"More like stupid you...I hope you haven't broken your fist" Gou said unsympathetically.  
"No...its fine" he said flexing it.  
"What lesson have you learned?" Johnny asked sarcastically.  
"Never hit rocks with fists...but Beyblades..." he smirked and took Dragoon out of his pocket.  
They all nodded and took out their Beyblades, the bus driver watched at a distance.  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"  
The five Beyblades flew forward.  
Driger, Dragoon, Dranzer, Salamoyon and Tsubasa hit the rock strong.  
"TURN THAT ROCK INTO DUST DRIGER!" the white tiger roared and followed in the other beasts.  
All of them were hitting it but the rock was too strong.

"Come on, let's start smashing some rock!" Gou yelled.  
The Beybladers worked together assaulting the rock.  
"TIGER CLAW!"  
"GALAXY STORM!"  
Cracks began to appear in the rock and bits began to fall off it.  
"Its beginning to fall off and break up!" Ling cheered.

A few seconds later the boulder broke and fell into a pile.  
"Okay, let's get this shifted."  
Gou collected Dranzer as did the others.  
They all used their strength to shift the rocks off the road.  
Once this was done they got back on the bus and they drove on.  
No one thought anything else of the one rock rock slide.

"You okay Ling?"  
"Yeah...I'm fine thanks...why do you ask?"  
"Its just you've been quiet since we got on the move again, you're just staring at Driger."  
"I was inspecting him for damage...that's all."  
"I think its more than that...I think I know why...I wont press...I think you've said it" Makoto laughed a little.  
"It must be a good feeling but I can't imagine it."  
"Oh it is" she looked out of the window to her right and at the view hiding the tear that fell down it.  
"You don't sound sure...second thoughts about this?"  
"No."  
"Okay, I wont push."  
"No, I'll say."  
She took in a deep breath and let it out.  
"Coming home now in a way is happy and sad, sad as the last time I was here was with mom and dad...yeah that's the sad bit but happy in knowing that I'll see my grandparents...my friends..."  
Her face dropped again.  
"They don't know dad is dead...I haven't told them...you think they'll be mad at me for not writing?"  
"I'm sure they'll understand Ling."

Gou answered from behind them.  
"Thanks, yeah...I'm sure."  
The sun shone temporarily through the trees lighting up the landscape, the clouds were moving across the sky allowing more of the sun to bathe the land in a heavenly light but there was still a lot of cloud in the sky casting shadows and giving it a mysterious look in places.

"I've never been to a Neko-Jin Village, how many are there?" Jess asked.  
"I don't know, I've never asked or been told...as far as I know there's about only one...ours."  
"One? But that would mean you're endangered."  
Ling laughed at those words.  
"Yeah...I guess that's right...but our village, I think, has about a few hundred of us...dad told me stories of wars...about a hundred years ago, there were hundreds of us and rival villages wanting land and resources...our village came out on top of most fights, due to our tactics...we won and took what we wanted...we were the more successful tribe."  
"How many tribes were there?"  
"We think now there were thirteen...we think once there was a grand city and there were civil wars so the tribes split off, we were the first tribe to leave, the White Tiger Tribe...there were more fights, apparently still about resources and more tribes left the city and eventually there was one tribe who stayed in the city...the tribe of the Golden Monkey...like I said even though our tribes were split we still fought and one by one the tribes fell...we were left, we are the last, to our knowledge, tribe of Neko-Jin."  
"How did you know all this?" Makoto asked.  
"Historians wrote it down in our library."  
"No, who taught you?"  
"Dad taught me history."  
"It's true, dad said always listen to Uncle Ray, his words are wise" Makoto said.  
"And so I did" he added.  
"What you said is very likely, I heard Ancient China was very bloody with Genghis Khan and others, I never knew there were wars between Neko-Jins."  
"Not a lot do..."  
"It must be great going back to your own kind."  
"It is...I wont like saying that dad is dead to my grandparents...I'm sure they will shelter us."  
"If you want, we can tell your grandparents that Ray and the others are dead."  
Ling thought about that.  
"Please."  


* * *

The road was bumpy and rocky now as they got higher into the mountains, the sun was now hidden behind clouds.  
"I hate bumpy roads" Makoto complained.  
"Why?"  
"They make me feel sick."  
"You want to get off the bus?" she asked.  
Makoto did look a little pale.  
"I didn't know you get car sick"  
"Only when the road gets bumpy...it's the same on boats and planes."  
Makoto leaned forward and Ling rubbed her hand on his back to try to help him.  
"Stop the bus!" she yelled suddenly.  
Makoto managed to get off just in time and came back on a couple of minutes later.  
"You okay?" Jess asked worried at the pale boy.  
"Yeah, drive slower...please."  
He shut the door and the driver drove on but this time a little slower and taking care to make the ride as smooth as possible.  


* * *

About ten minutes later they pulled up but something looked wrong.  
Ahead was the archway into the village that looked like a typical Chinese structure and usually to the left was a Tiger and the right a Lion both made of gold and these were not seen.  
Also the two huge red doors that usually stood between were on the ground.  
The group got out and looked at the burned doors.  
"What happened here?" Gou asked.  
"Fire...let's find the chief" Johnny suggested and something caught his eye.  
He looked to his right in the ruin and saw four bodies in the ashes.  
His jaw dropped, he approached to investigate just to be sure.  
"Johnny...what's up?" Jess asked.  
"Bodies...something bad happened here."  
They walked forward to the village, they passed more burned and ruined huts, also a lot more charred bodies around them, it was hard to tell the men from the women but was easy to tell the children from the adults.  
"I think there was some sort of a fight here, look...a tribe...I can't believe it...bodies of men, women and children" Jess was shocked.  


* * *

Finally they found the main village but this was a horrible sight.  
The entire village was in a blackened ruin.  
Buildings barely stood as most of them were fallen away or burned severely but not one building survived intact.  
Other parts of buildings that stood looked like they were about to fall but the most horrible sights were in the ruins.  
Bodies of men, women and children lied everywhere, slaughtered by an unknown enemy.  
Ling just stood there horrified.  
She uttered one name before blacking out.  
"Zeo..."

Author notes

Beywriter: THATS IT!  
Ray: Thanks everyone for all your reading and reviews, thanks and hugs from me to: Lirin Sama, Grinning Dead, the Light Shadow and Glitteredvixen06  
Max: Please review, its a crime not to and we would love to read your opinion.  
Tyson: The Mask Of Zeo 2 starts the first Friday in August.  
Ray: We hope you enjoyed it.

Story- Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama

The Silhouette ghosted against the dark night.  
Zeo's straight path was set.  
His destination in mind...


End file.
